


To Save Ourselves

by Happy2BHere



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy2BHere/pseuds/Happy2BHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When three children claiming to be Kagami and Kuroko's children from the future arrive at Seirin High School with their sole mission "to save ourselves," chaos ensues as the GOM and others try to find out exactly what has happened from the time between their present and the possible future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First, to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic post in a long, long time and please let me know what you think about it so far? I know the idea is pretty common, but this is my take on it and I hope you guys enjoy and can give me some feedback on how I can improve this. There's plenty more in store, so please look forward to future chapter postings.
> 
> Edit: Thank you Dragonslayer! I was so caught up in the story I forgot the little, important details ^^; Also, thank you everyone so far who has left kudos, comments, and has read my story as well. I really appreciate it! the next chapter should be coming up in a few days!
> 
> Edit 2: Okay, just to clarify, this story happens in December right after the Winter Cup, which I presume to be around mid December or so. Nothing else has changed so far in the story line.

“Kuroko, could you get that thing away….please!” Kagami shouted to his partner across the room. Practice was just about to start and Kagami was getting ready to go to the lockers to change when he suddenly found himself cornered by the team’s mascot, Nigou. Exactly how Kagami managed to get cornered in such a spacious gym by such a small dog was a mystery to Kuroko. Not wanting to deal with such a troublesome problem, he ignored Kagami and continued to put the rest of the loose basketballs in the portable basketball cart.

“Kuroko! Damn it, I know you heard me!” Kagami yelled. Kuroko sighed and reluctantly placed the last basketball in the cart, turned around, and walked towards his teammate in trouble. 

"Could you hurry it up a bit?" Kagami asked. Despite many futile attempts of shooing Nigou away, the tiny dog was perched on Kagami's lap with his paws on his chest and his wet nose much too close to his face for Kagami's liking. 

"I don't really think you're in a position to say anything, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said as he quickened his pace.

"Just get your ass over here…please…"

"Yes, yes." Kuroko smiled as he reached the pair. "Nigou," Kuroko said and held out his arms. The tiny dog turned his head at the sound of his name. "Come here." 

The tiny dog barked excitedly and bounded off of Kagami's lap, kicking his stomach and bruising his ego in the process, and leapt into the arms of his owner. Kagami quickly stood up and distanced himself from the two. 

"Good boy Nigou," Kuroko said as he gently patted his head. "Kagami's a good boy too." 

"Shut up!" Kagami yelled. "If you didn't bring that dog here all the time, I could actually practice in peace!" He sighed exasperatedly. "Anyways, thanks for that. I'm gonna head to the lockers and don't bring him in there!" Kagami said as he started to storm off. Nigou's ears suddenly perked up as he let out a small "yip" and bolted out of Kuroko's arms. Kagami, who was still in hearing distance, braced himself for the impact of the small dog, but it never came. He cracked open one of his eyes to see that Nigou had bolted out of the gym. 

"Nigou, please wait," Kuroko said as he got on his feet and chased after the small dog. Kagami decided that one man was enough for this job and turned around to finally go and wash up. However, a high-pitched scream grabbed his attention and immediately sent him running outside.

"What the hell?" he thought as he picked up his pace. "Was that…That couldn't have been Kuroko, right?" As he sped out of the gym door, he found Kuroko frozen in place by the storage shed. Kagami called out to him. 

"Oi, Kuroko! What's wrong?" he asked. The frozen statue of a man raised one hand and pointed around the corner of the shed. Curiously, Kagami peered around the corner and looked at the scene before him.

Nigou was barking rather loudly at a three children, wagging his tail eagerly as he did so. A rather tall boy with dark, black hair that slightly stood up protectively held out his arms. His eyes were a gentle, but intense blue and he wore a loose, white T-shirt and basketball shorts, reminding Kagami of himself when he was younger. If Kagami had to guess, he was around 7 or so years old. 

Behind him were a little boy and girl with light blue hair, who seemed to be around 3 and 5, respectively. The girl's blue locks were tied in two short pigtails with haphazardly cut bangs. She wore a light blue, hoodie and pink shorts and carried a similarly colored backpack. Her eyes were crimson red and had a certain fierceness to them that Kagami couldn't explain. The little boy next to her had the same blue and fluffy, although shorter, hair, with bangs that covered his forehead. His light blue eyes, very much similar to the black-haired boy, were welling with tears as he desperately clung to the other boy's shirt.

"Onii-chan, I'm scared," the boy sniffled. "Please make him go away…"

"Tora-nii, you distract the dog, and I'll scare it away!" the little girl said and latched onto the taller of the two boys.

"It's going to be alright, Kazuki," the tallest boy said in a calm and even sort of tone. "And Hikari, please stop that, you're only making it worse."

"Kuroko, shouldn't you do something?" Kagami whispered. After hearing no response from his teammate, he tried again. "Hey, Kuroko," he said as he jabbed his fingers into Kuroko's side. The latter jumped in surprised and frowned at Kagami as he was pulled out of his musings. "Ah, sorry about that, but do you think you could do something…err…please?" 

"Nn," Kuroko finally responded. He held out his arms and whistled softly. "Nigou," Kuroko called. The dog let out an eager woof and jumped into Kuroko's arms. 

Although the threat was relatively secure, the little, blue-haired boy was still sniffling. He tried to quell his hiccups as his sister used the edge of his shirt to dab at the tears still falling from his face. Kuroko smiled softly at the scene. 

"Kagami," Kuroko said. Kagami turned to his shadow to find himself with an armful of dog. “Hold onto Nigou for a second.”

"Hey, you bas—st-st-st-stupid head! Don't give him to me!" Kagami yelled as he held Nigou as far away from his face as possible. 

"Just be quiet for a second, Kagami," Kuroko said as he walked towards the twins. Kuroko knelt down to the little boy's level, pulled out a small towel from his pocket, and gently wiped the tears off of his face.

"What's your name?" Kuroko asked.

“K-Kazuki…” the little boy said. “My name is Kazuki."

"Well Kazuki, are you alright?" Kuroko asked. 

"Yes, I'm okay," the boy said with a sniffle.

"I'm sorry about that. Nigou gets excited when he meets new people, but he didn't mean any harm." Kuroko motioned for Kagami to come closer. He took Nigou from Kagami's arms into his own and held him in front of Kazuki. "See, he just wants to be your friend." Nigou licked Kazuki's cheek causing the boy to giggle. 

"D-don't worry, I'm not scared anymore." He said as Nigou continued his barrage of affectionate kisses.

Kuroko chuckled. He smiled and patted the boy's head affectionately. "You're such a good boy, Kazuki-kun."

At this, Kazuki's eyes started to well with tears and bawled once more. Kuroko put Nigou down and reached out to wipe the boy's tears away once more. Nigou promptly sat next to the boy with a worried expression on his face and attempted to soothe the boy by licking his hand, and any other nearby appendages.

"Are you alright?" Kuroko asked with concern. Unintelligible murmurs and sniffles were his response. "Kazuki-kun, I can't hear you, could you please say that again?" 

"Ma..ma," the boy whimpered. Kuroko's eyes softened.

"Yes, we'll find your mother soon." He turned to the other two siblings. "Do any of you know your mother's phone number or where she works?" Kuroko asked. Kazuki tugged on Kuroko's shirt and shook his head. 

"Mama," he repeated again. He suddenly launched himself into Kuroko's arms and started to bawl even harder. "Mama, Mama, Mama!" he cried. Tears continued to fall down his face and onto the front of Kuroko's T-shirt. Kuroko lifted Kazuki and gently rocked him back and forth, patting his back.

"There, there," Kuroko said. “Don’t worry, we’ll find her soon.”

"No, we've already found him," the black-haired boy finally spoke up. 

"What? Then what are you guys doing here? You know, you shouldn't stray too far from your parents!" Kagami yelled. "…Wait a second, "him?""

"Of course mother is a "he," stupid," the little girl said with a smug grin. "You of all people should know."

"Hey you, is that any way to talk to your elders?" Kagami scowled.

"I only talk to stupid people like that--

"Hikari," the boy said with a stern tone. The girl reluctantly closed her mouth before letting out an indignant "hmph" and latching herself onto her brother's arm. He sighed before continuing. "Just to confirm, this Seirin High School?" 

"Ah, yeah it is. Is your "mother" over here?" Kagami asked, with a wary look. He knew that there were some girls on campus that were the promiscuous type, but surely it was impossible to have a kid as old as the black-haired boy seemed. 

"Yes. Are you by any chance Kagami, Taiga and Kuroko, Tetsuya?" he asked, his eyes narrowed and his tone of voice suddenly became very serious.

"Y-yes," Kagami hesitantly answered.

"Well, there's no easy way to put this," the boy said. "Kazuki, Hikari, and I, Tora Kagami-Kuroko are none other than your sons and daughter from the future. It's nice to make your acquaintance." He bowed slightly and his sister reluctantly followed suit. 

"Eh??!" Kagami exclaimed.


	2. Exactly what is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three children are introduced to the rest of the Seirin Basketball team and we find out that Tora is hiding something, but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kind words and kudos! I'll be doing my best to update asap :D

"J-just hold a second," Kagami said as he clutched his head. "Are you saying that the three of you guys are our k-k-k"

"Kids, is the word I believe you're looking for, Dad." Hikari smirked.

“Oi!" Kagami yelled. The girl promptly hid behind her brother and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Hikari..." Tora frowned. The girl hesitated and then halfheartedly spat out a "sorry," but continued to make faces at Kagami after her brother looked away. 

"It's a little difficult to explain exactly how we got here, as we don't really know ourselves," Tora started, pacing the floor anxiously. "But, we really are your kids from the future and we can prove it." He stopped and groped the area around his neck, as if searching for something. Finally, from the inside of his shirt, he pulled out a chain with a ring around it, similar to Kagami's. 

"Is that--

"Yes, it is," Tora said in his monotone voice. "It's yours.”

A further examination of both rings revealed both rings sported identical scratches and indentations, proving that they were indeed the same. Although this was some shocking evidence, Kagami was still unconvinced. 

"Okay, say for a second that you are really our kids, how does that even make sense?” Kagami reasoned. “I mean, I know you're really young, but still, you should know that babies come from girls, not guys? So…exactly… how could Kuroko and I, y’know, even have kids?" Kagami stuttered, his face growing redder and redder with each word he spoke. Hikari silently snickered. 

“Where do babies come from, Mama?” Kazuki innocently asked. The only response he had gotten was a flustered, speechless Kuroko. While Kuroko stammered and tried to come up with an explanation of sorts, Tora continued his clarification of the situation.

"Yes, we're quite aware of the fact, however, we were not conceived by ordinary means," Tora said after awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Huh?" Kagami and Kuroko were both equally puzzled by Tora’s statement.

“I can't exactly explain it…Nao-chan or Noa-kun would have a better explanation."

"Nao-chan?" Kuroko asked as he finally joined the conversation. "Who's that?" 

"Hey, you know, you know," Kazuki started. "Nao nee-chan is super duper pretty and super duper smart. She knows a lot of stuff! And, and she can say all of her alphabets and numbers up to a bajillion!" he smiled.

"She's not that special, just because she has that stupid four-eyes as her father," Hikari huffed.

"Four eyes?" Kagami thought. "She couldn't mean Hyuuga-senpai could she? Or even worse, that Midorima?" Kagami shuddered at the very thought of meeting the overly superstitious shooter’s kids. Who knows how they turned out, maybe they were complete, spoiled brats. Or even worse, they might have turned out to be exactly like their father. 

"And, and Noa nii-chan is super duper smart too and he's really nice and he always gives me stuff!"

"They came along with us along and some of the other kids," Tora explained. "Oh, and just as a heads up, they're all offspring of the Generation of Miracles.” Kuroko and Kagami visibly froze. Each of them could only imagine what havoc their children were wreaking on the future world and the thought alone sent their knees quaking and minds reeling. 

"So wait, you mean to tell me that there are some carbon copies of that Ahomine running around somewhere?" Kagami asked in a shaky voice. 

"Carbon copy," Tora clarified. "And yes, I suppose Hiro-kun and the others are around here somewhere. If the spell worked properly, they should've ended up somewhere near one of their parent's schools."

"So now, what do we do?" Kagami asked.

"Well, I suppose the first thing to do, is to explain the situation to Riko Oba-san and Junpei Oji-san." 

"What?" Kagami asked, but was soon met with an explanation in the form of a dropkick to his face as Riko barged in on the scene. Her eyes were furious and she seemed to be visibly spouting steam from her head as she approached the two boys. The ever-intimidating Hyuuga was closely following behind, however, he was not nearly as mad as their short-tempered coach.

"Kagami, Kuroko!" she shouted angrily, putting her hands on her hips. "Exactly what are you guys doing? Everyone's starting to warm up and you guys haven't even changed yet! I'll double, no, triple your menu if you don't get on your feet right now and tell me why you're late!"

"That hurt, you crazy woman and why is it only me that got kicked?!" Kagami shouted furiously as he rubbed his cheek.

"Well, I can't hit Kuroko, 'cause Kuroko has…Kuroko has a mini Kuroko in his hands!" Riko shouted midway through her sentence as she came to that realization. 

"Ah! You're right! What the hell is going on here, Kagami? What did you do this time?!" Hyuuga asked.

"As I said before, why is it always me?" Kagami groaned.

"I can explain that," Tora said as he appeared in front of the trio. The three teenagers backed away in fright and stood flabbergasted at the youngster.

"I guess you really are Kuroko's kid, huh," Kagami murmured. Silence fell upon the three teens.

"Kuroko's kid?" Riko mused as she tilted her head in confusion. "Ah! I get it! That kid must be Kuroko's nephew or brother or something, right? 'Cause there's no way Kuroko could have a kid…could he?" 

"Yes there is. Kazuki, Hikari, and I are all Kagami and Kuroko's kids from the future," Tora calmly stated once more.

"Eh?!" Junpei and Riko shouted. Junpei grabbed Kagami by the collar of his shirt.

"Oi, Kagami, exactly what sort of prank is this? I'm sure your younger brother here has some sort of logical explanation for this, right?" Hyuuga asked.

"Junpei-Jii, you really don't get it do you," Hikari sighed as she shook her head. “I guess you're still as simple minded now as you are in the future.”

"Junpei-Jii?" Hyuuga repeated in confusion. “And “simple minded?” what’s that supposed to mean? Hey, Kagami did you ever teach your kids manners of any sort?” Hikari snickered while Tora bowed his head and massaged his forehead with one hand in disappointment.

“I bet I’m a great father in the future, much better than you anyways!” Kagami said, butting heads with his Hyuuga.

“Huuuuh? Is that how you talk to your senpai, you puny freshman? No wonder why your kids are all funny, it’s ‘cause you raised them. That is, if they even are your kids—

"I believe that they’re telling the truth,” Kuroko interjected, causing all three teens to recoil in surprise. Silence fell upon the whole group as they waited for Kuroko’s words of wisdom. "Tora-kun has Kagami-kun’s ring, and they’re definetly the same. Plus, all three of these children look very similar to Kagami and me. And further more…" 

"What? Is there more proof of this stupid lie?" Riko asked and crossed her arms.

"Furthermore, with a name like Tora-kun, it seems likely that he's definitely Taiga's child," Kuroko stated. 

“Huh?’ Hyuuga and Kagami said.

“Oh, I get it!” Riko smiled. “Taiga is a tiger and Tora is also a tiger! I see, it actually makes a lot of sense…”

“What? You surely don’t believe that do you?” Kagami asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Two tigers, huh?" Hyuuga mused. "Y'know I think I actually believe you." 

"That's some hardcore evidence," Riko said.

"Only an idiot like Kagami-kun could come up with a name like that," Kuroko said. Hyuuga and Riko nodded in agreement. 

"What kind of messed up logic is that?!" Kagami yelled.

"Actually, you're the only who came up with my name, Mama," Tora stated. 

"Mama?!" Hyuuga and Riko exclaimed in surprise.

"I came up with it?" Kuroko asked and pointed at himself, slightly interested. 

"Y-yeah, you said," Tora started as he blushed slightly. "You said that the two of us were your "T-treasured Tigers (taisetsu no tora, 大切のトラ) or something like that…" Kuroko, Kagami, and Tora turned cherry-red while Hyuuga and Hikari burst out laughing. 

"Kuroko exactly what kind of naming sense do you have in the future?" Hyuuga chortled.

“Tora-nii…treasured tigers…” Hikari wheezed in-between her bouts of laughter. 

"Aww~ Kuroko that's so sweet. I hope you two are very happy in the future!" Riko gushed. “Right, Hyuuga?” She swiftly elbowed Hyuuga in the stomach. The boy doubled over and clutching his stomach in pain, he coughed out a painful “yes.”

"Again, why is it only okay for Kuroko?" Kagami sighed, tired of arguing with the idiotic duo. 

"Eh? That's because Kuroko is Kuroko, right?" Riko smiled.

"Right," everyone except Kagami replied. 

"You guys!"

Kazuki giggled softly in Kuroko’s arms. Kuroko couldn’t help but look upon the three year old with affection as his high-pitched giggles echoed in his head. It was strange. Kuroko still wasn’t too sure whether or not he could fully trust these kids and felt there was no absolute guarantee that they really were his children. However, there was something about Kazuki and the others that made him want to protect them and care for them. 

“Perhaps, it’s just a “motherly instinct” or something…” Kuroko wondered. He was brought out of his thoughts by a light tap to his shoulder. Kazuki cupped his hands and leaned forward slightly to whisper something into Kuroko’s ear.

“Mama, can I tell you a secret?” The corners of Kuroko’s lips lifted slightly.

“What is it, Kazuki?” he whispered back.

“I really, really like Tora Onii-chan’s name,” Kazuki said with a big smile on his face. “Don’t you?”

“Yes,” Kuroko smiled endearingly. “Yes, I do.” 

 

Riko clapped her hands together. "Okay guys, listen up," she said, taking on a serious tone. "I don't know exactly where you guys came from or why you're here, but I have a responsibility to get these guys trained for a practice match with a super special school~" 

"Exactly when did you--"

Riko abruptly cut Kagami off. 

"Well the details aren't important. But, until our practice is over, you guys are more than welcome to stay in the gym and watch. We'll figure out what to do after that, okay?" she said with a tilt of her head. 

"Okay, Riko oba-san," said Tora. 

“Can we play basketball too, Riko oba-san?” Hikari asked, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

“Oba-san makes me sound like an old lady, do you think you can call me “Onee-chan?” Then I might reconsider~” she said in a singsong tone of voice. 

“Riko-nee! Riko-nee! Can we please play basketball, Riko-nee?” She asked while jumping up and down in excitement. “Can we, can we, can we?!”

“Well, I don’t see why not. We’ll stick to the half-court today and focus on rebounds…” Riko trailed off, mentally arranging each of the player’s menus to fit the changes.

“I want to play too!” Kazuki said and eagerly tugged on Kuroko’s shirt. “Is that alright, Mama? Pleeeaaaseee?” His bright blue eyes shone with excitement as he bounced up and down. Kuroko gently smiled at the boy, placed him back down on the ground, and ruffled his hair in affection. 

“Of course, you can play, Kazuki. You all can.” Kuroko smiled. The two children shouted, whooped for joy, and thanked each of the adults accordingly. 

“Last one to the gym is a rotten egg!” Hikari shouted and ran ahead of the other two, laughing in triumph. 

“Like we’ll let you win that easily!” Tora said. He grasped Kazuki’s hand. “C’mon Kazuki! Let’s get her!” The two giggled as they followed their sister towards the basketball courts, leaving the four teenagers smiling behind them. 

“I always knew this day would come, but I didn’t think it would be so soon…” Riko sighed wistfully. “Before you know it, I’ll become a great-aunt…”

“Just shut up, Coach,” Kagami growled before receiving a prompt smack to his head. 

 

After an influx of questions by the other team members and answers from Kuroko and Tora, practice continued as usual, with the exception of small bouts of arguments from the trio that were quickly resolved by Tora’s calm, soothing voice or Kazuki’s distressed sniffles. Whichever came first. 

Most of the team members were distracted by the presence of the three children, resulting in incomplete plays and constant chatting amongst the team members. Even after numerous scoldings, the team members could not take their eyes off of the three kids and observed their game of H-O-R-S-E with affection. Breathing a deep sigh, Riko finally called practice to a halt.

“Okay, everyone. Since we can’t focus on our training today, I’m going to end practice after a quick cool down, alright?”

“Yes, coach!” the team answered enthusiastically.

“But,” her eyebrows narrowed. “Be prepared to do a double menu tomorrow! I’m not letting you guys off easy!”

“Yes, coach…” the team regretfully sighed. 

“Good! Hyuuga, can you lead the cool down today?” she asked.

“Yeah, that’s fine with me,” Hyuuga replied. While Hyuuga rallied the other team members, Riko made her way towards the three kids. Hikari was preparing to take her turn when she noticed Riko approaching them.

“Riko-nee!” she exclaimed and ran towards the coach. She dropped the basketball she was carrying to wrap her arms around Riko’s legs. “Did you come to watch us? Or did you want to play with us? Or, or, or do you think you teach us a bunch of new tricks to use? Pretty please?” Riko laughed. 

“Of course! I’m sure I can teach you guys a thing or two…actually,” she trailed off and suddenly thought of a great idea. “Do you guys want to play a real game of basketball?” Hikari and Kazuki’s eyes shone with anticipation.

“Can we, Riko-nee?” Hikari and Kazuki asked, bouncing up and down. “Can we, can we, can we?”

“I think so, and I have the perfect team for you guys,” Riko smiled. “Kagami, Kuroko get your butts over here!” At that the two freshman jogged over to their coach.

“What are we doing, coach?” Kagami asked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“We’re going to play a game of basketball,” she announced. “And these three,” she motioned to the three, rather, the two eager kids and one more-or-less excited Tora, “will be on your team.” 

“Oooh, Oooh! I want to face Hyuuga-ji!” Hikari exclaimed, pointing her finger at the unfortunate captain.

“I want to face Kouki oji-san too!” Kazuki added. “If…that’s okay,”

“Why did they choose me?” both of the boys wondered.

“Oh and I want Kiyo-ji and Mitobe-ji and Koganei-ji and Izuki-ji and Tsuchida-ji!”

“That’s too many members, Hikari,” Kagami sighed. “We’re gonna have to take some people out.” As the adults started to argue over how they should organize the lineups, the three children had their own conversation regarding the situation. 

“We all can’t play like this…” Kazuki whispered with a troubled face. “What should we do, onee-chan, onii-chan?” He turned to his older siblings for some insight on the situation.

“It’s alright,” Tora said after a few moments of silence between the three. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started to make his way off of the court. “I don’t feel like playing basketball right now.”

“Ehh? Tora-nii? Why not?” Hikari whined and started to follow him. 

“I just don’t feel like it, that’s all,” he muttered quickening his pace. 

“You always do this! Every time! Why don’t you just play with us for once?” Tora snarled and quickly turned to face his sister.

“Enough, Hikari! Just drop it!” Tora yelled. This caught the attention of the other teens who abruptly stopped their dispute to listen to their conversation. Tora’s eyes quickly darted back and forth between Kuroko’s worried face, Kagami confused expression, the curious looks of the other teens. He abruptly turned around. “Don’t make a scene,” he murmured. 

“But—

“Onii-chan! I’ll sit down with you!” Kazuki interjected and tottered towards his older brother, totally unaware of the situation at hand. Tora smiled as he sat down on one of the benches outlining the basketball court. 

“No, I’m okay. You and Hikari play together nicely and don’t go too hard on the adults, okay?”

“Okay!” Kazuki grinned as he made his way back to Kagami. Hikari wasn’t willing to give up that easily. She crossed her arms and glared at Tora, who met her eyes and scowled right back at her. A silent battle went on between the two siblings before Hikari pouted as she turned around and marched back towards the others, letting out a small “hmph” of indignation. This didn’t go unnoticed by Kuroko nor the other teens as well, except for maybe Kagami who still looked lost in thought as he continued to think of an ideal team to play against. 

“I’ll be sitting out as well, coach.” Kuroko decided and was met with disappointed cries from the two. “I think you guys won’t need a fourth person to take out the other team.”

“What is that supposed to mean, Kuroko?” Hyuuga menacingly questioned.

“No, that is—

“Is that so Kuroko, then we’ll gladly take up that challenge,” Kiyoshi boisterously laughed and hooked his arm around Hyuuga’s neck. “Right, Hyuuga?” 

“Oh…I guess,” Hyuuga mumbled. 

“That’s right!” Koganei piped in. “Don’t expect us to go easy on you!” Mitobe silently nodded in agreement.

“And what about you, Team Kagami? Do you think you can take all of us on?”

“Of course we can you idiots! Don’t underestimate us ‘cause we’re kids!” Hikari said confidently.

“Hikari, that’s not nice to call people idiots,” Kazuki cautioned. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she said with a wave of her hand. “Let’s hurry up and beat the crud out of these guys, right Otou-san?” Kagami hesitated for a moment, not sure how to respond to being called, “Dad” but in the end, he smiled and nodded in agreement.

“That’s right, we’re gonna beat their a—I mean butts, so let’s do this!” Kagami said.

Of course, there were too many people on the other team, so Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, and Izuki decided to step out of the game to give the other non-regulars a chance to play, cheering on their teammates. Riko cheered on both sides while shouting advice to all of the players, throwing in a snide comment to Kagami every once in a while followed by angry yelling from the ace and a snicker or two from Hikari.

They were playing against kids after all, so the basketball team could not play as they normally would in playoffs or other official games. Kazuki wasn’t that good at dribbling the ball yet, so Riko was more lenient with travelling fouls and the other players tried to accommodate him as well. For a three year old, he wasn’t bad at basketball, nor was he a pro at the game, but that didn’t seem to bother him. By just looking at the cheerful expression on his face and his eagerness to play the game, everyone could tell how much the little toddler was enjoying himself.

Hikari was a different story. The girl loved basketball as much as her little brother, except she possessed some sort of innate ability, a certain talent for the game you could say. She was inordinately fast for a five year old, and being shorter than the rest of the teens, she could easily weave in and out of the players and even once dribbled in between Mitobe’s legs to shoot a basket. Obviously, she was not on the level of a regular high school or middle school student for that matter, but nonetheless, the others were surprised by her tenacity for the sport and the control she seemed to have on the ball and the outcome of the game. She had great potential and the other teammates recognized that, Kagami especially. 

The red-head was enjoying himself immensely and even though he was not able to go all out as he usually would. He stole the ball from Koganei and passed it to Hikari who speed down the court, closely followed by Kagami and the others. For once, Kagami was struck with brilliance and ran faster to catch up to Hikari. As they reached the halfway line, Kagami called out to her.

“Hikari, we’re going to slam dunk!” She eagerly smiled and nodded her head in understanding. Hikari started to dribble the ball faster and picked up her speed with Kagami on her tail. They charged through the center of the key, ready to put their plan into action. She stopped and held the ball in her hands in front of the basket. Kagami then grasped Hikari around her waist and hoisted her over his head as he jumped. 

“Shoot!” he shouted. With a grunt, she slammed the ball into the hoop and hung onto the rim with one hand and triumphantly pumped her fist in the air with the other, eliciting cheers and applause from the teens. 

“Wow, Onee-chan, you’re amazing!” Kazuki exclaimed with stars in his eyes. He then turned to Kagami who finally got Hikari to let go off the rim so he could lower her to the ground. “Papa, you’re really awesome too!”

Kagami cheekily smiled. “You were really cool out there as well, Kazuki! You too, Hikari! That was an awesome dunk!” At that, Hikari and Kazuki’s smile seemed to brighten tenfold. 

“You really think so, Papa/Otou-san?” they shouted at the same time.

“Yeah!” Kagami smiled. He knelt down on their level and held out a closed fist in front of the two kids. “Good job, you guys!” Hikari and Kazuki looked at each other, each grinning knowingly, and met Kagami’s fist with an affectionate bump. 

“Yosh, I’m all fired up now!” Hikari suddenly yelled. “Let’s play another game!” 

“Yeah!” Kazuki and Kagami yelled in agreement. The players on the other team weren’t so enthusiastic. Kouki and Tsuchida were doubled over in exhaustion and the two upperclassmen were visibly panting hard. 

“Y’know, you kids have way too much energy. Even I can’t keep up,” Koganei panted. Mitobe nodded in agreement. 

“You guys are just a bunch of old farts is all!” Hikari teased, causing laughter to erupt from all parties in the gym, except for one person. Kuroko noticed that throughout the duration of the game, Tora had become extremely tense and did not look up. Instead, he held his head down and stared intensely at the gym floor with his hands clasped together, his eyes tightly shut, and his breaths slow and labored. Kuroko worried for the boy and wondered if he was sick or not feeling well.

“Tora-kun, are you alright?” Kuroko inquired. After receiving no response from the boy Kuroko called out his name once more.

“Tora-kun?” Kuroko gently placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy flinched and snapped out of his reverie as he turned towards Kuroko. 

“I’m sorry…Tetsuya. I wasn’t paying attention to the game,” the boy croaked. Kuroko thought it was strange that the boy addressed him by his first name, but choose not to pursue the topic. 

“That’s alright, but don’t you want to join the others Tora-kun?” For a mere second, Kuroko thought he saw the boy’s dull eyes widened in surprise, but he wasn’t too sure if this was true as Tora abruptly stood up, facing away from Kuroko. He shook his head.

“I don’t particularly enjoy basketball,” Tora trailed off. Kuroko’s interest was piqued. He was sure that with Kagami and him as their parents, they were bound to share their love for the sport with their kids or at least have some sort of interest in it. 

“Hikari and Kazuki seemed to enjoy playing the game, so, why is it that Tora-kun does not like it?” Kuroko pondered. 

“Why don’t you like it?” Kuroko couldn’t help but ask.

Tora sighed and stared at the ground. “It’s a dangerous sport,” he uttered, turning back towards Kuroko. With an utmost serious tone of voice, he continued speaking. “I recommend you and dad never play basketball again. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to use the bathroom.”

Dumbfounded, Kuroko could only watch as Tora’s fleeting figure made its way away from the bench they shared. He sat there for a moment and then quickly remembered that Tora did not go to their school. “Tora-kun, did you need help finding—

“I’m fine!” He yelled with an unsteady voice. “I’m fine…I know where it is.” 

Kuroko watched Tora break out into a jog as he made his way towards the boy’s locker room. Feeling slightly confused, Kuroko contemplated Tora’s words until Nigou jumped onto his lap and nuzzled his owner’s chest, trying to ease his distress. 

“I’m alright, Nigou. Don’t worry about me.” Kuroko chuckled at the dog’s notions and scratched the dog’s ears affectionately. “Rather, I think we should be more concerned about Tora-kun at this point.”


	3. Chapter 3: A New Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet another one of the children from the future in a rather odd fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just to clarify, this story happens in December right after the Winter Cup, which I presume to be around mid December or so. Nothing else has changed so far in the story line.

After another game against Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, and Izuki, the kids were tired out and everyone was ready to go home. Aida waited with the three kids, who continued their game of H-O-R-S-E while the boys hit the showers. As Kagami lifted his sweat-stained over his head, he suddenly realized the severity of their situation. Outside of this locker room were three of his children…his children. The kids outside of this room playing with their coach are his children who didn’t even exist yet!

“Is that even possible?” Kagami thought as he shucked off his basketball shorts to pull his trousers over his legs. Even more so, those children were his and Kuroko’s. “There’s no way it’s possible,” he internally raged as he threw his used and slightly smelly shorts in his bag. He was about to throw his T-shirt in with it, but suddenly stopped and gripped his shirt tightly in his hand. 

The more he thought about their situation, the more ridiculous it seemed. Although Kagami knew two men could never produce offspring, he also knew that there was an unmistakable truth to the children’s words. They looked like the two of them, acted like them, and as much as he hated to admit it, the way Hikari spoke reminded of himself. There was so much evidence was right in front of his eyes that those three children were his and Kuroko’s, but yet it was impossible for that kind of thing to happen, so why did it happen? Even if there was some way for two men to have children, Kagami was sure that mankind did not invent a way to travel through time; not now, not ever. He grew frustrated as he toyed with each of these ideas in mind, but despite all of the unlikely circumstances and impossible situations his mind could think of, he kept coming back to the same conclusion; those kids had to be his children. 

“Dammit,” he muttered as he shoved his T-shirt in his bag. He was about to reach for his button-up shirt when a voice startled him.

“Is there something wrong, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko questioned. Kagami had thought that he was already used to Kuroko’s presence and it’s been a long time since he was surprised by Kuroko’s voice. 

“No, I’m fine. Are you alright?” Kagami asked. He felt as if he should keep the conversation going, but didn’t know why. 

“I’m alright,” Kuroko responded. An awkward silence fell between the two of them as they each continued to change their clothes. If Kagami recalled correctly, there hasn’t been an awkward silence of this degree since the first day of practice, after they were introduced to each other. 

“Actually, there is something I wanted to discuss with Kagami-kun,” Kuroko stated. Kagami’s heart nearly dropped into his stomach and sweat poured out from his skin. 

“W-What is it, Kuroko?” he asked tentatively. 

“Those children, they don’t have a place to go. What should we do?” Kuroko asked. The thought completely slipped from Kagami’s mind. Of course they would have to take care of these children and find a place for them to sleep and food to eat. Kuroko had family and they would be suspicious if he had suddenly brought three kids over, who knows how his family would react. He supposed there was no other choice. 

“We can bring them to my apartment” Kagami said. “Alex is going to go on a trip soon back to LA, so we’ll have an extra room when she leaves.”

“Is that really alright, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked.

“Yeah, it should be fine,” Kagami said. “I live by myself anyways, so it would be nice to have some company every once in a while. Besides, even if she does come back and the kids are still here, there’s another room that my dad usually sleeps in that the kids can use.”

“Is that so,” Kuroko stated. “However, I do not intend to leave you all by yourself. If it’s alright with you, would you mind if I also stayed over? I’ll tell my parents that I’ll be staying at a friend’s house for a while or that I’m going to a camp of sorts, they probably wouldn’t mind. Oh and I’ll ask them for allowance for food and other expenses as well. Also, I can bring a couple of futons just in case we’ll need them. After all, who knows how long they will stay.” As Kuroko started listing down more and more things, Kagami soon realized how much responsibility these children would be. He was slightly worried, but also comforted by the fact that he wouldn’t be alone in this situation. 

“Okay, sounds good, Kuroko,” Kagami responded. “That’ll help out a bunch.”

“Ohohoho, looks like the newlywed couple is settling down nicely. You guys gonna get nice ‘n friendly at Kagami’s house, yeah?” Koganei teased, elbowing Kuroko’s side. His face grew red and Kagami threw his sweaty t-shirt at Koganei. 

“Shut up already!” Kagami said, his face also starting to blush.

“Did you want one of us to come with you and help the new couple get settled in?” 

“We don’t need any help! And we’re not a couple! Besides, it’s too much of a hassle anyways. My apartment’s in Tooi Basho and it’s quite a far walk,” Kagami said. 

“I could go, I live in an apartment near there,” Furihata offered. “That is, if you guys are okay with that.” 

“Thank you, Furihata-kun. That would help us out greatly,” Kuroko said. 

“It’s really like you guys are a newlywed couple; it kind of makes me sick,” Hyuuga said. “Hurry up and get changed so we can go home!”

“Yes!” the team answered as the hurriedly put on their uniforms and raced out the door.” 

As Kagami was fixing the collar of his blazer, Kuroko came up next to him and whispered in his ear. 

“Later, I have something else that I would like to discuss, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said. Kagami was slightly worried, but nodded nonetheless.

 

As Kagami and Kuroko exited the locker room, Kazuki raced to Kuroko and quickly asked to be carried. Hikari ran after him and started talking about the last game they had played with the rest of the team members, with Kagami being an eager participant. Tora made his way to the other side of Kagami, presumably, Kuroko thought, to avoid walking next to the person he just had a really awkward conversation with. However, after hearing Kazuki’s pleas to walk next to him, the elder rather hesitantly switched sides. 

After everyone had said their farewells, Riko locked up the gym and each of them went their separate ways towards home. Since Kuroko was unable to take home Nigou for the night, she also eagerly volunteered to look after the dog for a while. The thought of their eccentric coach taking care of Nigou slightly worried Kuroko, but he was sure that she would take good care of him. He readjusted Kazuki in his arms and quickened his pace to closely follow Kagami and Furihata in this unfamiliar neighborhood.

The setting sun illuminated the path for the odd group as Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata, and the three kids made their way towards Tooi Basho. As they were walking, Furihata and Kagami started their own conversation while Hikari started playing the basketball Kagami brought to school and dribbled ahead of the teens. Kazuki was fast asleep in Kuroko’s arms which left Tora and Kuroko awkwardly walking side by side. A long period of silence ensued until Tora decided to speak up.

“Um, Kuroko. I’m sorry about this whole mess.” Kuroko looked at the eldest child in surprise as he continued his speech. “You guys just finished the Winter Cup, so it must be really inconvenient for you guys right now. Right after you got done with that big competition, you have to look after 3 kids…I’m sorry we’ve come at such a bad time.”

“It’s alright, Tora-kun,” Kuroko started. “We’ll be ending school in a few days and then have around 2 weeks off, so we have a lot of free time. Also, it’s not every day that we get to meet our children from the future. In fact, I’m really happy I got to see you. So don’t worry, okay?” 

“Okay.”

“Are you going to be okay, Tora-kun?” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty good at adapting to new situations, but Hikari might have some trouble. Kazuki should be okay, but he’ll need some time as well.” 

“Well I’m glad that the three of you will be okay, but what I really meant was, are you okay? Are you cold?” Kuroko asked motioning to the boy’s clothing. Tora let out a soft grunt of annoyance. Although the other two looked warm and prepared for the winter weather, the other boy was wearing shorts and a short-sleeved T-shirt. 

“It’s fine,” Tora said. “I’m not cold…”

“That’s a lie and you know it, Tora-nii!” Hikari interjected and stopped bouncing the basketball. “Tora-nii was so focused on getting us ready that he forgot to put on his own winter clothes, right?” She had a smug grin on her face as she turned to look at Tora who was clearly unamused. She then laughed when Tora uttered an embarrassed “yes” as his cheeks flushed with color. 

“That’s our big brother for you,” she said proudly as she looked up at Kuroko and placed her hands on her hips. “Always caring for others and forgetting about his own needs, what an idiot!”

“Hikari!” Tora whined. 

“He even knew that when we were gonna travel here that it would be cold and stuff. He made all the other kids put on jackets and coats, but forgot to put one on himself!” she laughed heartily. “But it’s okay,” she said as she took her bag off her back. Kuroko and Tora observed her, curious to see what she was doing. She rummaged around in her seemingly endless bag until finally finding what she was looking for. 

“Tadah!” she exclaimed and revealed a warm sweatshirt, scarf, and a pair of pants. “I packed these just in case. But, I couldn’t fit your overcoat in here, so we’ll have to get a new one. Sorry, Tora-nii.” 

She handed him the clothes which he quickly shoved on. Feeling much warmer, he gratefully smiled at his younger sister. 

“Thank you, Hikari,” he said. 

“That’s okay,” she said with a grin. “Even though the older brother should be remembering this stuff by now.”

“Hikari!” he yelled angrily. She giggled and started dribbling the basketball again, far out of the boy’s reach. 

“Love you, Tora-nii!” she said in a singsong voice. He sighed and begrudgingly put his hands in his pockets in an attempt to warm his fingers.

“Please wait for a moment,” Kuroko said as he gently passed Kazuki to a confused Furihata. He unzipped his jacket, shrugged it off his shoulders, and placed it on Tora’s. “You’re cold, aren’t you?” Kuroko asked as he zipped up the jacket on the boy. The jacket was quite long and reached the boy’s knees, but it kept him warm and that’s all Kuroko cared about. “It would be bad if you caught a cold on the first day here.” 

“I’m not really cold and I don’t really need it,” Tora said as Kuroko rewrapped his scarf around his neck. 

“Well, then think of it as you’re doing me a favor and hold on to this for me please.” 

Tora nodded. 

“Thank you,” he muttered. Even though Tora seemed annoyed as he trudged along in the snow, Kuroko noticed a small smile emerging on his face. It lingered for a few moments before turning into a frown. 

“Earlier, I just wanted to say, I’m sorry for yelling at you this afternoon and telling you to quit basketball,” he said as Kuroko started to readjust Kazuki back in his arms. “That was stupid of me to say. I, I wasn’t thinking at the time.” 

“Did something happen in the future that makes basketball dangerous?” Kuroko asked as he hoisted Kazuki into a more comfortable position. Tora’s eyes closed and his face scrunched up in what seemed to be concentration.

“Ahh, yeah something like that happened,” Tora paused for a second as his face started to relax. “I think it was around a year ago, well, a year for us when Hikari and her friends were playing basketball when Kazuki got hit by a basketball on the head, fell backward, and hit his head on the concrete. He didn’t pass out or anything, but we were all really worried then and rushed him over to the hospital. Luckily it turned out to be only a minor concussion and there were no serious damages.”

“You’re such a good brother for worrying about Kazuki-kun, Tora-kun,” Kuroko praised. 

“Thank you…Tetsuya.” 

With a new understanding of each other, the two of them walked closer together. Tora hesitantly reached out for Kuroko’s free hand, who gladly took it. They listened to Hikari’s play by play of a game against Kaijou High where she, by the largest score differences of score differences, a whole 0 to 1 gazillion, million, won a game after shooting perfect 3 pointers and slam dunk after slam dunk. After all, she was much better than that stupid yellow headed player who knew nothing about basketball or how to play it.

“After stealing a ball from that no good, number 5, Hiro Daiki, Hikari runs down the court! She dives in and out and around all of the other players, finally getting an open shot at the basket! She’s going for it!” Hikari held the basketball in both arms and bent her legs. “She shoots!” However, her shot was interrupted by a man who was running in the opposite direction. He bumped into her shoulder, causing her to fall on her rear end with the basketball clutched tightly in her hands. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going, jerk!” she yelled as she shot up. Slightly startled, the man turned around and bowed deeply. 

“S-s-s-so sorry about that, but I’m really in a hurry now, I have to go right away!” He started to turn around and walk away, but he stopped short. “Um…that is, if you guys are headed towards Kouen Park, I suggest you turn around immediately or go another way.”

“Why’s that, old man?” Hikari inquired. 

“There’s strange voices coming from there,” the man said as his whole frame shuddered. The others listened to his tale intently. “It seemed to be coming from a little girl and she kept on saying, “Where are you? Where are you?” over and over again in that creepy voice of hers. I thought that she might have been lost or something, so I decided to check the playground. And then, when I finally found her….” He trailed off and started shaking. 

“What—what was it?” Kagami gulped. 

“It was no small girl, it was a ghost!” the man screamed. “I can never forget that face! That red hair, those devilish, red eyes. Who knows how long she’s been dead? After all, she was wearing one of those old-styled furisodes, probably seeking vengeance for her death or something scary like that!” 

“Oi, is this really true, old man?” Kagami asked.

“Yeah, that’s why I beg of you, don’t go that way! Don’t go that way!” the man screamed before taking off once more. 

“Red Hair?” Kazuki mused as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

“Devilish, red eyes?” Hikari pondered.

“An old-style furisode…” Tora murmured. Suddenly, his eyes widened in realization. “It couldn’t be!” 

“I think so, Onii-chan!” Kazuki smiled, suddenly wide awake. “It’s probably Nao nee-chan! Let’s go find her, she might be in trouble!” He quickly squirmed out of Kuroko’s arms and landed on the ground before racing off towards the road ahead. 

“Wait, you can’t just run off like that, Kazuki!” Hikari said as she followed after the boy. 

“Kazuki-kun, Hikari-chan, wait!” Kuroko called out, but it was too late. Tora started to run as well. 

“Tora-kun, please wait—

“It’ll be okay, Testuya! I’ll make sure Hikari and Kazuki are okay, you just convince those scaredy cats to follow us!” He yelled before dashing off into the distance. 

“Scaredy cats?” Kuroko thought before turning around to see Furihata and Kagami slowly sneaking away with their backs facing Kuroko.

“So this is what Tora-kun meant,” he said. Using his misdirection, he allowed himself to fade away out of sight before popping up in front of the scared duo, causing both of them to fall on their backsides in fright.

“No, Kuroko,” Furihata started. “It’s not what it looks like.”

“It’s not like we were running away…” Kagami stammered. “We were just—

“Getting help! Getting help so that they can help the girl!”

“I’m sure that three basketball players are in a good enough condition to help a little girl. Or should I tell coach the two of you weren’t even strong enough to face a little girl, much less threatening than a real basketball team. If you can’t even protect three kids, then how could you possibly protect an entire team?” he asked. Their startled, fearful expressions revealed to Kuroko that his bluff had worked and the two of them were indeed threatened by the wrath of their coach. “It’d be pretty bad if I told this to her, wouldn’t it? She might double your training menus. Triple them. Perhaps even quadruple them.” With every increase in their training menu Kuroko mentioned, the look of fear upon the two teens’ faces increased twofold. “And that will only be the start of her punishments—

“Okay, I get it! I’ll go!” Furihata said as he confidently stood up and started to head towards the park. As soon as he did so, the color drained from his face and he stopped altogether. “W-we should probably go together to help that girl, right Kagami? It would be bad if we didn’t go TOGETHER to help her, right?” Furihata trembled. 

“R-Right, Furihata. So we probably should go and help her huh?” Kagami said as he started to stand up.

“I’m glad you made up your minds. Let’s go,” Kuroko said, waiting for the two to start moving. There was no movement from either of the two, except for Kagami who reached out his large hand to grasp Kuroko’s shoulder.

“Umm, Kuroko, we’ll go, but--

Could you go first?” Kagami and Furihata asked, both of them still visibly shaking. 

“Y-yes…” Kuroko responded and walked towards the park. 

 

Kazuki ran as fast as his little legs could carry him until he finally reached Kouen Park. As he approached the playground, an eerie sobbing noise echoed throughout the plastic tubes. It reminded him of that scary girl in the movie with the rings that Hikari once told him about. However, Kazuki was not frightened in the least. He could definitely recognize that distressed cry and that voice from anywhere. 

“Nao nee-chan!” Kazuki shouted as he neared the playground. He ducked underneath the slide and weaved in and out of the swings until he finally stopped near a large, purple, plastic tube. He panted, his breath coming in and out in short huffs and the upper half of his body bent over in exhaustion. 

“Na-Nao nee-chan! It’s you isn’t it?” Kazuki yelled into the tube. “Please answer me, Nao nee-chan! Can’t you please come out?” he pleaded. The crying stopped and there was a strange shuffling noise that seemed to come from the inside of the tube that grew faster and more frequent. Soon enough, a girl lunged out of the tube and tackled Kazuki and sent him toppling to the ground. Some of her long, red hair that was somewhat curled landed on Kazuki’s face and her cherry blossom hairpin dangled haphazardly on the left side of her forehead. Her straight bangs brushed against her tear-filled eyes and her small, delicate hands reached out for Kazuki. 

“Ka-Ka-Kazuki-kun!” she sobbed and brought the sleeve of her red furisode to wipe the tears away from her face. “I’m so glad to see you!” 

“I’m glad I found you too!” Kazuki sniffled. Neither of them seemed to mind as they lay on the cold ground in each other’s embrace, sobbing their fears away. However, Kazuki managed to slightly compose himself to pat the elder’s head as he gave her a cheerful smile. 

“It’s alright now, Nao nee-chan,” Kazuki said. “Onii-chan and Onee-chan are coming soon, so don’t worry okay?” However, his words did nothing to comfort the girl as she broke down into tears again. 

“Noa-kun, Noa-kun!!” she yelled in frustration. “I’ve lost Noa-kun, Kazuki-kun! What do I do? I’m such a bad older sister!”

“Eh?!” he yelled in surprise. “Noa-kun is gone? How? I thought you two came here together!” She sniffled again and used the sleeve of her red furisode to wipe the tears and snot off of her face. 

“We…We couldn’t hold onto each other. I lost my grip! I l-let go of him! How could I do that to my younger brother? He-he’ll be lost forever, roaming the streets of this d-dangerous country and he’ll never find me or Dad or Papa ever a-again!” she wept. 

“Noa-kun is…gone?” Kazuki asked slowly. Nao answered a nod of her head and a choked cry she tried to hold back. Kazuki’s heart stopped and he felt tears rush to his eyes as he started to cry as well. 

“Noa-kun!!” They both shouted and sobbed. However, they suddenly stopped as a hand gently placed itself on each of their heads. The two of them turned around to see that Tora had finally caught up to the two and was panting heavily.

“Tora-kun/nii-chan!” they whimpered.

“Don’t worry about Noa-kun, Nao-chan, Kazuki. It’ll be alright,” Tora said as he patted their heads. They immediately stopped crying and looked at the taller boy with a ray of hope in their eyes. 

“Y-you really think so?” Nao asked. 

He nodded. 

“Yeah. The spell was supposed to take us to the nearest place our parents were and guide us to them shortly after, so I’m sure that Noa-kun is with Uncle this very minute, so don’t worry, okay?” She stopped crying and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. 

“Yeah, I-I guess you’re right. It is rather silly of me to cry, huh? After all, I know that Dad will take good care of Noa-kun, right?” she asked, her eyes filled with a desperate look in them as if she was pleading for Tora to say “yes.” He hesitated for a moment. 

“Y-yes,” Tora said as he sneaked a hand behind his back and crossed his fingers. “I’m sure that Uncle has already found Noa-kun and is taking care of him as we speak.” At that, her eyes brightened and she grinned. 

“Hahaha, you’re always right, Tora-kun,” she said as she threw her arms around his waist.

Suddenly, a cold shiver ran down the three children’s necks as Hikari’s hand suddenly slammed down on Nao’s shoulder. 

“Hey Nao, if you’re feeling better, I think you should get your hands off my brother right now,” she growled.

“My, my, Hikari-chan, haven’t your parents taught you how to share?” she said in a sweet, yet eerily menacing voice. “Or perhaps their words haven’t penetrated through that dense skull of yours and made its way into your underdeveloped brain.” Hikari’s cheeks flushed a bright red and steam practically poured out of her head as her fists balled up at her sides. Nao put on a surprised face and covered her mouth with her hand. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I shouldn’t use such big words you can’t understand.” 

“Well…Well!” Hikari started, giggling in-between words. “At least I’m not mistaken for an ugly, dead ghost!” Nao burst into great fits of laughter and she hugged her sides as she fell on her back laughing. Hikari started laughing even harder and fell down next to Nao, kicking her legs. Tora and Kazuki fell down as well, their four voices combined made the sound of children’s laughter resound throughout area. Their laughter reached Kuroko’s ears who began to pick up his pace upon hearing it. 

“Kagami-kun, Furihata-kun, this way!” he urged to the two who reluctantly followed behind him. They had finally found the four children laughing their heads off and making snow angels in the ground. Kuroko smiled in relief. 

Once it had become clear to Furihata and Kagami that the danger was gone, they relaxed and all three of them eagerly ran over to the other children. 

“Kazuki-kun, Hikari-chan, Tora-kun!” Kuroko shouted. Kazuki heard his voice and eagerly got up and ran to Kuroko. The other children forced their laughter to dwindle to a stop as they each sat up one by one. 

“Mama, Mama! Look who we found!” he exclaimed and pointed towards Nao. She quickly changed her position to sit with her legs folded beneath her with her back up straight and hands in her lap.

“It is a pleasure to meet you once again, Testuya oji-sama,” she politely greeted with a bow. “As it is nice to see you too,” she slightly shifted her body and bowed once more, “Taiga oji-sama. And—

When she turned to face towards Furihata, she stopped, her eyes brimming with tears. 

“I’m so glad I finally get to see you again, Papa,” she croaked and instead of politely bowing, she picked herself off of the ground and threw herself around Furihata’s legs. The hug took him by surprise and he wobbled back and forth trying to regain his balance while flailing his arms all the while. When his two feet were firmly planted on the ground, he looked down at the little girl in confusion. His face was pale and he was visibly shaking.

“W-What?” he stuttered as he pointed an uncertain finger at himself. “Me? I’m your father?!” Nao nodded and looked up at him, slightly disappointed. 

“Yes, of course you are,” she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“But that can’t be possible can’t it? Besides, we barely look alike in the first place.”

“Of course it can…and we do look the same,” she said as her once confident voice wavered. She sniffled once or twice before bursting into tears and clinging to Furihata’s legs and burying her face in the area below his knee. 

“Nao-chan, was it? Are you alright?” he asked, both worried and confused. 

“I knew…” she whimpered. “I knew from the moment we began this stupid thing that this would happen. I already knew that you would have no memory of me, how could you? You don’t even know me. You don’t even know who your husband is…”

“Wait, husband?!” Furihata exclaimed, but was cut off by Nao’s loud cry.

“But I just wanted you to hug me like you always did! I was alone all day and I was walking for a long time trying to find you!” she exploded angrily, with tears still streaming down her face. “I even lost one of my hairpins while looking for you and my feet have blisters and my throat’s all dry and I’m really cold and I lost Noa and I don’t know where I am!”

“Nao…” Furihata sympathetically sighed. 

“I’m your daughter, I’m your daughter, I’m your daughter!” she exclaimed loudly and started to pound Furihata’s legs with her fists. “Papa, you big, stupid, dummy!” she said. With each insult, her hits grew weaker and weaker until she was desperately clutching the fabric of Furihata’s tear-soaked pants. 

“I just wanted you to hug me, Papa,” she whispered as she wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her furisode. Touched by the child’s display of affection, Furihata kneeled and pulled the girl into a tight hug, albeit a little awkwardly. However, Nao didn’t seem to mind and she gratefully tightened her arms around Furihata’s neck and sobbed even louder than before. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not really good at this sort of thing,” Furihata apologized. “But, I’ll do my best and try to give you all the love I gave you in the future, okay?” 

Through mangled sobs, she managed to stutter an “O-o-okaay,” causing a bright smile to emerge on Furihata’s face as well as the other two teens and Kazuki jumped up and down in excitement. 

“Yay! Now everything’s all better! Right, Nao nee-chan?” Kazuki asked. Nao nodded furiously as she continued to wail in the nook of Furihata’s neck. 

“If everything’s all better, then stop crying you dummy!” Hikari said as she rubbed her eyes furiously. 

“Only if you stop first, you idiot!” she sobbed. After a few labored breaths and a long sniffle, Nao pulled on the sleeve of Furihata’s shirt. “C-can we go home now?” she asked.

“Err yeah, let’s go home,” he said. He started to stand up, but Nao’s grip held fast around Furihata’s neck. 

“Can you carry me?” 

Furihata smiled and picked her up. 

“Of course.” 

“Hey, carry me too, Dad. My feet hurt from walking around,” Hikari complained, holding her arms out to Kagami. 

“What? When you were dribbling that basketball earlier, you seemed plenty energetic then,” Kagami retorted, crossing his arms. 

“But I’m tired now,” she whined. “So pick me up.” 

Reluctantly, Kagami kneeled down and tried—keyword, tried—to pick up Hikari, but found it rather difficult. 

“Umm, that is, how do I?” Kagami muttered as he tried to find a comfortable position to hold the tiny girl. Hikari grew frustrated after being fumbled around in Kagami’s arms for one time too many. She batted his arms away and jumped on the ground. 

“You suck at carrying, Dad,” Hikari said, somewhat crossly. “I’ll just walk from here on out.” She picked up the basketball she was once carrying and started to dribble it. “You can’t even hold a kid the right way, why are you so stupid, Dad?”

Kuroko and Furihata turned their heads away from Kagami and tried to stifle a laugh that was threatening to burst from their lungs. 

“I can hear you guys, y’know,” Kagami yelled angrily. This caused all members of their group to laugh uproariously, except, Kuroko noticed, for one individual. 

All the while, Tora held his heads down and looked rather pensive as he examined the dirt beneath his feet. Although the boy did not look especially worried or troubled, this reaction did not go unnoticed by Kuroko and left him feeling even more puzzled and worried than before. Kuroko hesitantly called out to him.

“Tora-kun, are you okay?” he asked. The boy responded in a similar fashion as before, flinching at the touch of Kuroko’s hand. He quickly turned towards Kuroko and composed himself just as fast. 

“Yes…Tetsuya, I’m fine,” he said. “Let’s go home, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I promise the others will come sooner! I really, really promise!  
> Okay, so from now on, I've decided to just use English terms to refer to what the kids call their parents and others unless, but I'll include the Japanese term once when introducing the character and then have them refer to them in their English name...if that makes any sense at all...
> 
> For example:
> 
> Father = otou-sama  
> Dad = otou-san  
> Mama = Kuroko
> 
> etc. etc.
> 
> I mean, ya'll know these terms already, but I just wanted to make it clear now 'cause writing otou-sama over and over seems strange? Messes up the flow cause of the sudden Japanese? idk, but unless referring to a character by name and adding honorifics, I'm not going to use the Japanese word. 
> 
> I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON I AM SO SORRY!!!!! I WILL TRY VERY HARD!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why the kids came back, kinda, and the parent's plans for the week to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you guys! I really appreciate your kind words, they really, really mean a lot to me and you guys are just so precious thank you so much and I love you all!!!!!! I will definitely work hard to try and make the next chapters come out soon!

On the way home, Kagami and Furihata discovered that they lived in the same apartment complex, but somehow never ran into each other all this time. Furihata lived three floors above Kagami, but both Furihata and Nao were both hesitant to stay on their own; Furihata due to his fear of not properly caring for Nao and Nao because she wanted to stay close to her friends. Plus, Furihata’s mother sometimes came to visit and Furihata was sure that she didn’t want to meet her grandkids this early on. So, it was decided that everyone would try to squeeze into Kagami’s apartment, the two girls would share Kagami’s father’s unused room and the two boys would sleep in Kagami’s. The three teens decided that they would use the futons Furihata kept in his apartment for now and make do with what they had. 

Alex was still sleeping and Kagami didn’t dare wake her up, so he started to prepare dinner while Kuroko tried to make Kagami’s room a bit more accommodating for the two boys and Furihata went to his apartment to grab the two futon’s. The kids took off their winter boots, or in Tora’s case, basketball shoes, and threw their overcoats and jackets into a corner of the room before the four kids started to wander around the house

“The house seems different,” Kazuki said. “The big TV and the movies aren’t here.”

“Yeah, and the bathroom looks different too,” Hikari said as she poked her head into the aforementioned room. “And my pink, fluffy towel’s not here…” she murmured, slightly disappointed. 

“If I remember correctly, this is Tora-kun and Kazuki-kun’s room,” Nao said as she pointed towards Kagami’s father’s room and opened the door to investigate the inside.

“It’s a little bit different, huh?” Tora said as he took a look. Kuroko overheard the kids’ conversation as he was taking a small bundle of empty water bottles out of Kagami’s room. 

“You recognize this house?” Kuroko asked. 

“Yes,” Kazuki nodded. “Because it’s ours.”

“Our house?”

“In the future,” Tora added. 

“Is that so?” Kuroko mused as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Sorry about that, Kuroko,” Kagami said as he heard the clunk-clunk-clunk of at least 10 plastic bottles going into the recycling bin. He heard Hikari’s cry of “Dad and Mom’s room is messier than usual!” and blushed in embarrassment. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to come over, so the place is a bit messy.” 

“It’s alright, Kagami-kun. I’m sure you couldn’t have expected our children from the future dropping by for a visit.”

“R-right. Our children…” Kagami trailed off. 

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. 

“I’ll just go and finish tidying up the room,” Kuroko finally said. 

“Yeah…you go do that.” 

As Kuroko left, he suddenly remembered what Tora told him and stopped to turn around and tell Kagami. The redhead looked busy as he was preparing a large panful of fried rice, so Kuroko made a mental note to share this information with him later. He also noticed that the kids were starting to get rather restless after having had their fill of exploring the house, so he quickly turned on the television to a popular kid’s channel. As they piled onto the sofa, arguing who got to sit next to who, Kuroko made his way back towards Kagami’s room. Before he even set a foot in the doorway, he heard the doorbell ring. 

“Sorry Kuroko, but could you get that?” Kagami called. 

“I got it,” Kuroko responded and begrudgingly made his way towards the door. When he opened it, Furihata stumbled into the apartment and dropped two large futons in the foyer. 

“Sorry, it turns out we only have two of them. Although, I swore I heard my mom said she had four the last time she was here…”

“Ah, it’s okay Furihata,” Kagami said as he started to scoop large mounds of fried rice into different bowls. “Since you’re the guest and all, you can take the couch. Kuroko and I will sleep on the futons.”

“Is that okay?” Furihata asked. After taking off his shoes, he picked up the futon. “Oh and where should we put these?” He motioned to the large and not to mention, heavy futon in his hands. 

“Put the futons in the corner by the sliding door. And don't worry about it. It’s no big deal. And there's some blankets and pillows and stuff in the closet over there when you need them.”

“Why am I not counted as a guest, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked as he struggled to pick up the other futon. 

“Eh? You’re always coming over here anyway,” Kagami said as he put down the cooking utensils and made his way over to Kuroko. He grunted as he took the other side of the futon and hoisted it into his arms. “It’s like you practically live here already.” 

“Is that so?” he said as they carefully made their way over to the corner of the room and then unceremoniously dumped the futon next to Furihata. 

“Mnn,” Kagami nodded.

“Now what should we do?” Furihata asked. 

“Later, I’ll move the table and couch so we can have more room for the futons, but for now, let’s eat.” 

As Kuroko set the table, Kagami served the rest of the rice and started to lay the different bowls on the table while Furihata escorted the kids to the bathroom, making sure each of them washed their hands. The kids raced to the table, sat down, and patiently waited for their parents to join them. 

“Uwaaa! It looks so good!” Hikari cried. After the three teens sat down, the four kids uttered a rushed cry of “itadakimasu” and eagerly dug into their food. 

“I haven’t had Papa’s fried rice in a long time! It’s yummy!” Kazuki smiled with bits of rice stuck to his face. Tora grabbed a napkin and slowly plucked all the grains of rice off of Kazuki’s face. Kazuki scrunched his face in displeasure and whined as the rough napkin rubbed against his cheeks. 

“I wouldn’t have to do this if you ate more neatly, Kazuki. Try to not be messy,” Tora nagged. “And that goes for you too, Hikari.”

“But—it’s—really—good,” Hikari said in-between bites. She swallowed the food in her mouth with an audible gulp. “I can’t help it but eat more.” 

Tora shrugged his shoulders and sighed as he continued to pluck the rice off of Kazuki’s face. 

“Okay, all done,” he said triumphantly as he put the rice filled napkin on the table. Tora was just about to scoop himself a spoonful of rice when Kazuki dropped his own on himself, sending it scattering everywhere. Tora sighed heavily as he grabbed the napkin off of the table to pluck the rice off Kazuki’s shirt and trousers. 

“I’m sorry, Onii-chan,” Kazuki apologized. Kagami hesitantly got up from his sitting position and kneeled down next to Kazuki, taking the napkin from Tora. 

“I can do this much at least, you should eat too…kid,” Kagami said and started to imitate Tora’s actions. 

“That’s right, Tora-kun. You need to eat too,” Nao scolded and held out a spoonful of rice for Tora. “Okay, say ‘aaah~’”

“Don’t take any food from that devil, witch-lady!” Hikari shouted as she spat bits of rice across the table and flung her spoon at Nao, sending more rice on the tabletop. Frustrated cries of “Hikari!” sounded around the table. She sheepishly smiled and uttered a “sorry” before wiping her mess up. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full next time, okay Hikari?” Kuroko said. The girl nodded in understanding. Kagami finished cleaning up Kazuki and left the boy to his own devices as he settled down next to Kuroko again to continue eating. All seemed well until a loud yawn and the shuffling of feet met the teenagers’ ears. 

“Make sure you have clothes on, we have company!” Kagami yelled. 

“What did you say?” Alex muttered as she emerged from the hallway door in a bra and very short shorts. Kagami dashed to cover Tora and Kazuki’s eyes with his hands. Furihata, who looked away to avoid seeing the half-naked woman, accidently sent Nao reeling backwards onto his lap with a small “oomph” in an attempt to shield her eyes. Kuroko placed both hands over Hikari’s eyes, but she swiftly shoved them off and leapt out of Kuroko’s grip.

“Alex!” Hikari cried as she tackled Alex’s legs. The blonde woman looked down to her in confusion and readjusted her glasses. 

“How do you know my name?” she asked, stunned. Alex glanced around to see the living room filled with unfamiliar faces.

“Dad told me everything about you and how you were the world’s greatest basketball player that ever lived in the history of basketball!” Hikari said with stars in her eyes. 

“Dad?”

“Yup, Dad!” Hikari said as she pointed a finger at Kagami. Alex, almost robotically turned to Kagami with a look of shock on her face that slowly turned into one of concern and then disappointment.

“Couldn’t keep it in your pants, could you? So who did you knock up?” she deadpanned.

“I didn’t knock up anyone!” Kagami yelled, his face going pink. “And what kind of adult uses that kind of language around kids or wears that kind of clothes around them?!” Alex looked down at herself and then scratched the back of her head. 

“Ah, sorry,” she said. “If I knew that people were coming, I would have put more clothes on~”

“Wear clothes all the time!” 

After a quick change of clothes, Alex sat on the couch and listened intently to the story Kagami and Tora told. She heaved a huge sigh after they were finished and leaned back into the exterior of the couch, trying to take in all of the information at once. With worried minds, the three teens nervously stared at Alex, waiting for a reaction. 

“Okay, I believe you,” she said finally, massaging her forehead. The three teenagers breathed a relieved sigh. “But it’s a lot to take in y’know.” 

“Believe us, we know,” Kagami said. “Sorry to suddenly spring this up on you, I know you’re leaving for your trip, but we need someone to watch over them in the daytime for the last week of school.”

“I’m sorry, but I changed my flight, and I’m leaving the day after tomorrow,” she apologized. “I could try and convince the dean to let you guys have the rest of the week off…”

The conversation was cut off when Tora pulled on Kuroko’s shirt. 

“Kazuki and the rest of the kids are tired,” he said as he motioned to Kazuki whose head was nodding back and forth, dangerously close to falling into his bowl. Hikari’s head was resting on the table and Nao had passed out on Furihata’s lap. 

“We should probably put them in bed,” Furihata whispered and started to stand up, stirring the sleepy Nao. He carefully picked her up and carried her to the room farthest in the back. Kuroko nodded and followed suit, carrying Hikari to the room as well. They settled the girls down on the large bed, pulled the covers up to their chins, and tucked them in. They closed the door as they left the room and heaved a huge sigh. 

“I didn’t imagine I’d become a father this early in life,” Furihata said, staring pensively at the door.

“I’d say you’re doing a good job so far, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko said with a smile as they walked towards the living room. They peeked into Kagami’s room to see that the redhead was apparently successful in carrying the three year old into the bedroom and gently lay him down. Tora climbed in next to him and finished tucking the two of them in as Kagami swiftly left the room and hurriedly walked past Kuroko and Furihata.

“Kagami is trying his best as well,” Furihata said. 

“That he is,” Kuroko replied. He whispered a “goodnight” into the dark room and received one in return as he closed the door shut.

Kuroko and Furihata gathered in the living room with the other two and were discussing the solution to the problem. Alex promised to somehow convince the dean the three of them needed to stay home to take care of some relatives that had been literally thrown into their laps. Ideally, they wouldn’t have to attend their lessons for next week, but would still have to catch up with all of the work that they missed. They decided that the three teens would wake up early the next morning to buy extra clothes, food, and other essentials that the kids would need while Alex stayed home to look after the kids and made sure they didn’t get into any mischief. Just as they were about to estimate the duration of the kid’s stay and making the necessary preparations for it, the door to Kagami’s room opened and Tora tiptoed out then quietly shut the door. 

“Tora, aren’t you sleepy?” Furihata asked. 

“No, I’m okay,” he answered and joined the adults around the table. “Kazuki just fell asleep and I wanted to tell you guys something before I went to sleep tonight. The reason why we came.”

Alex, Kagami, Kuroko, and Furihata listened carefully to what the boy had to say. 

“In the future, a terrible accident occurs and after much research, we believe that by changing this one particular event that’s going to happen, we can change the outcome of all our lives. Michiko, one of the other children, came across a spell of sorts in one of her books. The user and its participants are supposed to utter what event they wanted to change and what they want the outcome to be. The spell ensured us that no other changes would be made to time and space if we were able to properly complete our task and only the events directly connected to the accident we want to change will be altered. Time and the new decisions that we’ve changed will intertwine to ensure that our wishes are granted to try and bring an equilibrium to the altered future. If performed correctly, we will be able to change the outcome of this major event. Until we change our future, we cannot leave this time to return to our own. In other words, until the spell is certain that our future will be changed the way we specifically mentioned it to be, we will not be able to go home. However, we ourselves are not allowed to interfere with this procedure or tell you guys exactly what needs to be prevented. Rather, we physically cannot.”

“So, what you’re saying is, these guys are going to have to change something, we don’t know what exactly that is, but something, in order to change a horrible event in the future? But we don’t even know what it is right now and you guys can’t even tell us?” Alex summed up. Tora nodded his head with a frown on his face. 

“However, I will say that it will happen sometime this week, I believe and,” he paused. He breathed a large gulp of air before continuing his sentence. “…and it involves you, Tetsuya.” All heads in the room snapped their heads towards the blue-haired teen who wore an uncharacteristic look of complete and utter shock on his face. 

“Me?” Kuroko asked. Tora nodded his head again.

“Yes, you.” 

“Hold on just a second, can’t you be a little bit more specific? Or what at least what kind of thing needs to be prevented? Like what does it involve? A car? A train? What?” Kagami asked, his voice a worried and slightly angry tone. Tora suddenly stood up, with his head fixated towards the ground.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t wish to discuss this any further.” He walked back to Kagami’s room and closed the door shut after him. 

“Oi!” Kagami yelled after him. He knew he could not pursue the boy or the issue right now unless he wanted to wake up the entire house and apartment complex. It was getting late and the three of them had to get up early tomorrow morning. So, with no energy or resolve to continue the discussion, the four of them headed off to their respective sleeping areas and started to settle in for the night. 

After Kagami finished brushing his teeth, he found Kuroko standing outside on the veranda. Furihata who was tired from today’s events and was already fast asleep on the couch. Kagami carefully made his way around him and quietly opened the door. There Kuroko was, leaning on the railings with a pensive look on his face as he stared out into the distance, deep in thought. 

What had happened next was one of those things that Kagami always heard about or seen on those cheesy dramas that Alex made him watch. He didn’t think it could actually happen or was realistic in any sense, but the quickened pounding of his heart in his chest told him otherwise.

Entranced, Kagami gazed at Kuroko as the city lights illuminated his small figure and created an almost ethereal glow around him. His eyes seemed to shimmer like the stars in the night sky and his long eyelashes that were once never noticed innocently batted as he blinked, beckoning Kagami to come closer. His cheeks flushed as he realized the steady thump-thump-thump of his heart hammering lightly in his chest. He stood frozen in the entryway. 

He wanted to blame it on the stress that had piled up in the last week of school. He wanted to say that it was his lack of sleep that clouded his judgment. He wanted to logically reason with himself that the sudden appearance of their kids from the future was the reason why he now thought that his best friend looked slightly more attractive—no, what he meant was, attractive at all or more than a friend in his eyes. However, when Kuroko gently called out his name, he could no longer deny the flush of his cheeks or the way his voice cracked and trembled to reply a hesitant, “Y-y-yes.” He could not ignore the sweat forming on his palms or the way his heart skipped a beat when Kuroko smiled at his response and motioned for him to stand next to him. 

Crap.

Damn it. 

Shit.

Shit.

Shiiiittt.

He was falling in love. 

Kagami slammed the sliding door a bit too hard as he stomped over next to Kuroko. He refused to look at the shorter boy next to him and instead stared at the glowing lights in the distance. 

“What’s wrong, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked. “Your face is awfully red, do you have a fever?”

Or he had a fever. 

That was a possibility he couldn’t rule out. Actually his muscles were rather achy and his nose had been slightly runny and it was winter after all, it was possible that he caught a cold. That’s why he had been having all these weird thoughts, he couldn’t control it. It was just the cold talking….damn cold. 

“Y-yeah, I think I caught a small bug or something. But I should be better in the morning I guess,” Kagami said as he relaxed his shoulders. “What about you? Aren’t you cold?” Kagami motioned to his pyjamas that Kuroko borrowed for the night, and received an unconcerned shrug. 

“I’m alright,” Kuroko said before shivering slightly as a cold breeze blew past the duo. 

“See, you’re not alright. Hurry up and go in, I wanna get out of this damn cold too.” When Kuroko made no motion to move, Kagami scowled slightly and turned around. 

“I’m going in first—

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said suddenly. “Do you think we can have that talk now?” 

Kagami nodded hesitantly, unsure of what to do or say. 

“Do you think that these children are really ours?” Kuroko asked, not looking at the other. 

“Yeah, or at least they seem to be.”

“Do you really believe the story that they’re telling us?”

“Yeah, I think so anyway,”

“Do you really—

“Hey, hey, aren’t we supposed to be having a conversation? Don’t just ask me questions,” Kagami said. Kuroko frowned, which was NOT at all cute or attractive in any matter of any sort. 

“Kagami-kun knows I’m bad at speaking,” he sighed. “Well, now that we’re all on the same page and seem to think the same thing, do you have any problems with it?” 

“No, not really. I mean even if we are, y’know, married…and stuff in the future, y’know, it’s a little awkward, but I think— 

“If Kagami-kun wants to, we can pretend that we aren’t,” Kuroko interrupted. Curious, Kagami turned to look at Kuroko. His eyes shone with a sort of determination and his mouth drawn in a straight line. “However, I think that we should take the responsibility of caring for these kids, since they have nowhere else to go. And I don’t want them to worry. Do you,” Kuroko started hesitantly. 

“Do you think that I am a bad parent in the future?” he asked. Kuroko’s breath hitched and his voice trembled. “I seem to be at fault for the accident that brought these kids here. I think…I think I hurt Tora in the future. He doesn’t call me “Mama” like Kazuki-kun or even “Dad or Father.” He just calls me Tetsuya.” Kuroko paused once more. Kagami was stunned by this information and could not find the words to comfort Kuroko nor could he find a reason for Tora’s strange way of addressing Kuroko. “This seems to be all my fault. I should take responsibility for this. If you’re bothered by this or don’t like it or don’t want to do this, I could take care of them by myself—

“Don’t you even think about it, you dumbass!” Kagami yelled. Kuroko was startled by the teen’s cry and for the first time that night, he looked straight into Kagami’s eyes. 

“You said it before, right? Those three kids are our kids and we’re gonna take care of them together! I don’t know what kind of things have happened in the future, but I know that you’re a good person, and so, you must be a good father to these kids! So, what I mean is, whatever happens, we’ll get through it together, I promise!”

Kuroko stared hopefully into Kagami’s eyes and Kagami confidently smiled back. 

“So don’t worry about anything, alright?” 

Kuroko snickered as he looked away. “Kagami-kun can really say some embarrassing things.”

“S-shut up!” he blushed. “Those words were meant for you, so appreciate them, won’t you?” 

“Well, for now, let’s watch over these children and take care of them, okay?” Kuroko said with a bright smile on his face. Kagami reciprocated his action and nodded his head in agreement. 

“Okay.”

For a moment, the two stood there enjoying the view and the odd, pleasant warmth that filled their bodies after their conversation. The words that they exchanged still lingered in their minds; both were slightly embarrassed, but albeit pleased that the other had their back and was willing to support them. A sudden knock on the door immediately brought the two out of their thoughts and both turned around to see a drowsy Furihata open the door with one hand, holding two cellphones in the other. 

“Um, sorry to interrupt, but your phones have been going off like crazy for the past minute or so. Thought it would wake the kids. Sounds important,” he said, holding out the phones for the two teens. Kagami received a few concerned texts from Himuro while Kuroko, on the other hand, had no less than 118 messages from Kise, Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara, most of them from Kise.

“It seems that the rest of the children have found their parents safely and are being taken care of,” Kuroko said with a sigh of relief. Kagami continued to scroll through the rest of his texts.

“Ah, Tatsuya was wondering if he could crash at our place with…” Kagami trailed off and the two teens looked at him curiously.

“With?” Furihata asked with a tilt of his head. 

“Murasakiba and…their kid,” he finished. Furihata and Kuroko’s eyes popped open in surprise. 

“Oh wait, never mind, he said they found a hotel nearby and that he and “Atsushi are done with school, so please don’t worry about us, okay?” or something like that.” 

Kuroko and Furihata breathed a sigh of relief. After all, Kagami’s house was crowded enough as it was and the way that Muraskibara, Kagami, and Kuroko got along, Furihata was sure that there would be more than a couple of arguments between the three of them. 

“They want to meet up tomorrow, to get the kids some clothes and stuff and talk,” he continued. “Also, they said “Yuki” wants to know if Kazuki if okay. Is that their kid? Well, I’ll just say he’s fine.” 

As Kagami started texting Himuro, Kuroko suddenly remembered something odd. He nor his former teammates seemed to receive orders from Akashi on what actions they should take next, but he supposed that was a good thing for now. 

“Anyways,” Kuroko started as he started to pull out his phone. “I'll tell the others that we’ll be buying clothes for the kids tomorrow morning and to meet us at—

Kuroko was unable to finish his sentence as both phones buzzed and a text message popped up on their screens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooohhhhh who texted the two of them and what does the message say? Well I guess you could probably guess who it is, but I'll properly identify him in the following chapters to come when I focus on how the other children met their parents. 
> 
> Also, the whole going back in time thingy, okay so here's a thing. Michiko, he-who-shall-soon-be-named's daughter, finds a spell thingy and they go back in time and if they change x event in the past which makes y event in the future happen, then everything will be alright and life will continue as they left it, only without y event happening. Just thinking about it further and all the other details, decisions, and side effects of time interference makes my brain hurt and so that's how it goes and the spell just makes it happen like that. So once they fix event x, they will all return home once they gather together and chant a thing. Just saying and making that clear, or is it still confusing? 
> 
> Uggghhhh I've once again, only written Kagakuro fluff and stuff, so I'm going to definitely focus on other pairings in the next few chapters to come. Would you guys find it tedious to read how each of their kids found their parents? I really want to write that and show the different relationships and first impressions, but who do I start with first...I know how they're all going to meet, but in what order do I introduce them...hmm...well, I guess we'll find that out next time too. 
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading and sorry for the slow pace of the work. It'll go faster soon and there will be more interaction with all the teens and the kids, so please hang in for that! Thank you~
> 
> PS. from Hawaii, I have no idea how winter works. I mean I've seen snow and stuff and been in the weather, but haven't been in it for like for a whole season, but I wanted it to be during this time and I wanted coats and warm cuddles and snowman building okay thanks bye.
> 
> PSS. I know it doesn't really snow in Tokyo, where everyone will eventually meet up, but we will go and see snow. WE WILL GO SEE SNOW. 
> 
> PSSS. Do they seem out of character, I can't tell if they are or aren't and I'm really trying and gawd i hope this is okay. Thank you. okay really good bye now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Midotaka's child and Akafuri's other kid in this chapter and find out something interesting about Akashi that we may or may not already know.

A girl with black hair tied in a ponytail and piercing green eyes walked confidently into Shuutoku High. With one hand, she readjusted her glasses and then her bobby pins that parted her bangs right down the middle. With the other, she firmly grasped the hand of a small, brown-haired boy next to her. He trembled nervously in his black, formal kimono he wore and his apprehension grew with every click-clack, click-clack his wooden geta. As they wandered further and further into the school, the girl suddenly stopped and stuck her hand in the pocket of her warm, winter jacket. She pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and tried her best to straighten it out with one hand and a raised knee. When she deemed it satisfactory, she held out what seemed to be a crudely drawn out map of the Shuutoku High School to the younger boy. Both of them examined the paper carefully. 

“We’re right here, Noa,” she said as she pointed to one of the school buildings on the map. Her voice was soft and calm like a gentle, bubbling crook. The boy nodded his head in understanding. 

“To find Shintarou oji-sama and Kazunari oji-sama, we must got to the left and find the gymnasium, okay?” she continued. The boy once again nodded his head. 

“O-okay, Michiko onee-sama,” he mumbled and squeezed her hand tighter. Like this, the two of them trudged in the light snow that covered the grounds of the school and made their way to the Gym. With confidence, the girl opened the gym doors to find the basketball team training as usual. For a moment, movement in the gym stopped as all eyes turned when they heard the creaking of the heavy door and saw the two children standing there. 

“What are you two doing here?” Shuutoku’s team captain, Ootsubo said in a rather gruff voice as he approached the two. Before Michiko could answer, Noa burst into tears as he clung onto Michiko and hid his face in her side. 

“I’m scared, Michiko onee-sama,” he sobbed. Her eyes hardened and she turned on the captain who was two or three times her size. 

“Exactly what do you think you’re doing?” she said angrily, her voice low and cold as steel. “Is that any way to speak to a child?”

She started ranting and scolding the captain on how to properly take care of and speak to children while he stood there frozen and unsure of what to do. Takao was uncontrollably snickering and held his hands over his face in an effort to stop, but ultimately failed.

“Pfft, the team captain getting scolded by a kid,” he said in between laughs. The girl swiftly turned her head in the direction of the voice and locked eyes with Takao. 

“And you too, Father. Please stop laughing and try to respect your seniors.” At that Takao immediately stopped laughing and looked at the little girl in shock.

“What?” he said. 

“As I’ve said before, please stop laugh—

“No, before that, did you just call me Father?” he asked, dumbfounded. 

“Yes, I did,” she stated. The team let out a collective gasp except for Takao who looked like he was ready to collapse. “Furthermore, where in the world is Father?” 

“I’m…right…here?” he said, confused.

“No, not you. I know where you are, obviously.” 

Takao watched as she affectionately patted the boy’s head while her eyes scanned the room. They were a deep green and seemed to pierce the very soul of each person she looked at, intimidating some of the other freshmen on the court. Takao’s eyes widened in shock. Her intense stare and her lustrous, green-colored eyes; he could recognize them from anywhere. It was then Takao came upon a sudden realization. 

“Hey, you couldn’t possibly be talking about—

“TAAKKAAOOOO!!!” An enraged cry erupted from the locker rooms. A glasses-less Midorima stormed out, looking absolutely furious. He stomped over to Takao and gripped the front of his shirt as he stared menacingly into his eyes. 

“I know you have it, now tell me where you hid my glasses!” he demanded. 

“Shin-chan, I’m over here,” Takao snickered and waved his hand so Midorima could see him. Embarassed, he let go of his unsuspecting and terrified teammate and stood in front of Takao, narrowing his eyes.

“Like I said before,” he growled before trying to readjust his non-existent glasses on his face. “Tell me where you hid my glasses.”

“Like I said, I’m over here!” Takao laughed loudly and gripped his stomach. “Oh my god, Shin-chan, are you trying to kill me?” 

“Father, please give Father back his glasses,” Michiko demanded. 

“Yes ma’am,” Takao said, rather intimidated by the little girl. Takao reluctantly jogged over to Midorima who was standing in front of Kimura and handed him back his glasses.

“Father?” Midorima muttered as he readjusted his glasses. Those words definitely did not come from one of their teammates and sounded as if a little girl had spoken them. He glanced towards the entrance of the gym and saw Michiko standing there while Noa, whose tears had subsided, continued to cling onto the girl. Satisfied, the girl looked up at the captain. 

“Ootsubo-sama, may I please have a few minutes alone with Shintarou Midorima and Kazunari Takao. I have something of grave importance to discuss with them.” The confused captain nodded and excused the two of them before resuming practice. The four of them went into a far corner of the gym where no prying ears could hear their conversation. 

“So, let me get this straight,” Takao started. “You’re our kid from the future and you’re here to change an event in the past?”

“Precisely,” Michiko said. 

“Aww just look at her, Shin-chan!” Takoa cooed as he took her cheeks in his hands and squeezed them tight. “She looks exactly like us! She’s got your eyes and everything. Awww she’s so cute~”

“Thank you, Father,” Michiko said as she blushed and shuffled her feet. 

“Then who are you?” Takao asked as he peered at Noa, curiously.

Noa stayed silent and stared at the ground. 

“What’s your name?” Takao asked in singsong voice with a smile.

More silence. 

“This is Noa Akashi, son of Rakuzan’s Seijuurou Akashi, a person I’m sure you’re familiar with,” Michiko answered for him. 

“Are you really the great Akashi’s son?” Takao asked.

Noa nodded his head furiously.

“Really?”

Noa nodded his head again. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Noa!” Noa looked up from the ground for a second, fiddling with the sleeve of Michiko’s coat. 

“H-hello,” he whispered. 

“Oh! How cute!” He exclaimed. “Do you think Akashi would mind if we adopted his kid?” 

“He has another one, so I’m sure he wouldn’t mind that much.”

“Yes!” Takao said as he pumped his fist in the air. “Now we have two adorable kids~”

While Takao was celebrating and Michiko was beaming at the younger boy who looked thoroughly amused at Takao’s impromptu dance, Midorima stood there, unable to react or say anything. Noa noticed this and stared curiously at the man.

“Shintarou Oji-sama? Are you alright?” Noa asked as he observed the frozen statue of a man.

“How can I be alright?!” he yelled, suddenly snapping. “Takao, how are you so calm about this situation! And furthermore, where is the evidence that you actually are our child? Where is the logic in that? It makes absolutely no sense! And you,” he turned towards Noa, who once again started trembling. “Why in the world are you here if you’re Akashi’s kid?”

As Midorima ranted, Noa’s eyes grew more and more watery and his lower lip started to quiver. Takao and Michiko quickly noticed this and tried to calm Midorima. 

“Shin-chan, I think you’d better—

“Moreover, how in the world are you Akashi’s kid? You don’t even act like him, even more so, you don’t even look like him!” Midorima panted as he started to get off of his anger high. As he started to calm himself, he heard small tiny sniffles and looked down at the small boy. Silent tears were running down his cheeks and Midorima instantly felt horrible for letting himself get out of control. 

“I’m…” Noa sniffled.

“No…wait…I didn’t…” Midorima started. 

“I’m definitely Dad’s child!” he shouted as he let out a loud wail. Each angry cry of “Shin-chan!” and “FATHER!” and “What do you think you’re doing?!” was another stab of guilt in Midorima’s remorseful heart. Takao picked up Noa, who gratefully held out his arms, and made soft shushing noises as he rocked the boy back and forth. Michiko turned on her Father. 

“Father, did you really think that getting mad would solve anything?” she asked, clenching her fists.

“N-no, I didn’t—

“Did you even think at all?”

Silence and humiliation from being scolded by a little kid was his only answer.

“I thought that a man of your upbringing would’ve been just as reliable a teenager as an adult, but I was clearly wrong.” Finished with her rant, she turned towards Noa and tried to calm him down as well. He stood there frozen by the shock of Michiko’s actions. He scraped together the remaining amount of dignity he had and approached the small boy. 

“Noa…” Midorima tried. The boy buried his face further in Takao’s shoulder. 

“Pfft. You’ve been turned down,” Takao snickered as Midorima’s face fell. When Midorima did not refute the teen’s provocation, Takao looked at the other in concern. 

“Shin-chan?” he said. His mouth was drawn in a straight line and his eyes, downcast; he looked like he was about to cry himself. Takao smiled gently at the sight. 

“Am I taking care of three kids?” he silently chuckled to himself. Taking pity on the disheartened teen, Takao adjusted Noa so he could see Midorima. 

“See, Noa? Shin-chan oji-san is really, really sorry. Do you think you could forgive him?” Takao asked. 

Noa hesitantly peeked at Midorima over Takao’s shoulders. 

“…I’m sorry…” Midorima muttered. “I really didn’t mean to say that…”

“You’re not mad?” the boy asked. 

“No I’m not,” Midorima replied. 

“Really?”

Midorima nodded his head.

“Really, really?” the boy asked again. 

“Yes, I’m really sorry, and I’m not mad at you,” Midorima said. At that, a bright smile emerged on the boy’s face as he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

“I’m so glad, I thought Shintarou oji-san was really mad at me,” Noa said. Michiko, Midorima, and Takao simultaneously let out a relieved sigh.

\--

Now that everyone had calmed down and Noa and Midorima had made amends, Midorima was still perplexed by the situation and listened carefully to Michiko’s explanation. However, he was still unable to accept it as truth. 

“How is it even possible you are our child?” Midorima asked. “It’s biologically impossible.”

“Weren’t you listening, Shin-chan? She just said that in the future using some futuristic device, she was born,” Takao replied, tired of this conversation going in endless circles.

“Two males can’t procreate, you idiot!” he shouted. 

“Well, maybe in the future they can!” Takao rebutted. Midorima scowled and let out a frustrated huff as he crossed his arms. 

“Anyways, even if this so called “futuristic device” did work, there still is no proof that you’re actually our child. No matter how much you look like us, there’s no substantial proof that—

“You two are in a relationship,” she said. Midorima and Takao’s cheeks reddened and they quickly covered her mouth with their hands as the two of them looked at her in shock.

“Not so loudly,” Takao whispered. 

“How did you know that?” Midorima asked solemnly. 

“You told me in the future when you guys started dating. It began on August 20, 2014 at 7:33 pm on a rainy evening after basketball practice when Takao asked if you wanted to go out to get ice cream and you replied, “Of course, I’d like to go out with you!” and then,” she covered Noa’s ears. “Once you guys confessed to each other, you went to the locker room and then I believe you said you guys started to kiss and then one thing led to another and then—

“Seven year olds shouldn’t talk about these kind of things!” Takao whisper-shouted as he once again covered the girl’s mouth. 

“You said you wanted proof,” the girl said, her voice slightly muffled. 

“Okay, I believe you! Just be quiet!” Midorima yelled and massaged his forehead. A large blush erupted on his face and he couldn’t believe that his future self would reveal such embarrassing details about his high school life. 

“Mff yowwew wonwern, Faffer waf dwun ff hith aff.” 

“What did you say?” Takao asked and pried Midorima’s hand off of her lips.

“If you were wondering, Father was “drunk off his ass” when he told me, or at least, that’s what you said, Father,” she said turning to Takao. “As you were carrying him out of the doorway and into the bedroom.” 

“Anyways,” Midorima said, trying his best to try to keep his anger in. “We should find a place to keep the kids tonight. Takao, your house is obviously a no.” 

“Yeah, my parents would ask a lot of questions, and my sister would too…But what about yours, won’t your mom mind?”

“She’s on a business trip right now. Reina* said she’d be staying at the dorms over the holidays as well, so we should be alright.”

With that issue settled, a load was taken of the two teen’s minds. However, they were still concerned about taking care of these two kids and more importantly, they were unsure of how to break the news to Akashi without sounding completely insane.

“Hey, Shin-chan, how are you going to tell Akashi what happened?” Takao asked as he looked at the other.

“I doubt he’ll take the news well,” Midorima replied. “Besides, he’s all the way in Kyoto right now and I doubt he’ll come all the way down here based on the illogical possibility that his kid from the future is here.”

“Then what should we do? I don’t mind taking care of them both, but Akashi should know about this, shouldn’t he?”

“If you guys are worried about meeting up with Akashi, you don’t need to,” Michiko said as she looked up at the two teens.

“Why?”

“He’ll be here soon.”

“What?!”

Akashi suddenly opened the door to Shuutoku’s gymnasium and for the second time that day, the Shuutoku’s members were frozen in shock. All eyes were on the redhead as he strode straight across the basketball court with bewildered members of the teams stepping left and right to get out of his way. Takao quickly noticed that Akashi’s eyes were different than the ones he saw at the match against Seirin last week. His left eye had reverted to its yellowish hue which, Takao then deduced, that they were dealing with the “other” Akashi. That was going to make things much more difficult than they already were. 

It was also evident that the red-head was in no mood to talk either. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes looked as if they could bore a hole in a man, and his mouth was drawn in a straight line. A strange and creepy aura seemed to envelope the man as he approached the two teens in the corner of the room. Takao noticed that Michiko and Noa looked rather on edge, the younger seemed to be frozen in place; his terrified eyes followed Akashi’s every movement. He stopped right in front of Midorima and addressed him in a cold tone of voice. 

“Hello, Shintarou. I will speak with you. Privately,” he said glancing at the two children and Takao. “It’s nice to see you again, Kazunari Takao.”

“Y-you too,” Takao stuttered. He noticed Akashi’s eyes trailing towards the two small figures next to him.

“And who might these two be, relatives of yours?” Akashi asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Ah…” Takao started, his eyes darting about wildly and a sheepish smile upon his face. “You could say that.” 

Akashi gave him a strange look before looking down upon the kids in a condescending manner and circling around the two, carefully observing them. 

“What…interesting features they have. I’m sure they take after their parents.”

“Hahaha. Yeah. Anyways…speaking of parents, what would you perhaps, say if, y’know, one of them happened to yours, just…theoretically speaking.”

Akashi was at first puzzled by Takao’s statement, but seconds later a small smile emerged on his face before he started to chuckle. He then threw his head back and laughed with such intensity that Takao, Midorima, the two kids, and a good portion of the basketball team stared at him with apprehensive expressions on their faces. He then stood straight once again and brought a hand up to wipe a tear that was falling down his face. Once his laughter subsided, he spoke once more.

“Oh, you are a riot, Kazunari. It is impossible that these children are mine. They look nothing like me to begin with and this one,” he said pointing to Noa who jumped in surprise, “seems to have a face only a mother could love.”

Akashi started walking again and started to chuckle once more. 

“My children…how utterly impossible…Come now, Shintarou. I have something I wish to speak to you about.” He motioned for Midorima to follow him.

Takao watched helplessly as Akashi and Midorima proceeded to walk out of the gym to continue their own private conversation. He could not help but feel rather sorry for the young, brown-haired boy as he stared down at his own two feet, with his face downcast and his eyes heavy with hurt. Michiko wrapped her arms around the boy and held him tight. 

“He didn’t mean it, Noa. You know how he gets. He’s really sorry. I know he is,” was the last thing Takao heard Michiko murmur into Noa’s ear before his mind was enveloped with rage. He couldn’t understand how he have said such a thing to his own kid; even though he didn’t know Nao was his kid, how could he say that to any kid in general? Takao gently placed his hand on the boy’s head and clenched his other into a tight fist. Although he might have been the almighty and fearful Akashi, he was determined to show the emperor his proper place: a garbage can, for the piece of trash he truly was.

\--

Midorima walked, rather hurriedly out of the gym and was unable to immediately react to Akashi’s words to the boy. Although he knew of the other’s sadistic side and rather crude way of talking, he was surprised that he said such things. As they rounded the corner of the gym, he was about to at least try to reprimand Akashi for talking that way. As he opened his mouth to speak, Akashi grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved Midorima against the concrete wall; a rather impressive feat for the shorter boy. Midorima winced as his head made contact with the hard surface and let out a grunt of pain. He looked down to see Akashi fuming at him. 

“What have you done, Shintarou? Do you think this is funny? Huh?! Answer me,” he commanded. His breaths came out in sharp, angry puffs and his eyes had a crazed look about them. 

“I—

“What have you done? What have you said? How much does Kazunari know? Tell me!” Akashi demanded. With every question he asked, he pushed Midorima further into the wall. 

“He knows nothing of the project or me and my father’s research. It’s strictly been kept between our families! No one else knows.”

“Shut up! You’re lying!” he exclaimed and roughly slammed Midorima’s head against the wall. Akashi leaned in closer to Shintarou’s ear and whispered softly. 

“My own son, huh? Did you make him yourself, because I certainly didn’t.”

“Akashi, we couldn’t possibly—

“However did you do it? Did you jerk me off while I was asleep? Hmm? Collect my seed for your own little experiments, did you? Did you enjoy it? Did you like it? I didn’t know you swung that way. Well, actually, I did! …I still do in fact. Although, I’m pretty sure your father still doesn’t know.”

“Akashi…”

“What would your father think if he saw you with Kazunari? Your father…has he been talking to my father?! I bet my father put you up to this! Did my father put you up to this? He did, didn’t he?!”

“Akashi, I assure you, your father didn’t do anything. Please calm down.”

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” 

“Akashi, please calm down.” 

“YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I’M GOING HOME!”

And just like that, Akashi let go of Midorima’s shirt and stormed towards the entrance of the school. Midorima watched him go with an extremely worried expression on his face. 

\--

When Midorima walked back into the gym, he found his teammates starting to put away the equipment while Takao and the others were huddled in a corner of the gym. The captain had decided that he had enough interruptions for the day and quickly called an end to practice. Midorima made his way towards Takao, who perked up immediately when he saw him.

“Hey guys look, Shin-chan’s back!” The kids looked up as Midorima approached and he felt slightly embarrassed. “Maybe if we ask really nicely, he’ll buy us ice cream on the way!” Takao said.

“Hey!”

“Can we Father? Please?”

“Please, Shintarou oji-sama?” 

“Fine, I will. Let’s just go home for now…” Midorima said, quickly giving in. The two kids cheered in excitement and they both ran out together, singing about the ice cream they were about to eat. Takao smiled and chuckled to himself. 

“I didn’t expect you to give in that easily.”

“You’re buying me red bean soup later on,” Midorima coolly replied as he started to head towards the locker room. Takao grinned and followed him.

“Of course,” he said as clasped Midorima’s hand in his own. 

\--

A ten minute walk, three ice creams, a can of red bean soup, and a quick stop at the shopping complex near Midorima’s house later, the two teens and kids found themselves at the door of Midorima’s house. While dinner was being reheated—leftovers from the Chinese place a few blocks away and a couple of frozen pizzas unearthed from the back of the freezer—the kids took this opportunity to play and Midorima and Takao were left alone in the kitchen. 

Takao swished his the contents of his cup back and forth as he tried to strike up a conversation with Midorima. Finding himself unable to work up the nerve or guts to do so, he heaved a small sigh and leaned back on the kitchen counter. He eyed Midorima who had an apron tied around his waist and was stirring chow mein in a large wok with chopsticks. 

“Y’know,” Takao started. “I think you’d look a lot better with just the apron on, Shin-chan.”

The comment came as a shock to the green-haired man and he fumbled with his chopsticks in midair before dropping them on the ground. Glaring at Takao, he picked them up, angrily flung them into the sink, and opened a drawer to grab a new pair. 

“Can you learn to be quiet for once?” he muttered as he turned around to hide his rosy cheeks. 

“I didn’t know you learned how to cook, Shin-chan! Aren’t you really bad?” 

“Apparently, you can’t,” he sighed. “I can reheat things at least. I’m not that useless in the kitchen, you idiot.” 

“Uh-huh. Okay, but you might want to take it off the fire soon, it smells burnt,” Takao said, holding out a plate for Midorima. He snatched it out of his hands and rather grumpily poured the noodles onto the dish. 

“Well, what do you want?” Midorima asked. 

“What?”

“You heard me,” he said as he set the plate down to turn towards Takao. “Whenever you start babbling on about things, you always have something you want to say or ask, so get on with it. What is it?” 

Takao was rather embarrassed that Midorima so quickly spotted one of his old habits and cleared his throat. “Well, I was wondering what happened with Akashi and all that. Is everything alright?”

Midorima looked as if he was pondering something before speaking. “Yes, everything’s fine. He just had something to talk to me about.” 

“Ah, I see. So, did you tell him about Noa?”

“He,” Midorima paused. “He…wasn’t in the mood for talking when he saw me.”

“So what did he end up “talking” to you about then?”

“Nothing much.” Midorima stopped talking and Takao took that as his cue to shut up as well. Silently, he started to set the table while Midorima retrieved the pizzas from the oven. As he was doing so, Midorima noticed his phone ringing. He looked at the number on the screen and put on a perplexed face before picking up and leaving the room. 

“Akashi, is there something you wanted?” Midorima asked.

“Ah, Midorima. I’m glad you picked up,” Akashi said from the other end of the line. Midorima noticed that his voice was significantly calmer than their first meeting. “Listen, I was wondering if it would be okay to meet you sometime tomorrow. I was planning on meeting you today, but I guess somehow the time got away from me.” 

“Ah...okay. Well, then when would be a good time?” Midorima asked in an unsteady voice. He had hoped Akashi wouldn’t be noticed, but a disheartened sigh from the receiver told him otherwise. 

“Just as I feared. I met you today, haven’t I?”

“Yes, you have,” Midorima replied sympathetically. 

“I knew it,” Akashi hissed. Midorima then heard a long, drawn-out groan from the other side. “I knew it!” Midorima heard a loud bang, as if someone or something was slammed really hard. “I thought it was odd when I suddenly found myself in the family’s Tokyo residence. I didn’t say anything weird to you, I hope.” 

“No, you didn’t,” Midorima lied for the sake of the other’s pride. 

“Ahh, that’s good.” There was a pause on the line before Akashi spoke again. “Listen, I’m really sorry for whatever may have happened today. I might have said some strange things, and I apologize—

“Apology accepted, Akashi. I know it can’t be helped…and don’t forget to take your medication. It’ll help.” A chuckle from the other side tickled Midorima’s ear.

“Yes, doctor. Anyways, I’ll properly talk with you sometime this week. But until then, I’ll let you know if anything new happens.” 

“I appreciate it, Akashi. Goodbye.” With that Midorima closed his phone shut and hung up. Massaging his temples, he joined the others at the dinner table to eat the slightly overcooked meal he had prepared. As he ate his food, he contemplated the day’s events. They had a lot on their plate and perhaps, have bitten off more than they could chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reina=Midorima's little sister he supposedly has.
> 
> Aghhhh. I was planning on releasing this sooner, but idk it didn't seem right at first...I think I make the kids too...adultish. Maybe. No, but some of them are definitely mature and as we will soon find out, all of them are really childish on the inside (they're kids after all.) I'm just going with the assumption that usually for some people, when you first meeting someone, you're always more shy and reserved, perhaps moreso than you usually are, so once the kids settle in, we'll see their playful side in a couple of chapters. I'm really worried about having just huge blocks of dialogue, so I'm trying to split it up, hopefully its working and is not just a bunch of extra, boring fillers. I write things in the same way a lot, so I hope you guys don't mind the repetition if my sentences and stuff just sound really really boring and just yucky. 
> 
> AoKise and Murahimu's story will be released in the next chapter so please look forward to that and I promise, the plot is moving at a slow and steady pace, but fear not, we will eventually see some action! 
> 
> Again, thank you guys so much for reading and sticking along with the story and I hope you guys are enjoying the story. This is my most successful story in my history of writing and I'm so honored, like you guys know what I mean, I'm really really just so thankful that you guys are reading it and liking it and anyways, thank you and I promise I will update more frequently! Good luck to all of you who have or are going to start school soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise meets his kid from the future and Aomine has a surprising reaction to it.

“10 laps around the yard, let’s go!” Kasamatsu shouted and led the basketball team outside. It was a relatively normal day at Kaijou High, practice was just beginning and the team started their usual warm-up routine. Kise quickly jogged to the front to catch up with his favorite senior. 

“Se-Senpai!” he huffed as he drew closer to Kasamatsu.

“What do you want, Kise?” the captain asked, already growing tired of the annoying freshman at his side. What he wouldn't give just to have the blond shut up and stop bothering him. Outrunning the fool was an idea that obviously didn’t work; it seemed that his legs ran as fast as his mouth did. 

“We-well I was thinking. Maybe th-this time, we could—we could do a thing after practice together.”

“Why in the world would I want to do that,” the captain deadpanned. 

“Eh? You’re so mean to me, senpai! I just wanted to spend some time with you before you leave for break!” 

“No way.”

“Kasamatcchi~” Kise whined before receiving a swift slap to his head. 

“I told you not to call me that!” the captain yelled in his face.

Before Kise could retaliate with another whine, a loud clap of thunder stopped all of the members in their tracks. Although the sky was a bright blue with not a single cloud in the sky, the loud cracks continued to sporadically reverberate in the area. An extremely loud crack sounded directly above their heads, causing them to quickly snap their heads skyward. Frightened screams could be heard from a small figure that had suddenly appeared and was quickly falling towards the earth.

“Look out!” it cried, but the warning fell deaf on Kise’s ears from the mere shock of it all. He quickly found himself flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him and a small boy lying on his, what he now thought to be, broken ribs. As he began to sit up straight, Kise could see the boy’s fluffy, blond hair and long bangs that he brushed out of his face. He caught Kise by surprise as he suddenly brought his face nose to nose with Kise’s. With his deep, blue eyes, he peered into Kise’s own. A bright smile flashed upon his face. 

“It’s Dad…It’s Dad!” he suddenly yelled in excitement and proceeded to bounce up-and-down on the teenager’s stomach. “I found you! I found you!” he said in a singsong voice. 

“D-D-Dad?” Kise struggled to say as the boy kept bouncing. He swung one of his legs over and jumped off of Kise, patting down the front of his coat that was obviously a size or two bigger than him. 

“Yup! That’s right!” he said. “My name is Hiro, Hiro Aomine-Kise! Nice to meetcha!” 

“Aomine…” Kise struggled to say as he stood up. “Does that mean—

“Yup! Aomine, Daiki is my father and your husband!” 

The team members stood wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Kise wore a similar expression as his limbs trembled and his knees buckled beneath the severity of the situation, causing him to tumble backwards onto the ground. His eyes were blank the just by looking at his face, one could tell that he immediately regretted his existence. 

“Dad!” Hiro cried out as Kise started to slowly lose contact with the reality. “Hey, are you okay?!” 

“Relax kid, he’s fine. Probably,” Kasamatsu said as he put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Just trying to comprehend what’s going on in that small head of his.” With tearful eyes, Hiro hopefully looked up at the captain. 

“Are you sure, Kasamatcchi?” he asked. Kasamatsu scowled and his eyebrows furrowed at the use of his name.

“The two of you really are alike, huh?” he muttered through his teeth as he tried to calm his temper. “Yeah, don’t worry. He’s just shocked is all.”

“Oh, I see,” Hiro said and got up. He glanced up at Kasamatsu with his eyes narrowed and his forefinger and thumb resting on his chin.

“W-what?” Kasamatsu asked, feeling somewhat nervous as he was scrutinized by the small boy.

“No, it’s just…you haven’t changed a bit, Kasamatcchi. You look as old as you do in the future.”

“You brat, Kise really is your father, isn’t he? Didn’t that idiot ever teach you any manners?” the captain raged as he pinched the boy’s cheeks with both of his hands.

“Oww, ith hurrs, Kasamasshhi!”

“Don’t call me by that!” he said and let go of the boy.

“But Dad says I can!” At that, Kasamatsu rounded on Kise. 

“Hey get up already and teach your kid how to respect his elders!” he yelled and swung a strong kick at the freshman’s side. After rolling a couple feet away, Kise arose with a groan.

“Who would respect someone who kicks at their underclassmen!” he argued. He let out a deep sigh as he tried to calm himself. “Anyways, how did you even get here, Hiro? Are you really sure you’re my son?”

After explaining in full detail about how he got here and the purpose of his trip, Kise and the other team members could only stand dumbstruck with their jaws flapping wordlessly in response. 

“Kise, I think you’re going to skip practice today,” Kasamatsu finally said.

“I think I will, senpai.”

\-----

Kise changed out of his practice clothes and back into his school uniform before heading out. He and Hiro had got on the next subway heading for Tokyo and were quietly passing the time in the train. They were both lucky enough to have gotten seats on the far end of the row which left Kise sitting next to two chattering schoolgirls and Hiro on the very end. The young boy looked out the window with awe as he watched the scenery fly by. 

“Is this your first time on a subway, Hiro?” he asked, trying to strike up a conversation. The young boy turned to Kise and nodded excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s my first time! I’ve never seen anything go this fast before.” 

“Ah, I see. No wonder, you look so excited,” he said and that was the end of that. Their conversations never lasted more than a couple of sentences as Hiro was more interested in looking at the outside world. This gave Kise a chance to examine the boy closely. His eyes were bright with wonder as he swayed from side-to-side and absentmindedly hummed. Like all boys his age, he was extremely curious and seemed to have a lot of questions, but no time to ask them. As he would start to ask a question, Kise would struggle to blurt out an answer only for the boy to quickly move on to his next train of thought and start the barrage of questions all over again. On one hand, Kise was rather intrigued by the young boy and wanted to laugh at his silly antics and expressions that appeared on his face, but on the other, he wanted to run through the doors at the next stop and rid himself of the burden that had literally fallen into his lap. 

He was only a first year high school student; he didn’t know how to take care of kids. He could barely take care of himself and he certainly didn’t know how he was going to fix this problem. Although he did admit that the Generation of Miracles were much closer than they had been before, it seemed almost impossible that they could all work together to solve this problem. He wasn’t even sure if he could entirely believe the boy’s story and tried to keep convincing himself that he was just in some twisted dream. But no matter how many times he pinched himself, the fact still remained that he had a son and his father was Aomine. As much as he didn’t want to confront him, Kise didn’t see what more he could do or what other options he had. And so, with great reluctance, Kise ushered Hiro out of the train when they arrived at Tokyo station.

With his vague memory of the station from previous trips organized by his agent for certain modeling jobs or by Momoi for a spontaneous shopping spree, he navigated his way out of the maze of people and onto the busy streets of Tokyo. They chased down a taxi and a few minutes later, found themselves at the entrance of Touou High School. Gulping down his anxieties as he firmly grasped Hiro’s hand, he walked onto the school grounds in search of his former teammate. With some stroke of luck, he saw Aomine and Momoi arguing behind the school’s gymnasium. Momoi was lecturing Aomine; something about just because it’s the last day of school, he can’t skip practice and the like. Kise wasn’t sure of whether or not he should call out to him or just walk away and deal with this problem later. His decision was made for him by Hiro when the boy slipped out of his grasp and ran towards Aomine. 

“Dad!” he called out as he drew closer to Aomine. The tall teenager turned around to see Hiro stop right in front of him, only to quickly turn around and hightail it back to Kise’s side. Embarrassed, he clutched Kise’s pant leg and hid his face.

“Dad? Kise?” Aomine murmured as his eyes flickered between Kise, Hiro, and Kise again, trying to make some sense of the situation. “What’s going on, Kise?”

Kise let out a nervous laugh.

\-----

“Well, and er…that’s pretty much what happened. So that’s why,” Kise paused and suddenly grabbed onto Aomine’s shoulders and looked into his eyes, with tears in his own. “Aominecchi you gotta help me! I tried to call Kurokocchi earlier, but didn’t answer! Nobody else answered! I don’t know what to do now!” 

There was a long pause that followed Kise’s cries. 

“Well that’s your problem, isn’t it?” he muttered.

“Eh?” Kise said hesitantly. He carefully withdrew his arms. Just looking at Aomine’s expression on his face made cold shivers ran down his spine and for some reason, a strong twinge of pain plunged from his chest to the pit of his stomach. “Aominecchi?” 

“Don’t fuck around with me, Kise. I’ve had enough of this crap, I’m leaving,” he announced before shoving Kise’s arms off of him. He turned around and calmly walked out of the schoolyard. “Don’t bother me with this kind of stuff again.”

“Aomine-kun! Don’t say that in front of a kid! Quit being such an ass and get back here!” Momoi yelled. Her cries fell on deaf ears as Aomine waved off her complaints, rounded a corner, and disappeared from their sight. “God, he thinks he can do whatever he likes,” she sighed. “I’m sorry, Hiro-kun. He really didn’t mean it.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hiro said with a faraway look in his eyes. “Dad, doesn’t like it when he’s surprised, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Momoi replied. “Give him a while to think it over and calm down. Even if he’s not there, I always will be here to help you out. So don’t even hesitate to ask me for advice or anything, okay?” 

“Thank you, Momocchi,” Hiro said softly with a faint smile on his face. He tugged on Kise’s pant leg. “Could we go home now, Dad?”

Kise nodded his head.

\----

After saying their goodbyes to Momoi, the two of them got on the train feeling rather sorry for themselves. It was still too early for the adults to get off of work a bit after the high school rush to get back home, so Kise and Hiro were left in the large car by themselves. Kise let out a huge sigh as he slowly slouched in his seat. He leaned his head against the hard backing of the chair and stared into the distance. As he listened to the click-clack, click-clack of the train wheels, he grew more and more nervous of what was to come. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly.

Now he really wasn’t sure of what he should do. 

Momoi offered her help, but since she lived so far away, there wasn’t really much she could do. Now that he thought about it, if Aomine had agreed to help him, it would probably be the same. Although, Aomine could’ve moved in with Kise, just for the break or whenever this thing would blow over and the two of them could work this out together. Hiro would have two parents and hopefully a little bit of normalcy to return to after such a long day. He wouldn’t be alone in this whole ordeal.

If Aomine had offered to help him. 

Blinking slowly, Kise tried to calm his nerves and remind himself that he wasn’t the one feeling horrible. He turned his head slowly to see how Hiro was doing. When they had first settled on the train, Hiro settled down two seats away from Kise near the edge of the row for reasons Kise did not know. The boy was looking out the window once again, but his showed neither the excitement nor enthusiasm he had on the way here. Rather than looking at the outside view, he seemed to be blankly staring out into space. His eyes were dull and his lips curved downwards in a deep frown. At times, he would screw up his face in concentration at times and then furiously shake his head. As the train cars clattered on the tracks, the car suddenly jolted and jerked Hiro's body to the side, causing him to hit the metal railings with a loud bang.

Kise instantly shot up.

“Hey Hiro, are you alright?!” he asked with great concern.

Hiro nodded his head a couple times, bringing his hands up to cradle his head.

“Are you sure?”

Three more nods.

Although Kise couldn’t see his face, from the shaking of his shoulders and the trembling of his little body, he could tell that Hiro was definitely crying. He scooted closer to Hiro and gingerly rubbed the place where he hit his head. 

“Does it hurt?”

Five more furious nods and a large sniffle. 

Kise sat there rather awkwardly rubbing Hiro’s back as the boy continued to silently cry. 

“Are you okay, Hiro?” 

The boy shook his head.

“What’s wrong?” 

Hiro murmured something unintelligible.

“What did you say?” Kise asked, leaning his ear closer to the boy’s mouth.

“It hurts,” he whimpered. “It hurts, it hurts!” he repeated in a loud voice as his sobs increased in volume.

Hiro slowly turned himself around and wrapped his arms around Kise’s neck, letting his head rest comfortably on Kise’s shoulder. His sobs had turned into wails and Kise desperately tried to calm the boy down. 

“There, there,” he tried. He patted the boy’s back and made shushing sounds. “It’s gonna be alright.” 

“Dad,” he whined and let out a few sniffles and lifted himself up to look at Kise in the face. “I’m not a baby.” 

Kise was slightly taken aback before he chuckled softly at the boy’s words. 

“If you’re not a baby, then what are you?” he asked.

“I’m,” the boy paused and thought for a moment. “I’m not a baby. I’m a man.” 

“Then, don’t cry, okay? Men don’t cry so easily.”

“Dad was crying earlier too,” Hiro pouted. 

“Hey!” Kise said and playfully grabbed the boy around his middle. He brought his legs up and wrapped them around the boy so he couldn’t move to then shook him from side to side, causing Hiro to giggle. “That doesn’t count. Okay? So, Hiro is a…”

“Man…” he said softly.

“And then, Dad is a…”

“Dad is…Dad is a baby,” he giggled. 

“Wrooong~” Kise said and shook the boy from side-to-side again. “Let’s try that again. Hiro is a…”

“Maaaaannn!!” he shouted.

“That’s right! And Dad is a—

“Dad is still a baby!” he laughed. His peals of laughter turned into loud shrieks when Kise started tickling him. In this happy manner, the two of them rode home; their unpleasant memories buried by the time they spent together. 

\----

After dinner at a restaurant of Hiro’s choosing—it was a difficult tie-breaker between Maji Burger and Panda Really-Fast, with Maji Burger’s win—they headed off to Kise’s apartment. Not only was this apartment somewhat close to his school, but it was also near the modeling agency he worked at. As Kise was walking towards his place, he noticed a large backpack stuffed to its fullest with whatever was inside there. He gently jostled Hiro who was sleeping on his back to show him what he found.

“Hiro, look. There’s something on the doorstep.” Kise said. 

“Wha?” Hiro said as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. Kise let the boy down and unzipped the backpack. Inside there was an extra change of clothes, a toothbrush, kid’s toothpaste, and other essentials that Hiro would need for the night. On top of the supplies was a small, handwritten note that had a messily scrawled, “Use this,” on it. Kise smiled and took the bag inside and got Hiro ready for bed.

Because Hiro was too scared to sleep by himself, they both slept on Kise’s bed. After a short goodnight and a flick of the lights, the two settled down to sleep.

“Hey, Hiro. What are we like in the future? Do we usually do this kind of stuff together?” Kise asked.

“Well,” he started in a quiet voice. “You’re a model and you’re still really cool looking and Dad’s a professional basketball player. And the two of you are really cool! I stay over at Tora—I mean—Kurokochii’s place when you two are busy, but you always make time for me and come home. Sometimes we all eat dinner together as a family and I really like it. We’ll talk about how our days been and then…and then…”

Hiro paused for a second before snuggling closer to his father’s side. 

“And then, like this, we all fall asleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha. Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. Wow. College is a whole different thing and I'm still trying to get used to it, so please be patient with me~  
> What the heck. This sounded a lot better in my head. Urk i hate everything right now. I'm so sorry Aomine seems really rough and unreasonable now, but he has his reasons, I promise you and this will get resolved in the nextish chapter.   
> Also everyone is deaf and didn't hear the thunder crackles, but that's how they came here, don't question my logic  
> Next, we're gonna see how MuraHimu reacts to their child's sudden arrival and perhaps find out the message that Kise was too sleepy to read...next time! Please look forward to it!  
> (Also, just read through my previous chapters and noticed a crud load of mistakes and I want to fix those, so please ignore any updates that you might see in the next 24 hours or so. Thank you guys so much for reading this and continuing to follow my story! I really appreciate it! I can't even begin to tell you guys how much I love you! Keep studying and sleep a lot! Btw, okay gonna give you guys my tumblr, it's happy-to-be-here and I guess I'll start posting updates on here? Am i supposed to? Do i create a separate blog for this? Oh well, anyways yeah, hope you guys are liking this story so far! I really appreciate all the kudos, comments, bookmarks, and everything guys, just thank you so much!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet MuraHimu's child and fluff happens

“So, Himuro, do you know that kid or what? He’s been here for a while.”

Himuro and Yosen’s coach looked over at the small child who was sitting on the bleachers in the gym. The kid’s sudden appearance and reason they stayed was just as ambiguous as their gender. The child had soft, black hair gracefully swept to the side with long layers that went slightly past his chin. His long eyelashes fluttered whenever he blinked and deep, purple eyes would occasionally stare at Himuro as the team practiced. Whenever Himuro met the child’s eyes, the child would quickly turn away and continue concentrating on some sort of handheld device.

“I’m not too sure I’ve ever met him before, Coach,” Himuro responded as he wiped his forehead with a towel that was hanging around his neck. Himuro noticed the child glance his way and met eyes with the stranger before quickly looking away once again. His coach sighed.

“Since he keeps looking at you, do you think you could talk to him at least? Or at least see why he’s here?” 

Himuro reluctantly followed his coach’s request and approached the kid.

“Hello,” Himuro said as he approached the small child. Now that he got a better look at him, the child was in fact a very attractive boy. 

“Hello,” he said casually without looking up from his game.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“My name…” he said pensively, still focusing on his device. “My name…is Yuki.” 

“What are you doing here Yuki? Are you lost?” 

“Can’t you tell?” Yuki paused his game and looked up at Himuro. “I’m waiting for you and Papa to finish practice.”

Himuro’s face froze for a second before he shook himself out of his state of shock. 

“I’m sorry,” he started and pretended he didn’t hear what the boy said. “Did you say that your Dad is here? Where is he?”

Yuki held up a hand and pointed at Himuro as he kept pushing buttons with the other. Himuro slowly lifted his finger up and pointed at himself in confusion.

“Me?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah. You and Papa.”

“Who…who is Papa?” Himuro asked in a shaky voice. The boy paused his game once more and stared at the ceiling for a long time. He closed his eyes and screwed up his face in concentration only for it to deflate in defeat a few seconds later. 

“I don’t remember Papa’s name,” he sighed and opened an eye to look at Himuro. “It’s too long.” The teenager was about to respond when all of a sudden, a large pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a heavy weight flung itself onto his shoulders.

“Whatcha doing, Muro-chin?” Murasakibara asked in that lazy drawl of his, completely ignoring his captain’s orders to come back to practice. After Himuro regained his balance, he was about to answer Murasakibara’s question when he was interrupted once again.

“Ah. It’s Papa,” he said as he said, pointing at Murasakibara. 

“Huh? What’s up with your eye?” Murasakibara asked in confusion. Leaning forward on Himuro, he forced the other teenager down so he could poke Yuki’s cheek with his pointer finger. “Did you hurt it or something?”

“No, I just closed it,” Yuki said as he opened his other eye. 

“Then why did you close it in the first place?” Murasakibara asked as he propped up his arms on Himuro’s back and supported his chin with his fists. 

“Because I could.” 

“But that doesn’t make any sense.”

“I was doing it ‘cause I was thinking.” 

“Oh…I see.”

“Um,” Himuro said and started to slowly stand up straight. Murasakibara allowed Himuro to do so, but still kept his arms draped over his shoulders with his chin tucked snuggly in Himuro’s hair. “I’m still a little confused, Yuki.”

“Yuki was closing his eyes because he was thinking, Muro-chin,” Murasakibara said with a confused look on his face and a tilt of his head. “Didn’t you hear him?”

“No, I didn’t mean that, Atsushi,” Himuro sighed. “What I meant was, why are Atsushi and I your parents?”

“Really, we’re parents?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, apparently.”

“But, that can’t be possible. We used protection last time—

“That’s not the point!” Himuro shouted, his cheeks flushed bright red. He shoved the purple giant off of his shoulders, only to have him reattach himself just as quickly.

“Well,” Yuki interjected. “After you and dad started dating and went to college you guys got a job and wanted a kid and then I was born.”

“What?” Himuro exclaimed in a daze. 

“You should ask Tora if you have any questions,” the boy said and returned to his game, getting tired of the conversation. 

“…Who?”

“Kuroko and Kagami’s kid.”

“Ta-Taiga’s? Taiga has a kid too?” 

“Mmm, yeah. Kids,” Yuki said. 

“Kids…” Himuro trailed off. A blow of the coach’s whistle caught Yuki’s attention. He slowly stood up and grabbed Himuro’s hand. 

“Practice is over now, let’s go home,” he said. 

“Oh…Okay,” Himuro said and let Yuki drag him out of the gym with Murasakibara still on Himuro’s back, waddling behind him. 

 

When Himuro finally came to his senses, he found himself bundled rather haphazardly in his winter clothes on a park bench next to Murasakibara. The taller of the two was lazily munching on potato chips he seemed to have bought from the convenience store across the way while Yuki was sipping from a steaming cup of hot chocolate. Himuro looked down to find a package of his favorite sweets sitting on his lap. He quizzically picked it up before looking up at Murasakibara.

“Atsushi?” he said to get Murasakibara’s attention. The other turned to Himuro with half a potato chip sticking out of his mouth. “What’s this?”

“Itth por you,” he said as he munched on the remainder of his chip before swallowing it with an audible gulp. “I started walking home, but I forgot where to go. I tried to ask you where it was but,”—he put another chip in his mouth—“Muro-chin didn’t tell me where to go. So, I just stopped here.”

“Well, you’re very close,” Himuro sighed as Murasakibara nonchalantly munched on his chips. It would only take a few minutes to go home and there was a family restaurant nearby that he and Murasakibara visted a couple of times. “Since we’re here, did you want to play in the park, Yuki?”

The boy shook his head. 

“Not really, it’s too cold,” he said as he took another sip of his drink. 

“He’s right, Muro-chin. It’s too cold.” With the same look of annoyance on their faces, Murasakibara and Yuki fished around in their respective bag of snacks and munched their disapproval in perfect synchronization. They turned their heads towards Himuro,

“Let’s hurry up and go home,” the two of them groaned at the same time. 

Himuro chuckled. He didn’t find it all hard to believe that he and Murasakibara were together in the future, however, he did find it strange that they agreed to have a child. He did suppose that the two of them in the future had more time to think about things like this; perhaps Murasakibara had a change of heart. Nonetheless, he was happy to see his supposed son from the future, but he wished the two of them were able to get along better than they were.

Suddenly, a mischievous thought popped into his mind. 

“Okay, we will. But,” Himuro started. The two of them looked at Himuro quizzically as he started to gather snow in his right hand. “Before that, let’s have some fun~”

Before Murasakibara could respond, a ball of snow landed smack in the middle of his face. As he wiped the fluff out of his eyes, he saw Himuro giggling and looking quite pleased with himself, which irked the irate teen. An angry Murasakibara threw a handful of snow at Himuro, but missed and ended up with another face full of snow and a burst of laughter from his senior. He rubbed off the rest of the powdery flakes with a sweep of his wrist and a frown on his face. Growling, he finally tackled Himuro onto the ground and landed with a small ‘thump’ as the snow cushioned their fall. The two rolled around on the cold ground before Murasakibara pinned Himuro’s arms at his side; Murasakibara’s eyebrows were still furrowed and Himuro’s chuckles were slowly dwindling to a stop.

“I win,” Murasakibara pouted before planting a well-earned kiss on Himuro’s lips. Himuro giggled and reciprocated his actions gladly. The two were about to play their game again when Yuki called out to them from the bench. Game in hand, he wrinkled his nose at the two’s display of affection.

“You two are gross,” said Yuki. 

With a shared look and a smirk on Himuro’s face, Himuro sat up, grabbed Yuki’s arm, and flung him onto his chest. Yuki landed chest with a pained ‘oomph’ and sat up with a grumpy look on his face.

“I gotcha,” Himuro smiled. A few seconds later, with a loud ‘whump’, he found himself with a mouth full of snow.

“No, I got you!” Yuki pouted. Himuro spluttered as he spit the snow out of his mouth and groaned as Yuki flumped onto Himuro’s chest, clung onto his shirt tightly, and buried his face in Himuro’s chest.

“It’s my win,” Yuki said in a muffled voice. Murasakibara raised an eyebrow at the kid’s actions and patted his head gently. 

“Good job, kid,” he said. Yuki pleasantly hummed in response.

Himuro grinned. Small flakes of snow started to gently drift down from darkened sky above and danced above the trio’s heads. The three of them lay there in each other’s company. They all felt slightly more comfortable with each other as they reveled in the silence that fell between them and cherished it dearly. Murasakibara scooted closer to Himuro and gripped his hand tightly. 

“Aren’t you cold, Muro-chin?” he asked. Himuro was cold—freezing in fact—but he didn’t mind. Even though his hands were nearly frozen and his back wet from the snow, Himuro never wanted to leave. He was absolutely sure that there could be no greater happiness than this. 

 

However, as happiness started to shift dangerously towards hypothermia, the three eventually left the park, ordered food to go, smuggled Yuki into their dorms, and ended up sitting in front of their shared television set. Leftover boxes from their takeout were strewn across the table in front of them were left for tomorrow. Yuki, who had passed out long ago, was carefully carried to Himuro’s bed. 

After sending text after text, Himuro grew tired of waiting for Kagami’s response and booked a hotel near Kagami’s apartment with the intention of straightening this whole matter out. After settling the matter of housing, Himuro and Murasakibara finally settled down for the evening and lay together on Murasakibara’s bed. Usually the two would quietly lie together and make the odd comment about the show they were watching until they fell asleep. However, Murasakibara was rather pensive this evening which was a rare thing for Himuro to see. 

“What’s wrong, Atsushi?” Himuro asked as he shut off the TV to roll over and face Murasakibara.

“Y’know, Muro-chin,” Murasakibara started as he snuggled closer to Himuro. “I think I wouldn’t mind having a kid in the future.”

Himuro chuckled and pecked Murasakibara on his lips. 

“I’m glad you think so too.”

As the two started to drift off, Himuro was startled by a shrill ‘ping’ from his phone.   
“Oh my god, if that’s Kagami I’m going to kill him,” Himuro said as he reluctantly got up to look at his phone. He was confused to see an unknown number pop up on his screen with the words: “Meet at Asokono Mall with about a week’s worth of clothes prepared. You will not be coming back home,” contained in that small window of text. 

“What is it, Muro-chin?” Murasakibara asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

“I’m not too sure who, but someone sent me a text—

This time, a shrill ‘ping,’ from Murasakibara’s phone sounded. After checking his phone, the two discovered the sender was none other than the Akashi Seijuurou himself.

“What does that mean?” Himuro asked. 

“I’m not too sure,” Murasakibara replied with a worried look on his face. “But since it’s Aka-chin, we’d better listen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the late update! I wanted to get this out in November, but it looks like I didn't quite make it. BUUUUTTTT there will be more frequent and more plot developing chapters to come this month and next since school's almost out!! Be prepared for drama and fluff and maybe the sexy doing the do stuff if I decide to add it as either an extra side thing or just change the rating of my story. 
> 
> Anyways, thank all of you soo much for reading this fic and following it and I honestly can't believe these numbers thank all of you soooooo much for your support! I can't describe how much it means to me and how much it motivates me to write more and do my schoolwork and do everything I possibly can to make really good chapters and just to make you guys happy~
> 
> So a really big thank you to all of you and I promise to update soon!  
> And yaaaaayyyy for Season 3!!! I can hardly wait!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Thank you for reading this fanfic and for sticking around~
> 
> Edit: I made mistakes and am trying to fix them I am so sorry

Kuroko, Kagami, and Furihata pulled their luggage behind them as they and their kids made their way into Asokono Mall. After a few minutes of searching, they finally found the other members of the GoM near the center of the complex in front of a large fountain. Yuki, with his hair spiked in some places and frizzed in others, sat on a bench next to Murasakibara who sported a similar hairdo and the same apathetic attitude regarding their looks. Himuro, on the other hand, was flitting back and forth between their heads. He gently fluffed Yuki’s naturally soft locks and arranged them neatly into a more presentable manner and then proceeded to rake his fingers through Murasakibara’s hair, all the while berating the purple-haired man for turning off their alarm and not waking him up. Murasakibara offered an indifferent “sorry” as an apology and yowled in pain as Himuro tightened his ponytail. Yuki huffed as he drowned out his parent’s banter with his game.

Midorima sat next to the boy with his phone in hand, who also seemed to have gotten a late start this morning as he was nervously scrolling for today’s lucky item with the intent on purchasing it. Takao ignored Midorima’s chant of “teacup, teacup, teacup,” as he and Michiko listened with rapt attention to Noa’s retelling of the movie they saw last night, complete with sound effects and hand-motions. 

Aomine couldn’t have been less excited to be here. He sat on the floor with his arms crossed and a large scowl on his face. Kise had an equally grumpy look and stood next to him with his hands shoved in his pockets, grumbling about the loss of his cellphone. Momoi grinned and told the two to cheer up as she clenched the hood of Aomine’s hoodie tight in her fist and tucked Kise’s phone away safe in her purse. Hiro looked rather bored as he awkwardly stood next to Momoi and drew circles on the floor with the tip of his foot. 

“We’re heeeere!” Kazuki announced as they drew closer to the group. Hiro’s head snapped up and he immediately shot forward from Momoi’s side.

“Hikacchi, Kazuchii, Toracchi, Naocchi!” Hiro yelled as he waved both arms about. Kazuki started to run and smiled as he waved back enthusiastically. 

“You’re here! You’re here!” he giggled when they met in the middle. They held each other’s hands and giggled as the two of them jumped up and down.

“I found you, I found you, I found you!” they sang excitedly. Hikari whooped as she squeezed herself between the two and joined in the circle, dancing and singing along with all her might. 

“Why don’t you go with them too…um…Nao?” Furihata asked the little girl next to him only to find that she had already disappeared. The minute Nao spotted her brother she made a beeline for him with a relieved smile on her face.

“Noa!” she shouted and tackled the smaller boy in a large hug and into the arms of Takao. It was only by his quick reflexes that he was able to catch the two of them before they fell into the fountain. Nao squeezed her brother tightly and planted a kiss on both of his chubby cheeks. 

“Oh thank goodness you’re okay!”

“Onee-san!” Noa whimpered starting to get teary-eyed again. “I’m so glad you’re here! I missed you and Papa and Dad and I didn’t know where to go and then I found Michiko onee-sama, but…but…”

“It’s okay now, because Papa is here!” Nao said and wiped away the tears on her brother’s face with the sleeve of her furisode. She whipped her head around. “Papa! Hurry up and come over here!” she shouted.

“Right, err, I’m coming, N-Nao,” Furihata said with a blush on his face. It seemed that he wasn’t used to being called by that name.

Kuroko saw the corners of Kagami’s lips lift slightly as Furihata lifted Noa in his arms and awkwardly consoled the sobbing child who clung to his neck for dear life. Kuroko could not help but snicker at the man’s soft heart. Kagami’s blushed and glared at Kuroko. 

“W-what?” he mumbled.

“I didn’t know that Kagami-kun was affected by such things,” Kuroko replied with a small smile on his face. 

“Shut up,” he said and held a fist up to his mouth to cover the embarrassment spreading across his cheeks. “I mean, it’s normal to be affected by this stuff isn’t it?” He motioned to the three kids who were still spinning and jumping in circles, sure to be dizzy by the time they were finished. 

“I suppose so,” Kuroko mused. “It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“I have this unpleasant feeling in my stomach when I see a younger version of myself and Kise being so friendly with each other,” he said as he wrinkled his nose.

“I heard that! Why are you so mean, Kurokocchi?!” Kise yelled in the distance.

“Other than that, I think that it’s very sweet to see everyone reunited.” Kagami nodded in agreement.

Although Kuroko said everyone was reunited, there was one person who seemed left out of the celebration. He glanced around Kagami’s large figure to his left to check on Tora. The boy was as silent as always with his hands stuffed in the front pouch of his jacket and face clear of any emotion. 

“Tora-kun, do you want to join the others?” Kuroko asked. The boy shook his head. 

“No, I’m okay,” he said. As he walked, Kuroko noticed that Tora clung closely to his father’s side, their arms a mere centimeter apart. He never once reached out his arm or took his hand out of his pockets to cross that short distance between them. Instead, he stared at his shoes and glanced at Kagami’s hand every once in a while as it swung back and forth. He looked at it wistfully as if he wanted Kagami’s hand to reach out and hold his, because he too shy initiate. Kuroko chuckled inwardly. The two of them were more alike than he thought. 

As they passed the twirling kids, Tora lightly grasped Hikari and Kazuki by their forearms and ushered them towards the group. Hikari and Kazuki complained as their game was cut short while Hiro held onto Hikari’s hand and gleefully let himself be dragged along. 

When Kuroko and Kagami set their belongings near the others’ large pile of luggage and settled down, it was only then that they realized the absence of a certain red-haired teenager who suggested they meet there in the first place.

“Where is Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked no one in particular. 

“Who knows?” Kagami sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. “That red bastard is probably playing a joke on all of us.”

“Why, I would do no such thing, Taiga,” Akashi said with a smile. Kagami jumped with a shrill yelp and turned around to find Akashi grinning at him as his yellow and red eyes bore into his skull. 

“Now that we’ve all gathered here, I’d like to take care of some business,” Akashi said. He unzipped a small bag that was slung over his shoulder and rested on his hip. He reached inside and pulled out four thick envelopes and tossed one to each pair of teenagers; except for Aomine and Kise as Momoi snatched the package out of the air before it could land in either one of their hands.

“What’s this, Akashi?” Midorima asked. Takao plucked the envelope from Midorima’s hands and ripped it open. Inside were dozens of 10,000 yen bills bound by a thick rubber band.

“Holy shit…” Takao muttered.

“With this, I’m sure you will be able to purchase any necessities the children will require for the foreseeable future. Please put it towards the children’s use and not for any personal luxuries, Atsushi,” he said with a pointed look at the purple-headed teenager. “And nothing your lecherous mind can think up, Daiki.”

“It’s not like I have much of a choice,” Aomine said as he jabbed his thumb upwards to point at Momoi. The girl fondly smiled at Hiro as she fanned herself with the envelope.

“We’ll buy lots of cool stuff today! Okay, Hiro-kun?”

“Yeah!” he exclaimed excitedly.

“My servants will take care of all the luggage. They will be putting them in the limo until we are done with our shopping spree today,” Akashi said as uniformed men and women took away their baggage.

“You brought a limo?” Midorima asked. 

“Limos,” Akashi said holding up 5 fingers. Kuroko and the others could only imagine how out of place those limos looked in the parking lot of this quaint mall. 

“Well, now that everything’s settled,” Akashi said as he latched his fingers tightly around Furihata’s wrist. “Furihata and I will be taking our leave. Goodbye.” Without another word, the other teenagers watched as Furihata was forcefully dragged towards the mall’s exit and eventually disappeared into the crowd of shoppers. Dumbstruck, the teens stood there in shock when they were surprised by a loud yelp. Kise let out a loud, continuous streak of “ows” as Momoi’s fingers clamped down on his and Aomine’s ears and roughly dragged the two of them away from the group.

“Um, Momoi-san?” Kuroko said.

“Sorry, Tetsu-kun. But you’ll have to excuse us,” she apologized with a smile. “These two have a lot of stuff to talk about. Come on, Hiro!” She turned her head towards the boy. “Let’s go get a snack!”

“Mmkay!” he said and followed after the trio. 

As Kise and Aomine’s complaints and cries of pain faded into the distance, the rest of the teens stood there, unsure of what to do. Although their parents were confused, the kids had a pretty good idea of how to put that money to good use. 

“Tetsuya oji-sama, take us to the toy store, please!” Nao asked as she clasped her hands together. “Please! I want to get a new dolly for my collection!”

“Father, father, I’d like to get some skirts and pants and a new coat, please,” Michiko said to Midorima and Takao with a bright gleam in her eyes. 

“Game store?” Yuki suggested to Himuro, who was rather hesitant to say yes.

“Oh, oh, and the merry-go-round! Let’s ride the merry-go-round!” Hikari cried out.

“Merry-go-round?” Yuki repeated and looked up from his game with a gleam in his eye. 

“The merry-go-round! There’s one! I saw it!” Hikari said.

“Okay, well, hold on a minute…” Kagami started to say, but it was too late. Hikari grabbed Yuki’s hand and took off.

“Last one there’s a rotten egg!” she shouted. 

“Wait don’t—

Kagami’s cry fell on deaf ears as Kazuki and Nao ran behind them with a very reluctant Noa in tow. Although most of the teenagers were panicked, Michiko and Tora seemed very calm about the whole ordeal. 

“You two seem very…okay…with this,” Takao remarked.

Both of them let out a huge sigh, Tora’s a bit louder and longer than Michiko’s.

“It happens all the time,” Tora and Michiko deadpanned and headed towards the carousel. The rest of the teenagers followed suit. 

\----------

After a taxi drive to a nearby hotel, owned by Akashi family no less, Furihata found himself sitting across the red-haired man in one of the fancier restaurants in the area. With both shoulders hunched and head hiding behind an opened menu, Furihata desperately tried to calm himself down. The light chatter from other diners and clank of silverware only heightened his nerves and the gentle piano music in the background only reminded him of his improper attire and his general out-of-placeness. Thankfully, the restaurant’s dimmed lights somewhat hid his flushed face.

Still, Furihata couldn’t help but be nervous and anxiously squirmed in his seat. He wasn’t too sure what he was supposed to expect when Akashi pulled him aside, but he surely didn’t expect this to happen. He didn’t know what the redhead wanted with him, but whatever it was, it didn’t seem to be a good thing. Curious, he peeked behind the flimsy piece of paper to glance at his partner. Akashi was calmly sitting in his seat with one of his elbows fixed on the table and his chin resting on his knuckles. His red and yellow heterochromatic eyes met with Furihata’s, causing the latter to quickly hide behind his menu again. 

“Is something wrong, Furihata?” he asked with a condescending smile. 

“N-n-no, no. Everything’s just fine,” Furihata stammered. 

“Good,” Akashi smirked and in one fell blow, slammed the menu onto the table and out of Furihata’s hands. His fierce gaze met Furihata’s. “Let’s get right down to business, shall we?”

“Business?” Furihata repeated, somewhat confused and altogether frightened. 

“Yes, business.” Akashi paused. He folded his hands and leaned forwards slightly. “I’m sure you know of the merger our two families are trying to accomplish. You are aware, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I—

“Good. I want to make it clear that our family will continue to fund the research the Furihata Hospital is undertaking as well as the work of any other participating members. We will expect part ownership of the product name as well as a 75% share of all product sales made in the indefinite future.”

“Yes, of course. Our family is, uh, very grateful for your continued support,” Furihata said in a shaky voice. He took in a deep breath and attempted to talk in a more steady tone. “Shigeru Midorima is still in charge of most of the research, but no further progress has been made as of yesterday.”

“So I’ve heard. However, judging by today’s events, I’d say that Shintarou’s father’s work seems to be very successful in the future. He has allowed humans to transcend the very limits of human reproduction by granting two males with the ability to procreate,” Akashi paused for a moment and a fierce blush spread across Furihata’s face.

“Fascinating, isn’t it?” he mused. 

“Well, ah, yes, I suppose so,” Furihata replied, still red in the face. With a low chuckle, Akashi’s steel, cold eyes met Furihata’s and drained all color from his face.

“I want to make it very clear,” Akashi growled in a harsh tone of voice. “That I have no interest in this particular part of the merger and have no intention on bringing those two into being anytime soon, nor should you. All interactions are solely for business and the satisfaction of the contract. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Y-yes,” Furihata replied. “We will continue with our research and keep you updated with any progress we make.” 

Akashi smiled.

“Good, I’m glad to hear.”

Their conversation ended abruptly, but it left a large amount of questions racing in Furihata’s mind and quite frankly, a slight amount of bitterness. Furihata knew he wasn’t very smart, but he hated to be talked down to, especially by Akashi. With his tongue coated in anger and irritation and his brain not clearly thinking his actions through, he opened his mouth to speak his mind.

“Akashi-kun!” Furihata said rather loudly. Akashi looked both taken aback and amused at the same time. 

“Yes, Furihata?” Akashi replied. 

“You know, Shigeru-san’s findings are actually quite amazing. He found a way to create twins as well. Fascinating, isn’t it?” he imitated. 

“Twins?” Akashi repeated.

“Yes, twins. The little boy with the brown hair and the girl with red hair. They’re ours.”

“Hmph…interesting indeed,” Akashi said with a distinct lack of interest in his voice.

“Akashi-kun,” he fumed, angry at the fact Akashi didn’t seem to give two shits about him, their situation, or their kids. “If you aren’t interested in this part of the contract, then is there a reason why you wanted us to meet? Here? In this place?” 

“I wouldn’t have met with such an important business partner in any other establishment. And I only want the best for you, Furihata. For you see, I have no interest in our personal relationship. However,” Akashi grinned. “It seems that “I” am still very interested in you, Furihata. And this makes me very interested indeed. I’m even more interested to see where this will take the two of you. That is the reason why I’m doing all of this, Furihata-kun~”

\-------

Aomine and Kise sat across each other in a nearby café Momoi dragged them to and refused to look, let alone, talk to the other. Hiro sat next to Kise, seemingly oblivious to the current situation as he absentmindedly kicked his legs back and forth and looked around expectantly. His eyes perked as he saw Momoi pushing her way through the crowd, struggling as she juggled several drinks in her hands. When she finally arrived at their table, she dumped all three drinks on the table. Aomine quickly snatched his and grouchily sipped at it. 

“You could at least say, ‘Thank you, Satsuki for buying me a drink because I’m too lazy to get off of my ass and get one myself,’” she said as she readjusted her jacket. 

“Thank you, Aunty Satsuki,” Hiro said as he leaned forward and grab his smoothie.

“You’re very welcome, Hiro,” she said with smile and pecked his cheek. “But that wasn’t meant for you.” He smile faded into a frown as she turned to the two teenagers. “It was meant for your fathers. They could learn a thing, or two…or ten from you,” she said with a pointed glare at Aomine. He gave her an annoyed huff in return. 

Momoi pushed an iced coffee down in front of Kise, but the blond immediately pushed back.

“I said I didn’t want it,” Kise murmured. Momoi groaned.

“Kise. You literally get this every time we go out. It’s a caramel latte, Italian roast, with two packets of sugar stirred in.”

Kise crossed his arms and refused to look at her.

“Fine, fine. I’ll drink it then,” she said through her teeth and pulled it back in front of her. A strained silence fell between the four of them with the occasional slurp coming from Hiro’s mouth. 

“C’mon you guys,” Momoi pleaded. “Talk.”

Kise and Aomine glanced at the other and quickly looked away as soon as they met eyes. Momoi combed her fingers through her hair and sighed. 

“Okay, okay,” she grumbled as she stood up. “Hiro and I will take a short walk, go look at some clothes, do some shopping, and by the time we come back I want you guys to figure out 

“Okay!” Hiro said and jumped out of his chair and grabbed Momoi’s hand.

“Please…” Momoi begged with a disheartened look on her face. When she got no answer or words of promise from the two, she sullenly turned around and left the café with Hiro. 

Silence fell between the two and stretched on for what seemed like an eternity. Kise watched disinterestedly as Aomine examined the bottom of his shoe, flicking off bits of dirt that were still stuck to its edges. Kise looked down too and groaned inwardly. He didn’t know why Momoi would bring them to this spot and isolate them like this—well, actually he did know. He just wished she didn’t. Then again, he supposed if it was that obvious their relationship was going to shit, perhaps they shouldn’t be together at all. 

A sudden flash of cold on his cheek startled Kise and he let out a yelp. As he rubbed his cheek, Kise glared at Aomine who was holding his drink in front of Kise’s face. 

“Take a sip,” he commanded. 

“I don’t wanna.”

“It’s not good, y’know. You’ll get heatstroke…and stuff.”

“…And stuff?” 

“Just take a sip and so we can talk and get this over with.”

Grudgingly, Kise took a sip of Aomine’s drink and scrunched up his face as a strange blend of vegetables and fruit hit his taste buds. Why in the world would Aominecchi order such a strange and foul drink was beyond him. 

“Okay,” he said as he smacked his lips in disgust. “Now can we talk?” 

“We are talking, stupid.”

“Ugh, just—just what did you want to say?” Kise asked, his voice low with annoyance. 

“Nothing really,” Aomine said as he leaned back in his chair with his hood draped over his eyes and hands tucked in his pockets. Kise clicked his tongue in irritation. He and Hiro were dragged from his home by an overzealous Momoi who forced them into her car with a grouchy Aomine and drove them all the way to this godforsaken mall where the chairs were harder than stone—he couldn’t even feel his ass anymore—and where Aomine decides to be a total dick. Great. This day was going so great. He was already in a bad mood and didn’t want to deal with such a delicate situation as this that required patience and at least some kind of communication between the two of them. Just as he was ready to leave this stupid café and march right up to Momoi and demand his phone back, Aomine’s voice stopped him. 

“Kise.” Aomine said in a low, guttural voice. “You’re the one who said you didn’t want anything serious. No strings attached, no relationship, just sex—

“Yes. Yes, I did,” Kise said, abruptly cutting Aomine off. 

There was another lull in the conversation. The hustle and bustle of the crowd faded into the background and neither of them bothered to fill the empty space with words. The only sound Kise could hear was the steady thump of his heart beating and blood pounding in his ears.  
A decision had to be made. Kise knew that, was he really willing to leave the safety of their comfort zone they created and wander into this forbidden territory? Relationships and breakups had pros and cons. Good things and bad things. Happiness and hurt. Which one was the right decision?

He didn’t know. 

He wasn’t sure what Aomine wanted. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted. All he knew was that things couldn’t continue in this way. Hiro’s arrival was bittersweet in the sense that it meant they would be together someday happily married, but when? His mind was jumbled. His heart beat faster in his chest, echoing ominously in his head. He couldn’t think straight. He had no idea what to say.

“Kise,” Aomine said. Kise’s heart nearly stopped when he heard Aomine call his name. He snapped his head up to look at the hooded man. 

Please.

“This is becoming a pain in the ass,” he murmured. 

No.

“Let’s…”

Please don’t, Aominecchi. 

“Let’s just end this already.”

Oh…

Kise saw how easily the words rolled out on his tongue. Surely, if these words were so easy to say then this must be the right decision to make. The easiest path to take, the one with no worries or complications. This must be right. 

“…That’s fine with me,” he said.

There was another pause in the conversation.

“…’Kay then. Problem solved.”

“Right…problem solved,” Kise echoed emptily. 

Aomine stood up, his chair making a harsh screech as it scraped against the floor; his hood still covering the majority of his face. 

“Since we’re done, I’m gonna go find Momoi,” he said as he turned to leave. 

“Wait!” Kise exclaimed as he stood up quickly. Immediately feeling embarrassed by his actions, he slowly sat down and lowered his head. “I’ll go with you—to find her. It’ll be faster.”

Aomine paused and shook his head, his back facing Kise. 

“It’s okay. I’ll go by myself. Stay here and call me when she gets back.” He motioned to the drink on the table with a nod of his head. “Bring that with you when we meet everyone later. It better be empty.” 

Aomine left the café without another word. 

Kise sat back down in his seat as he watched Aomine’s tall figure disappear into the sea of shoppers. He sat there in shock, unable to process what just happened and could not help but replay Aomine’s words over and over in his head. 

“…that’s fine with me,” Kise whispered in a half-hearted attempt to mimic Aomine’s voice. He felt his heart plummet into the very depths of his stomach and send cold, unpleasant shivers throughout his body. He called that relief. He called it the end to all of their problems. 

Kise took another sip of Aomine’s drink before recoiling as he made another face. It was still as bitter and sour as it was before. Nothing had changed. Kise lowered his lips. 

He drank it all. 

\--------

Momoi and Hiro entered the café a while after Aomine left with their arms full of shopping bags and Hiro donning a new set of stylish clothes. 

“Dad, Dad! Look at all the cool stuff we bought!” Hiro said as he put down several packages on the table and scrambled into the chair next to Kise. He started to pull various objects out of the bags to show them to Kise. “I’ve got new clothes, some toys, and a backpack too! Isn’t it cool?”

“It’s very cool, Hiro,” Kise said with a faint smile as he continued to stare at the empty drink in his hands.

“Where’s Dai-chan?” Momoi asked after she unloaded the shopping bags onto the table. Kise shrugged his shoulders, still not looking at her.

“I dunno. He told me to call him once you got here. But don’t worry, we worked things out.” 

Momoi hummed suspiciously. She reached into her pocket and tossed Kise his cellphone, which he caught just before it hit the table.

“Hey! Be careful with that!” he shouted.

“Stay here with Hiro, I’m going to go look for him,” she said and took off. 

With that, Kise and Hiro were alone in the café and Hiro’s tongue shot off at an incredible speed. 

“Dad I found this really cool sweater and look at it! It’s nice, right?” he said as he rifled through the different packages. “I can’t wait to show it to Dad! We can all play with the new toys together! I bet Dad would love to play with them, right Dad?”

Hiro paused. 

“Dad? Why are you crying?”

“I’m—I’m not crying, Hiro,” Kise said as he wiped his tears away with the palm of his hand.

“Are you hurt? Do you have a hurt?” Hiro asked as he worriedly inspected his father’s face. The young boy’s eyes were filled with fear. 

“Dad. Please, don’t be sad.” he whimpered. He cupped Kise’s head with his hands and coaxed Kise to look into his dark, blue eyes. 

They were sincere and comforting and oh so painfully familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get happier I promise, this isn't the end~ I tried my best to up my writing game and not just have dialogue. imma fix those earlier chapters like later, later. But anyways sorry about the late update, I was in a funk recently, but im all done with it now and can make more chapters yayyy!!! :D thank you guys again for reading this story and I hope you are enjoying it! Look forward to the next episode, I'll focus more on Midotaka, Murahimu, and Kagakuro and their adventures to come~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god ahahah

Tora, Michiko, and Takao led the mismatched group through the crowded area in the direction they hoped was right. Takao seemed to be very nonchalant about this whole situation, but had a tight grip on Michiko’s hand, which the she didn’t seem to mind at all. He would’ve gladly held his boyfriend’s hand, but Midorima was too busy anxiously muttering to himself and stuck close to Takao’s side instead. Murasakibara and Himuro walked together holding each other’s hands. Himuro’s expression seemed slightly more nervous than Murasakibara’s, but both were strengthened by each other’s presence, allowing them to calmly make their way towards their destination. Kagami, on the other hand, was a bundle of broken nerves as he and Kuroko brought up the rear of the odd crowd.

“Is there something wrong, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked. Kagami’s shoulders jumped in surprise. “Are you worried about the kids?”

“Kuroko, I’ve had these kids for a day. One day!” he said emphasizing his last words. “And I’ve lost them already. Does this make me a shitty parent?” His voice ended on a tender note.

Although the situation clearly did not call for it, Kuroko felt a bubbly warmth rise from his stomach and smiled softly as it trickled through his veins. “No, of course not Kagami-kun. There are some things that even parents can’t prevent.”

“Right…That’s right.”

“Although, I think it would be best if we kept this information from Furihata-kun and Akashi-kun.”

“Yeah. Agreed.” Kagami said as a shiver ran down his spine.  

“Oh, found them!” Takao exclaimed as he pointed ahead of the group. All feelings of worry and anxiousness disappeared from Kuroko’s chest as the kids came into view. Just as Takao opened his mouth to call out to the kids, Kagami took off.

“Hikari!!!” Kagami bellowed as he stomped his way towards the children with pointed eyebrows and a fierce frown on his face.

“Ah, Dad, you’re here!” Hikari took her foot out of the she made dent in the horse’s side and ran up to Kagami. She held her hand out expectantly. “I want some money to ride the merry-go-round…please?” she added as an afterthought and batted her eyelashes.

“No! You can’t have any money and you can’t ride the merry-go-round!” he said exasperatedly.

“Why not?! Mooommm!” Hikari whined and turned to Kuroko with a sad pout on her face. “Pwweaseeeee can I rwide the horwsies?”

“No, Hikari. Your Da—ahem—Kagami-kun is right,” Kuroko said firmly if not a bit flustered. Hikari groaned and flung herself at Kuroko, wrapping her arms around his legs.

“But Moooommm! It’s not fair!!”

“It’s fair, Hikari!” Tora said stepping forward from the group with an angry frown on his face. Hikari visibly shrank back. “You shouldn’t have run away from the group. No more buts.” Hikari frowned and buried her face in Kuroko’s thigh.

“…I just wanted us to have fun,” She mumbled in a wavering voice.

“What did you say?”

“Yes, Tora-nii.”

Kagami groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Why do you listen to him and not me?” Kagami bemoaned.

“Cause I like Tora better than you, stuuuupid!” she yelled back and buried her head in her little niche once again. Kagami massaged his temples with his hands and stomped away from the situation to cool his head.

“Hikari?” Kazuki asked with a concerned tilt of his head.

“I’m not crying, go away!” she shouted. Following his sister’s wishes, Kazuki trotted over to Tora.

“What’s wrong with Hikari, Tora? Is she in trouble?!”

“You’re in trouble too, Kazuki,” Tora in a defeated tone. “You shouldn’t run off like that.”

“But, I was just following big sister.”

“Well.” Tora paused and sent a glowering glare at Hikari. “Big sister doesn’t always know best.”

Kazuki nodded. Through the material of his pants, Kuroko’s felt the tips of Hikari’s fingers dig into his skin and tighten painfully as she hiccupped softly. Kuroko gently combed his fingers through her hair, knowing she had learned her lesson.

Meanwhile, Murasakibara plopped down on one side of Yuki as Himuro gently lowered himself onto the other.

“Yuki…” Himuro started. He tried to phrase his reprimand as best as he could. Gentle enough so that Yuki would not get mad at him and Murasakibara, yet strict enough to encourage the boy to not do that again. Although, _technically_ it wasn’t Yuki’s fault he got dragged away, so would he excuse the boy for that? Then again, the boy was older and taller than the girls and didn’t do anything to stop himself either…

“Don’t go off again without getting our permission first, okay?” Murasakibara said.

“Yes,” Himuro said as Murasakibara took the words right out of his mouth. “Please don’t do that again. We were worried sick.” Murasakibara nodded in agreement, nonchalantly munching on a bag of chips.

“Yes, Dad,” Yuki replied and hit the pause button on his game to look at both parents. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“Good~” Murasakibara said. He extended his bag of chips to Yuki, who gladly took a handful.

~~~~~

“You two…” Michiko sighed, looking at Noa and Nao with equally disappointment.

“I’m sorry, Michiko onee-sama,” Noa said immediately with a shameful bow of his head. Michiko smiled endearingly.

“It’s alright, Noa,” she said and turned to Nao with an expectant expression on her face.

 “I know, I know, Michiko. But Hikari started it,” Nao mumbled.

“It doesn’t matter who started it, you should’ve stayed and listened to Uncle Taiga, right?”

“…yes. I apologize, Michiko onee-sama.”

“Look at our daughter, Shin-chan. So responsible, at such a young age. She really does take after you.” Takao said as he mock wiped a tear from his eyes and then giggled as he gently pinched Midorima’s cheeks to try and shake away the sour look on Midorima’s face.

“Stop it, Takao…”

“Then stop wooking so gwumpy,” Takao said and grinned in triumph as a reluctant smirk emerged on Midorima’s face. Satisfied, he looped his arm around Midorima’s and breathed a sigh of relief.

 

* * *

After everyone had settled down and Kagami’s face returned to its normal shade, the group finally decided to go shopping for the kid’s clothes.

Takao and Midorima were the first to split away from the group with Michiko and Nao in tow. Midorima looped his fingers around Takao’s hand and held it tightly in his. Although he was comforted by Midorima’s presence, Takao still couldn’t help but feel an odd sensation in his chest as he gazed ahead at Michiko. At first, he was certain that it would just take some getting used to, but the word “daughter” felt so foreign on his tongue. 

This was not only thought that brought Takao discomfort. The subtle cup of the hand shoppers would close around their mouths to whisper into their companion’s ear. The unmistakable shake of their shoulders in a stifled giggle, or sometimes not stifled at all. He saw every snicker and felt each sharp glare they were given and cursed his wandering eyes.

“Sorry, Shin-chan” Takao whispered. His eyes forcefully glued to the ground, a heavy pain growing in his chest. “My hand’s really sweaty, can you let go for a sec?”

The teenager’s grip did not loosen. Midorima kept staring straight ahead, as if he didn’t hear Takao’s words at all.

“Shin-chan, didn’t you hear me?” Takao said in an uncertain voice. He loosened his grip on Midorima’s hand and tried to gently slide out of his grasp. He was genuinely surprised when Midorima tightened his grip in response.

“Your hands are freezing, you imbecile,” Midorima said bluntly. “Do you not know the difference between hot and cold?” Takao couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Midorima’s stubbornness.

“This is a little weird, isn’t it? Two guys. Walking around with kids. Holding hands?” Takao said holding their hands up and shaking it for emphasis. Midorima paid him no mind.

 “I suppose it’s a bit early for us to have kids.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

Midorima said nothing but kept looking straight ahead holding Takao’s hand tightly in his. Takao reluctantly said nothing and followed Midorima’s line of sight. Michiko and Nao stood in front of them, with enthusiasm bubbling in their voices. They were far away in their own, separate dimension; a world entirely of their own. As if nothing mattered but the two of them.

“It’s…unlike you to worry,” Midorima said in a low voice.

“…You’re right Shin-chan,” Takao said. He snuggled up against the teen’s shoulders to Midorima’s embarrassment and exhaled contently. “You always are.”

“Of course I am.”

Takao giggled.

“I loooove you, Shin-chan.”

“Yeah…” he mumbled.

When they finally arrived at a children’s department store, Takao and the kids did most of the shopping as Midorima’s arms, shoulders, head, and any other free appendages were used as their personal clothing rack. Every so often, Michiko would visit the ever-growing mountain of clothes and twirl around in winter peacoats and capes, asking the frustrated pair of glasses in the pile how he liked this one. After receiving a vague nod, her eyes would sparkle and with a flick of her wrist, another layer was added to Midorima’s burden.

Later, the girls changed into their outfits of choice and bagged and bought the rest of their items so Midorima could breathe once again. They sat down on a nearby bench and kept a close eye on the girls as they spun around in their newly-purchased goods and rummaged through their bags to admire more of their things. Takao readjusted his arm to loop around Midorima’s in a tight embrace, relishing the moment they had together.

 

* * *

 

Himuro decided to go shopping with Kagami and Kuroko to make their trip easier and to prevent another misadventure from happening. Despite Himuro’s careful watch, his two children somehow managed to sneak away from the group and he was more upset than shocked when Kuroko pointed out their absence. He expected something like this to happen. Himuro muttered to himself as he whipped out his phone and pounded his screen until Murasakibara’s number popped up. He crossed his arms as he waited for him to pick up.

“Hey Muro-chin,” Murasakibara said in a nonchalant manner.

“Atsushi. Where did you go?!” Himuro asked in devilishly sweet voice. To Kuroko’s confusion, Kagami recoiled slightly, having heard this tone before.

“…the candy store…” was Murasakibara’s hesitant reply, having heard this voice far too many times as well. Hearing the apologetic pout on his lips and the roundness of his puffed up cheeks, Himuro chuckled and softened his tone.

“Well, come back here for now. We can go there _after_ we get Yuki’s clothes.”

“Don’t wanna…”

“Atsushi, please—

“I ran out of snacks.”

“Atsushi…” he groaned, the teen now trying his patience. “You can’t buy anything, anyways. I have the money.”

“…No, you don’t,” Murasakibara said after a long pause.

“What?” He patted his right pocket and growled into the receiver when he realized he had been duped. “ATSUSHI!”

“Hi dad,” Yuki said into the speaker.

“Oh! Yuki.” Himuro cleared his throat. “Please put your father back on the phone.”

“He won’t come back on. Dad always does this when he’s scared of you,” Yuki said matter-of-factly as Murasakibara’s cry of “No I’m not!” could be heard.

“Anyways, meet us at the store, we’ll see you later, bye bye,” Yuki said and shut the phone off with a click.

“Well, sorry to part with you guys so early, but it looks like I have some children to find. I’ll catch up with you later, Taiga, Kuroko,” he said nodding to each of the teens.

“Bye Uncle!” Kazuki shouted. Himuro turned around and fondly waved goodbye before turning around and letting exhaustion slap him in the face. Finding them was no problem; Himuro knew exactly which shop Murasakibara was talking about, clearly remembering the mischievous gleam in the other’s eye as they passed by the storefront earlier in the day. No, what he was worried about was…well, everything else. He played the older brother figure to Taiga for so long and was used to taking care of other his age, but to properly care for a child. Moreover, his own apparent flesh and blood; that knowledge was far beyond his years. So fixated on his thoughts, he would’ve passed by the sitting pair if Yuki had not called out to him.

“Atsushi…” Himuro sighed as he approached them. “Why do you tell your son one thing, but do the other?”

“Yuki wanted candy and I was being responsible and took him to get some.”

“Dad’s lying. I was taken hostage.” Murasakibara clicked his tongue.

“Just set a good example, please,” Himuro pleaded.

“Sorry Muro-chin. From now on,” he said, hugging Himuro from behind and draping his arms over the teen’s shoulders. “I’ll be a good example.”

Yuki jumped onto Himuro, hugging his middle and wrapping his legs tightly around Himuro’s.

“A great example,” he added. Himuro couldn’t help but grin.  


“Alright, but just tell me next time the two of you go off somewhere okay?”

“Okay,” Murasakibara said and nudged his head with his affectionately. Yuki nodded into his stomach.

“Hahaha, alright then. Let’s go,” Himuro said. He stood there for a few seconds, waiting for the two of them to move.

“Are we walking to the store like this?”

“Yes,” they answered in unison.

Somehow managing to drag the two of them to the nearest clothing store, the three of them purchased a couple hoodies and loose jeans along with a massive array of different colored pants, stylish jackets, and other articles of clothing which Murasakibara thought atypical of a normal boy of his age. Yuki seemed to disagree as stars and sparkles lit up in his eyes with every new outfit he tried on.

After much discussion in numerous texts sent back and forth, they made their way towards the fountain they met at earlier in the day which was designated to be their new meetings spot. Taking up an entire bench, the trio sat waiting for everyone else to show up. Yuki leaned back into Himuro’s chest as he popped jellybeans into his mouth, occasionally holding up one for Himuro’s who would gladly accept it. Himuro was lying on Murasakibara’s broad chest, taking in his stubborn lover’s warmth. Words were not necessary for he knew that with every nuzzle of Atsushi’s cheek against his and soft, smooth path his fingers would paint across his arms and through his hair came an unspoken apology; another peck on the check as an offering for forgiveness. Himuro turned Murasakibara’s jaw towards him with a tilt of his hand and reciprocated his action.

In their three-person paradise, they relaxed in front of the fountain in this manner before Hiro jumped into Yuki’s lap as Kise showed up, chatting animatedly with Takao and Midorima as they approached. Hearing Midorima’s complaints of indecency, Murasakibara clicked his tongue in frustration at their intrusion and unwillingly sat up properly on the wooden bench. Himuro followed suit and swiveled the children in his lap and himself around, all the while keeping Murasakibara’s hand tight in his.  

 

* * *

 

Perhaps it was due to the fact that the kids ran off earlier, how easily Murasakibara and Yuki wandered off, stress in his newfound position as a parent, or in a large combination of the three, Kagami kept a firm grip on Hikari’s hand as he marched forward.

“Your hand’s sweaty Dad,” Hikari stated.

“Well I don’t want you getting lost again,” Kagami said gruffly. Hikari said no witty remarks in return and stared at the ground.

“That’s right! We can’t let nobody get lost!” Kazuki exclaimed in a cheery voice. “Hold my hand Noa, so you’ll never get lost.”

“Okay?” the slightly older boy said as the younger boy seized his hand.

“Mama, Mama! Hold my hand! It’d be really bad if you got lost too!” Kazuki said with a bright smile on his face. He held out his hand and urged Kuroko to grab it. Returning the boy’s wide smile with a gentle one of his own, Kuroko reached out to hold his hand, but Tora’s hand nudged his out of the way and gripped onto Kazuki’s first. He was shocked, but Kuroko said nothing, for he still had no idea what thoughts filled the eldest child’s head.

“Don’t be bothersome, Kazuki,” Tora said with his constant, neutral expression on his face.

“Aww, but Onii-chan...”

Tora’s silence seemed to answer Kazuki’s question. Kazuki shrugged his shoulders happily and his interests quickly shifted to chasing the beams of light from reflected signs and lit stores on the floor. Unlike the younger boy, Kuroko was unable to erase the event so easily from his mind. He prided himself on being able to read others and their expressions, but he had no idea what was going on in Tora’s head. However, it seemed evident that Tora did not yet trust him or Kagami, as he was still unwilling to let himself near them.  

“Tora-nii. You’re such a bully,” Hikari said low enough so only Kuroko could hear. Saying nothing, she extended her hand and looked at Kuroko with a shy grin on her face, as if asking the elder for permission. Kuroko happily held her tiny hand in his palm and she clutched it tightly. The middle child, Kuroko mused, whose hot-headed temperament she inherited from her father combined with her youthful immaturity, seemed like the type who would unintentionally intimidate and upset children her own age and end up driving them away. However, this is not because she wanted to do so, Kuroko thought. He glanced at Kagami. Like her father, she had trouble expressing her true feelings and uncertainties, leaving those who were unaware of their pure intentions, confused and frustrated in their wake.

A strange feeling in his chest, Kuroko couldn’t help but curiously look over at the other teen in the group. Kagami had a light pink dusted on the tips of his cheeks with his eyebrows and mouth turned down in an attempt to maintain his serious frown, but Kuroko couldn’t help but notice the way his lips wobbled and turn up for the teensiest of a second before forced down flat. He inwardly chuckled to himself, but it seemed Kagami noticed his silent laughter on Kuroko’s upturned lips and scowled at him as the pink spread further across his cheeks. Sudden movement in their arms distracted the two from their previous thoughts as they simultaneous looked down at the source of this motion. It was Hikari, swaying their arms back and forth in a soft swing as she hummed a gentle tune.

In this peaceful manner, the odd group reached their destination. Tora finally got a coat of his own, and unsurprisingly, Kuroko noticed, had a very “American” style of clothing, opting for loose jeans and a plethora of hoodies. No doubt an influence from Kagami. Coats and fluffy, warm jackets were purchased for Kazuki and Noa along with other essentials. For Hikari, there was a little of everything from polka dots and neons to lace patterns and frills. Being a very opinionated 5 year old, she had a hard time picking out clothes that were just right, leaving Kazuki and Noa sitting off to the side while Kuroko, Kagami, and Tora tried their best to speed up the clothes picking process.

“Now what do we do?” Kazuki asked Noa, clicking the tips of his toes together. He needed another source of adventure to keep himself entertained, lest he face the dreadful feeling that was boredom.

“I dunno,” Noa said.

“This is no time to be sittin’! We need to find more fun and fast! What do you think Noa?” His eyes sparkling with excitement at the very thought of all the places they could explore. Noa was less enthusiastic.

“Uncle Kagami and Kuroko and everyone’s going to be really mad if we run away…again. And I don’t want them to be mad. It’d be better if we stay here…”

“Oh yeah. I forgot about that” After a long pause of multiple “hmmm’s” and “uuumm’s” Kazuki clapped his hands together—no matter how hard he tried, he still couldn’t figure out the trick to snapping them yet.

“The dads won’t get mad at us causeeeeeeee we’re gonna get them something!” he exclaimed. “Dad and Mama have been working really hard and getting us our stuff. Now we’re gonna get them something! They’ll be so happy! Isn’t that a good idea?”

“Um—

“Yeah! Let’s go!” Kazuki pulled on Noa’s hand and ran out of the store. Intent on completing his mission, Kazuki marched into the horde of shoppers and strode past store after store—“What should we get for Mama and Papa?” Kazuki asked. Noa shrugged—with confidence overflowing in his chest. The tall ceiling and towering adults that they passed were undoubtedly intimidating, but he was sure of their mission and were determined to complete it. The two of them did not know where they were going or how long it had been, but Kazuki did not falter. He knew what he set himself out to do and he intended to complete it. All seemed to be going well, until he encountered an unexpected foe.

Kazuki came to a sudden stop in the middle of the walkway and jerked Noa backwards. His eyes sparkled in awe as he pressed his face against the glass windows and gazed at the sight before him. Heaping piles of plastic blocks that begged to be stacked and multicolored trains that sat sadly on wooden tracks, immobile and friendless. Kazuki could not resist the toy’s sad pleas and started towards the open doors, but was stopped as Noa tugged on his hand.

“Kazuki, the mission,” Noa said in an urgent tone. “We need to go.”

“We will, Noa. Right after this!” Kazuki replied and pulled away from the boy.

“Wait Kazuki!” Noa grasped his hand and spun him around.

“What?!” Kazuki sent a sharp glare back at the boy. Noa looked at a loss for words. His mouth tumbled over a stuttered words before it was pressed into a tight line and hidden with a reluctant bow of his head.

“Okay...”

As he uttered that word, Kazuki smiled brightly and flung the two of them into the toy shop. Blissfully ignorant of the situation at hand, the two of them soon forgot about their previous task and were unaware of a pair of fierce eyes watching them from a distance.  

 

* * *

 

After Hikari’s clothes were paid for and bagged, Kagami and Kuroko struggled under the four children’s combined weight in clothing. Exhausted and completely drained, Kagami and Kuroko trudged their way towards the entrance of the mall. His strength sapped by the load of plastic bags on his arms, it had taken Hikari three or four tries before she finally got through to the teenagers.

“DAD! I said, aren’t we forgetting something?” she repeated impatiently.

As Kuroko took another look around the area, he knew that Hikari was right. There was a distinct lack of two very small children. He threw a panicked look at Kagami.

“Where’s Noa-kun and Kazuki-kun?” Kuroko asked. Kagami widened his eyes in shock and slammed an open palm onto his forehead.

“Oh GOD WE LOST THEM AGAIN!! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?”

“We have to search for them. Right away!” Tora said.

“Right!” Hikari shouted and started to dash away, but was stopped as Tora pulled sharply on the edge of her shirt.

“Not you.”

 

* * *

 

“It’s a stranger, Mama said not to talk to strangers,” Kazuki whispered to Noa as a uniformed security guard approached the two of them. The woman loomed over the two boys, her shadow engulfing the two in its path.

“Hello boys, is your mother nearby?” she said in a sickeningly sweet voice with a smile to match.

“Yes.”

“No.”  

Kazuki and Noa responded at the same time, the former giving the other a harsh glare.

“Well I’m going to try and help you find her, okay?” she said and pulled out her walkie talkie. “We got a pair a lost kids, I’m just gonna escort these kids to the break room for now, is anyone there?”

“Did you hear that Noa, she’s gonna take us to the break room!” he exclaimed hoarsely out of the guard’s earshot.

“What’s that mean?”

“Break room. That means…” Kazuki stopped to pause and his eyes filled with fear as he came to his conclusion. “They’re gonna break us!”  


“Oh no!”

“Smash us and make our bones broke into pieces!”

“I don’t wanna be broken,” Noa whimpered, once again on the verge of tears.

“We have to go! Now!” Kazuki said, grabbing his hand starting to run.

“Hey!” the lady said and gripped Noa’s arm before they could get away. Kazuki turned around as Noa cried out in pain and watched as she pulled the walkie talkie up to her mouth. Knowing he had no time to lose, he let out a fierce yell and attacked the lady’s arm.

“Someone hurry up and get over here! Hey, kid, could you please—not—do that!” she yelled.

As much as he whacked and tugged on the lady’s arm, she wouldn’t budge and was still giving orders into her walkie talkie. Kazuki knew backup was coming and the two had to get out of there fast. Seeing no other choice, he firmly held the lady’s arm with his two hands, opened his mouth, and bit down hard as he could. She recoiled in pain and released Noa, who quickly took hold of Kazuki’s hand and ran for dear life. Their tiny legs fueled by fear were no match for the security guard’s as she was quickly gaining on them.

“Let’s go in there!” Noa said and pointed to a nearby shop. They dived in head first past the store front and wove in and out of people’s legs, further and further into the store. Thinking quickly, Noa pushed through the large crowd and pulled the two of them under a clothing rack, completely out of sight and out of the lady’s reach. After the sound of her voice and the furious click-clack of shoes on the ground next to them disappeared, the two of them let out a sigh of relief. Noa poked his head out of the clothing rack and motioned for Kazuki to come forward. The coast was clear.

Having escaped from the scary lady was one thing, but finding their parents was a whole ‘nother problem. They looked left and right, completely examining their surroundings, but no familiar landmarks or signs could be seen. Kazuki didn’t remember the last time he had been away from his parents for so long. His stomach was twisted in knots and his feet hurt and his legs were about to give in. He was starting to lose hope that they would ever find their parents. Overwhelmed with a sudden sadness and realization of their situation, he turned to his friend.

“I’m sorry Noa. It’s all my fault…” Kazuki sniveled and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve. “I want to see Mama and Papa…”

“It’s okay, we’ll find them soon,” Noa said, trying to keep his voice from wavering. As the older one, he knew he had to be strong. “So don’t worry, okay?”

Kazuki nodded. With complete trust in the elder, he tightened his grip on Noa’s hand, took in a deep breath, and soldiered on. They weaved in and out of the few shoppers that were passing by in this less-visited section of the mall and approached a familiar hooded figure sitting forlornly on a bench.

“Oh it’s Uncle Daiki! And Aunty Satsuki! Hey—

Kazuki was about to call out to them but was silenced by Noa as he slapped his hand over Kazuki’s mouth and ducked behind a large billboard.

“What are you doing, Noa?” Kazuki asked in frustration.

“Shhh look!” Noa said, but had no time to further his observations as another familiar figure came their way.

“Oh thank god, we found you,” the security guard from earlier said. Kazuki and Noa quickly stood up to try and run away, but other guards who were hidden from sight behind the first, quickly enclosed on the two, blocking any means of escape. “You won’t get away this time.” 

 

* * *

 

In a frenzied panic, Kagami and Kuroko ran to the fountain and quickly explained their situation to the rest of the group. They hastily organized themselves into search groups, but before they could separate, a high-pitched chime caught their ears.

“Attention, attention.” A calm voice from the overhead speakers resounded through the mall. “We have a notification of two lost children. I repeat, two lost children. One of them is 3 with blue hair and the other is 4 years old with—Hey! How’d you get in—

“PAPAAAAAA!!! MAAMAAA!!!!” the voice of a young boy yelled directly into the mic causing feedback and shoppers to reel backwards in pain. Kagami and Kuroko exchanged nervous glances. “YOU HAVE TO SAVE US! THEY TOOK US TO A ROOM AND WE’RE TRAPPED!”

“Please, let go of the—ow—mic!” There was scuffling and more feedback as the mic was dropped with a loud thud, however, it didn’t stop Kazuki’s voice from being heard.

“THEY’RE GOING TO KEEP US HERE FOREVER! AND THEY’RE GONNA BREAK US INTO PARTS! YOU GOTTA HELP US! YOU HAVE TO GET US OUT OF HERE!”

There was more scuffling and crying as Noa’s loud wails echoed off the room’s walls.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO—

Kazuki’s voice was suddenly cut off by the slamming of a door.

“…I repeat,” the voice continued, sounding a bit winded. “One of them is 3 years old with blue hair and blue eyes and the other is 4 years old with brown hair and brown eyes. If these are your children, please go to the information kiosk on the 1st floor. I repeat, please go to information kiosk on the first floor…please.” Without another word, the intercom beeped and shut off.

In complete silence, the group walked towards their destination.

 

* * *

An unimpressed security guard impatiently clicked her nails on the counter in front of her.

“And you are?” she asked.

“We’re…um…I’m their older brother,” Kagami replied weakly. The lady glanced around his shoulder at the other people gathered in her tiny office. Kagami and the rest of the teenagers—excluding Murasakibara and Kise who were chosen to stay outside with the rest of the kids—stood on the other side of the desk with their heads hanging low in shame. Takao who waved his hand at the lady had it smacked down by Midorima a second later. She raised an eyebrow.

“…and their friends…” he hesitantly offered.

“Is that so?”

“…Yes?”

She opened her mouth then closed it again as if mulling something over.

“I don’t know how else to put this…your little brother bit me,” she said.

“We are so sorry,” Kagami said, trying to ignore Takao’s muffled giggles.

“And ran around the mall causing lots of trouble for all of the security guards and everyone else in the mall.”

“We apologize for their behavior,” Kuroko said, seeming to appear out of nowhere. Startled, the guard let out an “eep” as she recoiled and placed a hand over her heart. Takao’s giggles grew louder, then cut short by Midorima as he slapped the back of his head.

“I apologize,” Kuroko said again.

The guard cleared her throat and straightened her shirt.

“Well, if the boys recognize you then you’re all set. Just give me a second.”

She hit a button on the lower part of the counter and soon afterwards, a door on their left opened and out walked a war-hardened Kazuki holding hands with Noa who was still bawling his tiny little eyes out. With relieved looks on their faces, the two ran straight to Kuroko who, with great difficulty, lifted both of the boys into his arms. They clung onto him and wrapped their arms around his neck in an affectionate way that nearly cut off Kuroko’s breathing.

“Papa I was scared,” Kazuki said, turning to look at Kagami. “I thought we were gonna die in there and never see you again!”

“Papa? Aren’t these your ‘older brothers?’” the security guard asked him.

“No? This is my Papa—”

“Who is actually your older brother!” Himuro chuckled nervously. “We’re just in the middle of playing their favorite game!”

“Yeah we do! Mama always plays games with us!” Kazuki said, giving Kuroko’s neck a tight squeeze for good meaure.

“Mama?” the security guard repeated quizzically looking up at Kuroko.

“Yes!” Kagami exclaimed a little too loudly, starting to catch on to Himuro’s idea. He cleared his throat and started again in a softer tone. “Yes, yes. It’s just a part of the game! Isn’t that right, Mama?” Kagami harshly jabbed Kuroko’s side. Flinching in pain, Kuroko scowled at the taller teen for a short second before relaxing his face, looking straight into Kagami’s eyes.

“Yes. You know how much I love it when we play our games… _Daddy_ ,” Kuroko retorted with a completely straight face. He didn’t show it, but he was pleasantly surprised when Kagami flushed a bright red and started to babble incoherently. Takao sniggered loudly in the background and slapped Midorima’s back multiple times while a blush fifty shades darker than Kagami’s emerged on the green-haired teen’s face, turning him red as a tomato. Himuro stood there awkwardly and gave the guard a hesitant grin.

“See? It’s…it’s just a game,” he trailed off.  


“…You know what…the kids seem to know you. You can take them and go,” the guard said. A wave of relief rushed through the group. “Just don’t let leave them unattended next time.”

“We won’t. Thank you very much. Kazuki-kun, Noa-kun say thank you and sorry to the nice lady.”

“Goodbye forever, you meanie!” Kazuki said and stuck out his tongue in a very accurate imitation of a certain someone. Kuroko quickly spun around and bolted out of the office. Himuro offered the guard an uncomfortable smile and dragged a dazed Kagami behind him as Midorima and Takao followed.

“That was brilliant,” Takao laughed loudly after they regrouped and tipped his head back. “Absolutely brilliant. Way to make us all look totally not suspicious.”

“I am going to die of embarrassment. I can never show my face to that woman or at this mall ever again,” Himuro whispered as he cupped his face in embarrassment. Murasakibara patted him gently on his back.

“Kuroko, I didn’t know you had it in you,” Takao said as he wrapped an arm around Kuroko’s shoulder, free from the two kids. “I see you in a completely different light.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kuroko replied with his usual stoic face.

“I too see you differently, Kuroko,” Midorima said as he re-adjusted his glasses.

“I still don’t understand—

“I think you’ve broken Kaga-chin, Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara said as the aforementioned man was crouched over, holding his head in embarrassment.

“Is something wrong Kagami-kun?” Kuroko asked as he strolled over to his teammate.  


“Why would you go and say that?” Kagami exploded, his embarrassment burnt onto his skin.

“Did I not respond correctly?”

“No you didn’t! And you know it!”

Kuroko blinked innocently, a sly smile peeking over the corner of his lips as he watched the red-faced, red-head calm himself. As Kagami’s face slowly simmered down, his pinked cheeks suddenly turned a ghastly white as Furihata and Akashi came down the hall. Furihata taking off into a mad dash as he caught sight of the group.

“Kagami! Are the kids alright?” Furihata yelled. Nao’s ears perked up at the sound of her dad’s voice and whipped her head around.

“Papa!” she called back excitedly and ran forward and hugged Furihata’s legs almost causing him to trip.

“Nao, you’re okay! Where’s your brother…” Furihata said, looking around. The brown-haired boy was still clinging to Kuroko with his face buried in his neck.

“Oh thank goodness you’re alright!” he said hurrying up to the pair, still trying to catch his breath. “We heard the message on the intercom…I was so worried.”

“I’m so sorry about that, Furihata-kun,” Kuroko apologized.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. As long as everyone’s okay,” he said. He turned his attention to Noa. “Are you okay?”

The boy didn’t say anything, but his shoulders were shaking.

“Noa?” Furihata tried again. He gently reached out for Noa and tried lift the boy from Kuroko’s shirt, but to no avail.

“Noa? What’s wrong?” Furihata asked.

“You’re mad at me. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” he said. Furihata’s gaze softened.

“I’m not mad, just really worried. So it’s okay, alright? I promise.”

“…Okay,” he sniffled. Noa allowed himself to be transferred from Kuroko to Furihata and held onto the latter in a similar matter and let all of his worries spill from his mouth. However, their exchange was stopped short as Akashi nonchalantly strode up to the group. Noa quickly dried his tears and quelled his hiccups as his father approached.

“Well I’m glad everyone was able to get their things. Come, let us be off,” he said and without any further fanfare, turned around and led the group outside. The entrance to the mall was lined with several bodyguards that created a path to the 5 limos that were parked outside and fenced off a curious crowd of onlookers.

“What’s this? Appa Odiga*?”

“They’re a little young to be dads aren’t they?”

“Oh my, but they’re really good looking!”

“Oh god, I’m never coming back here…” Himuro groaned as he hid his face in Murasakibara’s shoulder.

“Momoi texted me, saying she needed to pack things, so she and Aomine’s will be joining us afterwards,” Akashi said as several servant loaded the limos with their purchased packages. “For now, please organize yourselves and get ready for the trip.” ‘

The kids looked at each other with excitement in their eyes and the same idea in their heads. The teens saved the poor driver who would be stuck driving a car full of children for god knows how long and decided the best way to separate the group was by family. Murasakibara and Himuro and well as Midorima and Takao got into their respective cars without a complaint from Yuki and Michiko. Kise and Hiro climbed into the next followed by Hikari after hurriedly asking and thanking Kuroko for giving her permission as she shut the door behind her. Kuroko, Kagami, Tora, and Kazuki filled the next car, followed by an eager Nao who was eager to play with Kazuki on the ride over as well as Noa who did not want to leave his sister’s side. 

This left Akashi and Furihata standing on the sidewalk as the last car pulled up to the sidewalk.  

“Well it looks like it’ll just be the two of us, Furihata,” Akashi said with a smile on his face as he motioned for Furihata to climb into the car. He did so reluctantly, for the second time that day.

A deep sleep fell quickly upon the five families, resting peacefully as they headed towards their unspecified destination. Kise let out a yawn and rested his head on the side of the car. He was just on the verge of sleep when Hikari and Hiro’s whispering voices brought him back to reality for a slight second.

“You okay?”

He wasn’t sure who was talking.

“Yeah…”

Kise was losing his grasp on the conversation as words and worried glances blurred together.

“No, nothing’s changed.”

With those words resonating in his ear, he slowly sank deeper in his slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Appa Odiga is a korean reality show(?) I guess you could say where famous dads get together and take their kids on vacation to different, usually, countrysides of South Korea and it's so cute and funny, but I really like watching them cook the most for some reason????
> 
> Anyways, Thankies for sticking around guys! I love alllll of you soooo much!!! <3  
> Sorry, it's been rough for the past months. My head is difficult. College is difficult, but guess who's updating instead of studying for Japanese final?! 
> 
> I'd reallllly like to talk to you guys and get to know what you think of the piece!  
> I know it's moving at a verrrrryyy slow pace right now, but action and drama and all that good shizz will happen, i promise~ Please bear with my attempts at fluff and making characters seem OoC and I am sorry I am trying to get into everyone's heads and trying to make them as real as possible. ugh. but yeah.
> 
> Thanks guys and please pleeeasseee don't be shy and talk to me @ happy-to-be-here.tumblr.com bc i really wanna get to know you guys and I personally don't really know how ao3's messaging system works lol. I barely know tumblr's. Anyways love you guys and thank you many for reading!!
> 
> Also idk but i noticed i kinda ended on a sad Kise note i'm so sorry my baby


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup  
> my bad for the really long wait  
> anyways, here's the chapter~

A bad premonition.

Something’s going wrong.

Must consult with Midorima-kun.

Whatever idea Seijuurou had been trying to grasp flew far out of his reach as he opened his eyes, with only a few fragmented memories to guide his thoughts. Waking up to unfamiliar surroundings was unfortunately, an all-too familiar feeling growing more tiresome by the day.

He did not remember how he got here, but at least he recognized where he was. The black leather seats and symbol of the Akashi family crest shining proudly on the dividing screen told him he was in one of his family limos. However, the squishy, yet firm surface which he lay on was foreign, but something his half-awake brain registered as “leg.” He gently patted his pillow’s knees as if to confirm they were really there. It jumped in surprise and jostled his head slightly, making him groan in protest.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry, Akashi-kun! Did I wake you up?” Furihata steadied his knees with a wavering voice. How long had it been since Seijuurou had heard those words? That voice? It was far too long. Dammit. It happened again. It happened he can’t believe he let this happen, how could this have happened?

“Akashi-kun?” Furihata asked again, still staring at Seijuurou with those frightened eyes, as if looking into a face that wasn’t his. It hurt. A lot. Oh god, what has he done this time?

“N-no, no. I was already up,” Seijuurou said, slowly raising his head to relieve Furihata’s sore legs. “I apologize for being on your lap. For such a long time.” Knowing he had most-likely selfishly asked—demanded—Furihata to do such a service for him, he was genuinely surprised when Kouki gently laid a hand on his head and eased him back down. 

“It’s okay.” A soft tenderness filled his eyes, the kind that made Seijuurou wish he could never leave Kouki’s side. “You can stay if you want Sei…I mean! Akashi-kun!” He quickly corrected himself and swiftly removed his hand from Seijuurou’s head. Seijuurou let out an audible sigh.

“Um, Kouki.” He turned his eyes away from Furihata and on the seat in front of him. A deep dread filled the pits of his stomach. “You can call me Sei.”

“Sei…” he whispered in a breathy voice. “Is it really?”

Seijuurou took one of Furihata’s hands and held it in his, and tried to smile.

“It’s me, Kouki. I’m so sorry, I haven’t been able to see you as often as I would have liked. What with midterms and the Winter Cup—”

“No, it’s okay! I’m just happy to see you now.” 

“I am too. And I’m also sorry for whatever mess…I’ve dragged you into.”

“Ah, it’s alright! It’s alright!”

“Do you by any chance know where we are going?”

“Ah, sorry. He didn’t really tell us much. Well, we’ve been driving for an hour or so. I think. But, that doesn’t really help I guess.” 

Seijuurou let out a short huff of frustration.

“Oh Sei,” Furihata quickly corrected himself. “I should’ve—

“No, Kouki, this is all my fault. I’m the one who should be sorry.” He sat up again and turned his gaze towards the passing scenery outside. He didn’t allow himself to make eye contact with Kouki. He didn’t deserve to be looked at, not when he had made so many mistakes and obviously inconvenienced everyone by forcing them to go along with his selfish whims. He was starting to lose his composure as his questions raced towards self-deprecating conclusions and his thoughts spiraled out of his control. His breathes going in and out too quickly. Too fast. Too tight.

“Kouki…” he said pathetically, trying to mask his anxiousness. A warm hand clasped over his. A light brush of lips and tender whisper soothed his worries.

“Sei. I’m here.” 

Seijuurou hummed softly in return.

“I’m sorry if this sounds strange and so sudden,” Kouki said hesitantly. “But, it seems like we’re married.”

“Yeah. It does, doesn’t it?”

“No, I mean we are in the future.”

The way in which Kouki said those words with such sincerity, Seijuurou couldn’t help but play along. “We are?” he asked in a tone one would use with an overly excited child. Kouki’s beautiful smile lit up his face.

“Yeah! We are! We have two twins—well not two twins—but two kids, who are twins!” 

“Twins,” Seijuurou repeated with a twinkle in his eye. “What are they like?” 

“Well, the eldest is our daughter named Nao. Personality-wise, she seems very outgoing and a little mischievous, but she has a very kind heart and polite way of speaking. Her hair’s red and it’s pretty long for someone her age and she has red eyes and well…” Kouki paused and looked at Seijuurou with a bright grin on his face. “She looks a lot like you, Sei.” 

“Really…” Seijuurou trailed off in fascination. 

“Yeah! And the younger boy is named Noa. Kind of confusing isn’t it? What an interesting choice of names we chose for them.” Furihata chuckled and blushed. The very thought of the two of them trying to choose names, consulting a huge book of children’s names made Seijuurou’s stomach flip in happy circles. “Anyways, I guess you could say he’s a bit of a crybaby and well, he looks a lot like me I suppose. Brown hair, brown eyes,” he said.

“He sounds beautiful. They both do.”

Kouki was blushing and for some reason, he found he couldn’t stop talking. He tells them the rest of their journey, the way they found her at the park near Kagami’s house, her beloved hairpin given to her by Seijuurou, the dinner at Kagami’s. Every little detail of their adventure so far came bursting from his lips in an excited tale, finally finding someone who would listen. And so Seijuurou did, never taking his eyes off of him. A soft chuckle ever so often rumbling from his chest. He let the gentle waves of Kouki’s words wash over him like a He found his breathes slowed; his lungs moving at a slower pace, but his heart beating fast in his chest.

“Kouki, you always know how to make me feel better.” He smiled wistfully. “I can’t wait for that day to come…”

“But—

With a loud click and mechanical whir, the partition between the driver’s seat and the back lowered. 

“Ah, young master and Furihata-sama, you’re awake,” the driver said. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but I wanted to inform you that we will soon be arriving at the Akashi Manor in a few minutes.”

“Oh, I see. Thank you, Laurence,” Seijuurou said and dismissed him with a shaky wave of his hand.

“Kouki? Why are we going there?” His voice was low and even, yet laced with desperation. As cold as the winter snow that swirled outside, thrown about in the wind and slammed onto the windows, desperately trying to cling onto the slippery surface in vain as they slowly fizzled out of existence. “I don’t want to…”

“Sei, it’s going to be okay.” he squeezed his hand tighter. His hand laid limp in his. Furihata could only watch as his fingers slid out of Furihata’s hold. “Just remember to keep breathing in and out.” Furihata bit his lip and clenched Seijuurou’s hand in his. 

“This is my hand. It’s cold. I have calluses from practicing basketball.” He went down the list, from sights to sounds to sensations, anything he could. But he couldn’t do it alone. “Sei…”

Suddenly, his wrist was caught in a painfully tight grip, as angry eyes stared down at him from above.

“Don’t call me by that name,” he said, throwing Furihata’s hand away.

There was the voice that he had become used to. “Sorry, Akashi-kun…” 

“So, how long have we been driving?” 

“Ah, sorry. Well, we’ve been driving for an hour or so, I think, if that helps at all.” 

“Oh, I see. This place looks familiar, we’re getting close to my Manor now, aren’t we?”

“Yes Sei—Akashi-kun.”

“You should’ve woken me up earlier. I wanted to see the stream we always pass by. It’s much prettier in the winter.”

“I apologize for that.” 

Akashi nodded his head. 

Furihata let the silence fall between them again. The long drive way of trees and bushes lining the way to a rather homey looking, but nonetheless impressive manor that came into view. The simplicity of its rectangular shape and plain cream colored exterior usually contrasted with the rows of rose bushes and flower beds leading up to the path, but remained dreary and sullen from the winter’s cold. The lights from inside cast a warm glow on the piling snow, filling Furihata’s heart with a certain determination. This view never got old.

“I’m going to help everyone out of their cars. Will you be okay, Akashi-kun?”

“Of course,” he stated matter-of-factly. “I’m going inside to finish a few preparations.”

“I understand.”

Furihata waited outside for the rest of the cars to pull up on the small, circular driveway and ushered the others in their half-awakened states into the warmth of the house. Making two trips, Furihata scooped Noa and then Nao into his arms and hastened inside, lest the children catch their death of cold. With everyone inside and the door shut behind him, he knelt next to the twins and unlaced their shoes before taking off his own. 

In front of them stood two rounded staircases that led to the second floor and a small balcony overlooking the entrance. There, Akashi stood with his royal head held high as he addressed his crowd in a very business-like tone.

“I hope you all had a safe journey. Your rooms are in the Western Wing and the largest room has been accommodated for the children. Dinner will be served in a few minutes, so please meet in the dining room at that time.” Akashi looked at Furihata with a knowing glance as he strode of towards the Western Wing. “Furihata will show you the way.”

Without much of a choice, Furihata picked up the groggy Nao and Noa in his arms and led the rest of the group up the stairs. He knew he wouldn’t be staying near the others, and so politely declined Kagami’s offer to carry his luggage up the stairs. Besides, he wasn’t sure he could carry anything with Kazuki and Hikari dead asleep in his arms.

“Acting so rich and almighty…it’s infuriating,” Kagami muttered half-heartedly, hoisting Kazuki and Hikari into more comfortable positions.

“He’s not acting, Kagami-kun. He’s actually rich,” Kuroko said, lugging their bags up the staircase.

“More than anything, I’m surprised you know a word such as “infuriating,” Takao half-heartedly jeered.

“Oh, shut up.”

On the second floor, there was a little carved out nook lined with bookshelves, comfy looking cushions, and a large window in the very middle, offering a view of the garden in the back. It was here that the hallway split into two different directions; the West wing was lit with bright bulbs on the ceiling whereas the East wing was completely darkened. 

“Papa, my room’s too scary,” Noa mumbled.

“It’s okay, you’re not going to stay on that side. Look. Your side is all bright,” Furihata said, leading them down the spacious hallway. “The bathroom’s the first door on the left, and the next three rooms after that are the bedrooms. There’s one large bedroom and bathroom on the right, but it’s shared with the kid’s bedroom…Ah, it looks like I’ll be in another part of the house, so I’ll get the kids settled while you guys decide which rooms you want.”

Furihata led the group of sleepy children into their room with Kagami following close behind him. Being the eldest, Himuro tried to take control of the group to divvy out the rooms— 

“We’re staying here, Muro-chin.” His stupid, stubborn, lug of a boyfriend lumbered into the first room and closed the door behind him. 

“Atsushi!” he groaned. “We should at least see where everyone else wants to go—

“Then this room is ours,” Midorima ignored Himuro completely in favor of finding a soft surface to sleep on and stepped into the room next to theirs.

“Have fun with the kids you guys~” Takao said, following his partner with a slight hop in his step and a yawn caught in his throat.

“That wasn’t fair dammit! Get your asses back here!” Kagami half-shouted, half-whispered as he emerged from the children’s room.

“Well,” Himuro said, breathing a slight sigh of relief. “That’s that I guess.”

“You’re only saying that ‘cause you got the good room, Tatsuya!”

“If necessary we really could switch.”

“No, there’s no need for that, Himuro-san,” Kuroko said. “Besides, there is no way Murasakibara-kun will move from his spot.”

“Ah, thank you, you’ve spared me a lot of trouble.”

“It’s no trouble at all.”

“Oi! Kuroko! Don’t give up so easily,” Kagami said still half-whipsering.

“And what about you, Kise-san?” Himuro asked. He noted that the usually eccentric blond was awfully quiet. Perhaps tired from the trip?

“Ah, well.” His voice was hoarse and he cleared his throat gingerly. “It doesn’t really matter to me, I suppose.”

“Well,” Kagami started with a hopeful smile on his face. “If you’re so open then—

“You can have the last room, Kise-kun. Kagami-kun and I will take the room nearest the kids,” Kuroko quickly interjected, receiving a menacing glare from Kagami-kun. Kise looked as relieved as an exhausted parent could and thanked Kuroko with a smile that seemed worn around its edges.

“Thank you, Kurokocchi. Have fun with the kids you two~” he said weakly as he headed towards his room.

“Don’t make me take it back,” Kuroko said nonthreateningly. Kise chuckled and waved him off as he shut the door behind him. Himuro partially worried that no one seemed to listen, stopped the Kagami and Kuroko of them before they could go off.

“Are you sure the two of you will be okay? I really could try and ask Atsushi to—

“Relax, Tatsuya. I was just giving you shit.” Kagami said.

“Okay, if you insist.” He was still reluctant that he forced his underclassman to take the least desirable room. “Just call if you ever need help.”

“We’ll be fine,” Kagami assured him as Himuro guiltily and somewhat gleefully strode into his room. 

But were they really gonna be okay? Well, whatever. At this point, Kagami was too tired to pay any attention to his emotions and flopped down on the bed. The bathroom was connected to their room, but the set of locks on both sides was somewhat reassuring. At least the kids couldn’t disturb them while they were sleeping. And the room itself wasn’t bad. There was a set of drawers to put their clothes in, a small sofa in the corner of the room near the window that faced the mansion’s backyard, and two quaint nightstands on either side of the single, king sized bed—

“…There’s only one bed.”

“A very astute observation, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said in a sarcastic monotone as he started unpacking his belonging in one of the empty drawers. 

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“I do.”

Kagami figured there wasn’t any use in thinking about the matter more, so he got up and started to unpack as well, opening the drawer next to Kuroko and rehousing his folded clothes. There were shouts from outside the hallway arguing over who would get to use the bathroom first. Once again, Kagami felt very late on the uptake as the reality of the situation had only then sunk in. What were they going to do here? How long would it take for them to figure out how to get the kids home? Could he still sleep in his boxers? Would he have to put on a shirt and sweatpants now that he was sleeping next to Kuroko? Did he even bring any???

“Kagami-kun, I can hear your thinking from over here. Surprisingly.”

“Eh? No, I mean I wasn’t really…” 

“You don’t have to worry about anything. I know we just suddenly came across our kids from the future, but I don’t think we have to suddenly make that jump from teammates to married parents just yet.” Once again, Kuroko had found his way into his thoughts and seemed to recognize his feelings with an understanding that even Kagami couldn’t quite grasp.

“Yeah. That’s true.” He had planned on stopping there, but those deep, incessant worries kept him going. “But, I still don’t know anything about being a parent.” 

“Weren’t you just carrying Kazuki-kun? It seemed like a very natural thing for you to do.”

“I mean, yeah,” Kagami sighed, running a hand through his hair, “But, I wasn’t really thinking…I just carried him y’know? ‘Cause I had to.” 

“Well I think that’s okay. You don’t need to put a lot of thought into your actions.”

“Kuroko…”

“Wait…” Kuroko’s stopped moving. “Actually, no. I retract my statement. Please be conscious of your actions. If anything, put a little more thought into them.”

“Which is it?” 

“I guess what I mean is, just do what seems natural and feels right. That’s good enough for me, Kagami-kun. And I’m sure that’s good enough for the kids as well.”

“’Kay…” he replied shyly. 

“To be honest, I’m really scared too and don’t know what to do. But, I don’t think we should worry about it now. Let’s…”

“…just keep it natural, right?”

Kuroko smiled. “Right.”

Kagami tried not to think too hard, which was actually quite easy for him to do. However, those worrisome notions kept bubbling back up to the surface of his thoughts; too stubborn to be forgotten about completely, yet too unwilling to be fully acknowledged. Fortunately for him, he had experience with these before and continued to drown them out as he focused on organizing his clothes and having Kuroko’s and his own little spat over who would use their bathroom first. Before he knew it, they fizzled out of existence.

\--

The teens, Tora, Michiko, and Yuki gathered around the large dining table, as the rest of the kids were too tired and already full on the fast food takeout they had gotten on the way there. Akashi was nowhere to be seen, but a couple of staff members served the group and left as soon as they had come. As they filled their stomachs, Tora repeated his spiel and the teens listened carefully.  
“I know you’re all curious about the actual event itself. So, I’ll try to explain as much as I can, you just have to tell me what parts you can’t hear. Just…” Tora paused, turned and looked all around the room, then met his solemn eyes with Yuki and Michiko.

“I can try…” Tora opened his mouth and everyone could see his lips were moving, but were not able to hear anything that came out of his mouth. Rather, there were low-pitched, strange, distorted noises and the occasional word or phrase like “we didn’t know” and “nothing we could do” that they could make out, but the rest was utterly incompressible. Yuki and Michiko were as quiet as ever, but a dark shadow passed over their faces; Michiko’s eyes pointed to the ground and hands clenched tightly in her lap. Yuki grasped the edge of Michiko’s sleeve with one hand and the edge of Himuro’s in his other. 

“So,” Michiko said, trying not to look at Yuki’s wobbling lips. “We really, can’t say what happened. We…we aren’t allowed to talk about it. The book said so.”

“It’s okay,” Midorima said, leaning over and rather roughly patting the girl’s head. “We shouldn’t worry about it that much. All we can do is try and figure out how to stop this, so let’s focus on that.”

“Father…” Her eyes gleamed with admiration as she cleared her tiny throat with purpose and pushed her glasses further up her nose. “Then let’s begin our strategy.”

After one ridiculous plans after the other, Takao finally said the most obvious choice. “Can’t you guys just skip the game?” 

“If we did that, we’d be dead before we even have kids. Riko would kill us,” Furihata said.

“That is true,” Kuroko added.

“Then don’t get killed.”

“Atsushi,” Himuro said, his voice laden with exhaustion. “Hon, I love you. But why.”

“I have a feeling it’ll happen no matter what. The event will definitely occur as long as the two of you play basketball,” Tora said, stressing the last part of his sentence. Kagami furrowed his eyebrows as a sneer found its way onto his face. Perhaps it was the tiredness eating at his brain, but he didn’t appreciate a small, snot-nosed brat telling him what he could and couldn’t do. Especially when they looked so much like him.

“You don’t know that.”

“And neither do you,” Tora quickly rebutted. 

There was another long pause.

“Well, why don’t we just wait and see what happens?” Kuroko said.

“B-but, we have to…” Tora said. His tone of voice growing worried and high in pitch. 

“We’ll definitely talk some more tomorrow, okay Tora-kun? I promise. Besides,” Kuroko motioned to Hikari, Yuki, and Kise who were all asleep in their chairs. “We should let the kids sleep.” 

\--

Kise watched with bleary eyes as the point guard from Shuutoku carried his daughter on his back with Midorima keeping a steady watch from behind and Murasakibara, lifting his son like a sack of rice and supporting his teammate as they made their way up the staircase. What would have otherwise seemed like a weird dream only made Kise more aware of his strange, new reality. He was even more surprised when he found Hiro already under the sheets on one side of the bed. His eyes were half-open.

“I couldn’t sleep,” was the only start of his explanation, but Kise cut it off as he lowered himself onto the bed and cuddled closer to the boy who reminded him so much of himself. As tired as he was, Kise couldn’t help but agree.

“Me too.”

\--

Without bothering to prepare for bed, Takao and Midorima set Michiko down between them and settled down around her. Linking their hands together resting it lightly on Michiko’s side, they shared a hopeful glance. 

“Good night, Kazunari.”

“Night, Shin-chan.”

\--

Murasakibara and Himuro settled down in a similar manner. Himuro took Yuki off of Muraskibara’s back and lay him down on the bed, sliding up closely behind him as Murasakibara did the same to him. 

Murasakibara tucked his nose into Himuro’s neck and rubbed his head affectionately against the back of Himuro’s. Himuro let out a contented sigh and smiled warmly.

\--

After all the awkwardness, Kuroko and Kagami finally settled on the bed with a clear boundary between the two of them, facing different directions. Before the two of them could drift off to sleep, Kuroko felt a tug on the edge of his sleeve.

“Mama I had a bad dream.” Kazuki said in a groggy voice. “Can I sleep with you and Papa?”

“Of course, Kazuki-kun.” Kuroko lifted the small boy up and edged closer to Kagami, placing Kazuki nearest to the bed’s edge.

“No. In the middle,” he protested. Before Kuroko could say anything, Kagami turned over and patted the space between them. 

“C’mon…kid,” he said uncertainly. Kazuki climbed over Kuroko eliciting some pained grunts from the smaller teen and curled up between the two of them.

“Good night,” Kazuki mumbled, scooting closer to Kagami’s chest and shutting his eyes. Kagami looked flustered at first, but after receiving a reassuring smile from Kuroko, he patted Kazuki’s head.

“Good night.”

\--

Furihata tried to close his eyes and quiet his mind, but he still found himself tossing and turning in his bed. After the day’s events, he still couldn’t figure out what to think about this whole situation. He didn’t know what to think about Akashi. He seemed to just disappear within the house and sinking deeper into his memories of this old place. As much as he wanted to find Akashi again, he decided that the teen probably wanted some space. 

And so, he willed his eyes close and drifted off to sleep in Akashi’s old bed they used to share not too long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear things up generally:
> 
> 1\. No personality of Akashi is "good" or "bad," just wanted to get that out now.  
> 2\. Akashi and Furihata aren't related, just putting that out now  
> 3\. I really want to tell this story but I'm really scared of writing and having my work on the internet for other people to see and being judged and hey just thanks for staying with this story. I know it's really late, but I really want to tell this story and I'm gonna try and write more and just be a little more confident in posting stuff, even if it's not absolutely 100% correct and stuff. Anyways, yeah. Trying for less dialogue. Trying for a lot of things. I'm so scared and nervous but I don't even know why I am hahaha, you guys have been nothing but really nice to me  
> 4\. I guess if you have any questions about this chapter, leave a comment and I'll try clear some stuff up and give an answer without being too spoiler-y  
> 5\. Thank you guys so much for everything <3 I really appreciate it.


End file.
